Guardian Of Bones
by RavensWriting
Summary: Danger threatens the skeletons and all the alternate universes! They quickly realized that they need help. And who better to get than you, the reader! Join the Undertale's skeleton duo and their alternate selves on this journey of saving the world, they are relying on you (Your going to go through hell and back, but be rewarded with fun and skeleton lovers! I hope you like cliffs)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

In the beginning, there were only two guardians. The creator and the destroyer. They were in harmony at first, like yin and yang. Even though they had their differences, they managed to get along and work together. One complimented the other and they formed a friendship.

The creator made things with the help of unseen, greater forces and he was full of happiness. Many beautiful things were made by his trusty paintbrush, universes filled with life and joy. He loved his job and he loved the universes that he pained. He was excitable and positive, always smiling.

The destroyer worked to erase. Sometimes, things would go wrong and threaten the universes. It was his job to get rid of them and keep the balance. He liked his job just as much as his brother did, even though it was a big responsibility. He may not have admitted it, but he liked the universes.

But everything changed one day. They were given a new guardian by their omnipotent rulers, who believed that they needed help in their work. And thus, a third guardian appeared. An editor, someone who would fix any mistakes and look over the universes with a watchful eye.

As was well for a while. The two guardians accepted the editor, the creator welcomed them with open arms while the destroyer appreciated them for a distance. They got along, and the editor brought out the best in the two of them.

But the destroyer soon found that he was not needed anymore. He no longer needed to destroy, since the editor could easily correct things and keep them straight. He grew restless and upset as the days went by. He lacked purpose.

He eventually began to dislike. Hate filled his soul. Despite the creator's constant assurance and kind words, he turned on them. All his hate directed to the things around him. He shouted up to the never ending, white sky of the anti-void and howled about the unfairness. He had hoped that the supreme rulers would hear him. But nobody came. They wouldn't help him.

The answer was simple after that. All he had to do... was destroy the editor. He would have purpose again, he could do what he was meant to do. So the destroyer attacked the third guardian.

The creator helped defend the editor, knowing that no guardian should ever be killed. He tried to get the destroyer to see that things could be worked out, if he just stopped and listened. The destroyer, however, refused and continued to attack. The creator could not hold him back forever, he was not made for that purpose and he could not fight. So, the destroyer closed in on the editor.

A fight began, a fight unlike any other. It shook the universes and the anti-void as the guardians battled for their rights. The editor would not let their life be taken, they had a right to be here and they were created for a purpose. They wanted to live, they wanted to continue with their job.

Time was still in their home, the anti-void. But their fight lasted forever, many years of constant clashing and their strength never exhausting. Neither would ever get tired nor pause for a moment. The editor did not wish to kill him, but to simply weaken him. They believed that if they did that, he would stop to listen. They wanted to help, they wanted the destroyer to have a second chance to change his ways. They believed anyone could change and be a better person, if they just tried.

But things could not be that simple. The anti-void was weakening around them, their power was slowly breaking away the thick wall between them and the universes. One of them had to win, or everything they knew would be in grave danger. If the anti-void broke, then all universes would disintegrate. All life, along with the guardians, would perish. There would be nothing left.

Each one was matched in strength and power, one could never beat the other. The editor knew this, but the destroyer would not stop. He could not see what was happening around him, his anger blinded him. He simply wanted the editor gone.

And so, the editor only had one choice. They gave themselves up, for the sake of everything around them. The destroyer delivered the final blow, and the editor closed their eyes. They were gone. The creator was distraught, having seen his friend's death with his own eyes and cried out for the loss of their fellow guardian. The destroyer was victorious, glowing with pride and happiness for only a short moment. Before he slowly realized what he had done. He felt sorrow, regret.

Air around them felt suffocating, everything shook violently one final time. It were as if the greater forces were showing their anger and grief in losing their precious creation and guardian. Then it died down and everything stopped. It was over.

A loud cry broke the silence, the destroyer had snapped. He couldn't deal with what he had done. He hated himself and he hated everything around him even more than before. The creator tried to calm him but he wouldn't listen. He set off on his own, running from the creator and his responsibilities. He left. The creator was the last standing guardian.

Things went into chaos. The creator accidentally made bad and horrible universes, due to his upset in losing his companions. The destroyer was set on erasing all the universes, growing to hate the creations as well as the creator. He wanted everything gone, so that he could be alone and in peace.

He used his powers to manipulate, to do terrible things and hurt those around him. The creator desperately tried to hold the destroyer back from doing these things but he wasn't good for much else. The creator could do nothing to change or help since he wasn't made for that purpose and the destroyer did not care about their suffering. Without the editor, universes took a turn for the worst.

No one was safe anymore. Powers to do unnatural things were claimed by people, and used in different universes for bad. Many turned to killing others, for many different reasons but mostly so that they could be stronger than others. Many innocent people suffered, war broke out all around.

The people looked for someone to save them. They turned their hopes up to the skies and begged the greater forces to help. They needed their editor back.

Universes needed their savior, their angel. They need things to change. But the editor was gone forever…

Weren't they?

* * *

 **Hey there!**

 **Sorry if you experienced that strange accident when I posted the first chapter. Don't know why that happened. Oh well, sorry for the wait but here it is! The first chapter!**

 **If you have any criticism or anything to say about it then please go ahead! I'm very eager to hear peoples responses!**

 **Next chapter will be available to read in a few moments, I decided to treat you to the second chapter right as this one has come out.**

 **Don't think I can leave you with that for the first chapter and I don't want to leave anyone waiting.**  
 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you don't want to wait, then give me a message and I will send you the link.**  
 **The link will take you to another place that the story is posted. It's a few chapters ahead there :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"nice to see the two of you getting along"

A short skeleton monster walked into a cosy looking front room, holding a mug filled with coffee. He wore a blue jacket and black basketball shorts with a white strip down the side. He had a white sweater on and blue slippers, looking like the definition of relaxed as he slumped down into one of the various beanie bags scattered around. His eye sockets were completely black, with a little white dot in each eye and his skull was slightly rounded.

The room itself was quite large and spacious, but still managing to look warm and inviting. The walls were white, the floor was a crème colour which gave the room a modern look. White couches sat on top of a blue rug, with different bean bags scattered around all facing a warm fireplace. There was a large television above the fire place, playing some action movie.

"would you just go away!? GET OFF ME, BLUEBERRY!" Two more skeletons were sat on the couch, one of them was clinging to the other. The one pushing the other away was growling angrily, baring his razor sharp teeth like an animal.

He looked similar to Sans, but more intimidating. His gold tooth was on full display and one of his eyes was bright red. He wore a black jacket, with a red sweater and black basketball shorts. His shorts had a yellow line, unlike Sans, and he wore red sneakers.

"BUT I JUST WANT TO BE FRIENDS, RED! GIVE IN TO THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!" The other skeleton, Blueberry, also looked similar to Sans however but his style was different from the others. He had bright blue eyes and he was shorter than the other two, who were similar heights. He wore a grey shirt, dark blue jeans and light blue boots. To complete the look, he had a blue bandanna round his neck and blue gloves.

"where did our brothers go?" Red asked, pushing Blueberry away with one hand on his head while the small skeleton desperately tried to hug him. He was looking around, as if in hope that they would suddenly appear and save him from Blueberry. Sans sipped his coffee, sinking further into the beanie while watching the pair.

"went out for bonding time" Sans air quoted with his free hand, and Red snorted in a mix of mockery and disgust at the prospect.

"as if the boss would ever bond with you lot" He stood up, letting go of Blueberry in the process and the skeleton fell face first into where Red had been sitting. He turned to head out the room, Sans raised an eyebrow at him.

"where you heading to?"

"going to see your lab, you said the machine was nearly done" Red shrugged, leaving as Sans scrambled to get up and follow him. There was no way he was going to leave him alone with that machine, he didn't trust him in the slightest. They may be similar, but Red was short tempered and destructive. Sans didn't want all his hard work to go to waste.

"I WANT TO COME! I WANT TO SEE THE MACHINE TOO!" Blueberry leapt up and barrelled past Sans, nearly knocking his coffee over him. Sans sped up immediately. If there was one thing worse than Red, it was the excitable Blueberry. Who meant well, but often broke things he touched.

He found Red looking at the machine, one hand thoughtfully rubbing his chin as he looked the machine all over. Blueberry ran up beside him and matched his position, to which Red elbowed him further away from him.

The machine had taken a long time to put together. It had been broken for as long as he could remember, ever since his father… disappeared. Sans had tried to fix it to the best of his abilities, but it would never quite work and there were limited tools in the underground.

A few years ago, monsters had been freed from their prison in the underground. They were put there centuries ago after a great war the humans won. They made a barrier and forced the monsters to live there, then forget about them through the years.

Until one day, a human named Frisk fell into the underground and changed everything. They changed everyone's minds about humans, and befriended all the monsters. They broke the barrier and freed everyone.

Monsters then began the painful and long process of making peace with the humans, and becoming part of the world again. Humans were scared at first, but soon they began to accept the monsters presence. And now, they lived in peace together… sort of. Hate groups were still around, but it's better than it used to be.

The machine used to sit in his garage, back at his home in the underground. It gathered more and more dust every day, and Sans had just about given up. But Frisk brought back his hope, freed everyone and became his friend. He got a big home on the surface with his brother, moved the machine to the basement and began to work on it again. Until he succeeded.

What stood before them was the product of his hard work, all his sweat and tears. He wasn't proud to admit that he had cried over his thing, sent equipment flying across the room in anger when something didn't go his way and taken all-nighters trying to fix it.

But it was worth it. It was all worth it, because he had finally done it… now he just needed to gather the courage to actually use it. _Could he actually save him? Would he forgive him?_

"- and you still need to put these bits together but it should still work" Sans hadn't realized that Red had been talking, and quickly made an affirmative noise as if he was listening.

Red was down on his knees, inspecting the wires and components underneath. He stood up and actually smiled at him, which was a rare thing. "you've done a good job, actually. i'm surprised. i thought you were just another _numbskull_ " Sans gave a little chuckle at the joke and thanked him.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO TRY IT OUT?" Blueberry looked at him with wide eyes and Sans rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of something to say "I WANT TO SEE IF IT WORKS!"

"er… not yet. there's still things i need to do before it can be tested…" Sans pulled at the collar of his sweater, accidentally meeting Red's eyes who gave him an understanding nod. Of course he understood, he was in a similar situation. He knew why Sans was hesitant.

They spent a bit more time in there, talking about things they still needed to do and Red helped him clean some of the rust off it. Blueberry watched a few feet away, while the two of them kept a close eye on him to make sure he didn't come any closer. Red seemed to be in a good mood apparently, because he wasn't being a jerk for once. He actually seemed to enjoy helping with the machine.

Eventually their brothers came back and called out to them. Blueberry ran out immediately, happy that his brother was home while Sans strolled after him. Red was last out, standing up and brushing off his hands before going to walk away.

What he didn't realize was his jacket got caught on a lever.

He shut the door of the basement and headed upstairs after Sans. Chattering and laughter could be heard from upstairs while the machine slowly whirred to life.

There was static for a second, before the curtains to the inside of the machine blew open and ripped off. A portal opened in the air, pulsing widely and crackling with magic.

A large, clawed hand reached out of it.

* * *

 **Just as promised, the second chapter!**

 **Please let me know how it is in the reviews, It really does help me out!**

 **Thank you for reading, enjoy the cliff hanger! :D**

 **I got plenty more of them to dish out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ink was in the anti-void, paintbrush in hand and trying to focus on creating. But every time he tried, he just stopped and hesitated. He loved creating but he just wasn't in the mood today. He was never truly in the mood anymore, not like how he used to be.

Maybe it was because of Errors recent visit, or maybe it was because something felt off in the universes. Maybe it was because he was still grieving, after hundreds of years and he still couldn't let go of the past. He wasn't sure but he was stewing in anger at the destroyer. Error keeps coming back and fighting him, hoping that he can destroy him once and for all.

But he can't destroy the creator.

It's not that easy to kill a guardian, and Error was just wasting his time on trying. They were the most powerful beings, matched in strength and practically immortal. A guardian had only been killed once before and… well, Ink couldn't let himself think about that right now.

He stood up and paced around, doing nothing but observing around him. There was nothing, no life to interact with. It was a white space, almost like blank paper, where he could safely create life. There was no way to have fun and keep from being bored, it was completely empty. There were a few like him who lived somewhere in the anti-void but it was a large place with no walls. He could walk forever and find no one. He was somewhere but nowhere.

A sudden roar filled the anti-void, shaking the ground for a moment and causing Ink to fall over onto his side. It was only brief but it was enough to confirm his previous dread and alarm. He struggled to his feet, his hip hurting and using his magic to summon his paintbrush.

He quickly used his brush to open a small piece of the anti-void, so that he could peer into the universes. He searched into each one, finding them all to be the same. Until he reached the main universe, the first one ever created - _Undertale._

Each universe he created was tied to another, with different quirks or personalities. It was like a tree, there were the main branches where smaller universes came from. Each main branch was important, and if something terrible where to happen to one then everything coming from it would snap. But everything came back to the original universe, the tree's bark.

It was very important to protect that part of the tree at all costs, and this site inside this universe was enough of panic Ink.

What he found was destruction and disaster everywhere. He recognized the city, it was the same city that the monsters had first seen upon leaving the underground. He had been so happy for them, since they had been trapped there such a long time after the war.

Now he feared for not just their lives, but every universe he's ever made.

Running around the city, breaking buildings, teleporting and attacking people… was a void creature. The void was a place, much like the anti-void but different. It was a horrible and black abyss, the place that Ink had stored any evil creations that he had captured. All for everyone's safety.

It was normal these days for some of them to slip through, but only small ones tended to get escape. They didn't often do much harm but the big ones were deadly and threatening.

This one was particularly large. It looked almost like a dinosaur, and it was stood on two legs. Its eyes glowed blue, much like other creatures from the void and its body was dripping black. He could see it had three large horns on top of its head, and two more on its cheeks that spiraled downwards. Its teeth were sharp, as were its claws.

Ink was quick to open it wider, painting till he could fit through. He came out the other side, landing on the green grass of a mountain. He had come out just on top of MT. Ebbott, the place that the monsters came out from. He quickly teleported down the mountain, until he reached a large house.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently.

* * *

 **So, I was thinking of posting the next half of this chapter since it was short. It's sort of broken into two pieces but I figured I would post it as separate chapters.**

 **Anyway, there you go! Next bit is posted in a few minutes!**

 **Also, thank you for the views! I wasn't sure how this was going to go and I'm so glad that people like it here and on the other site I'm posting the story on!**

 **I love you guys, you make me unbelievably happy 3**

 **Raven out, for now ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A knock on the door broke up the skeletons happy reunion with their brothers, even though it hadn't been that long ago since they saw each other. Each skeleton loved his brother dearly, even if they sometimes acted like they didn't. Black and Red were the perfect example of that.

Papyrus, the younger brother of Sans, ran over to open the door. Papyrus was much like Blueberry, but he was tall and had black eyes like Sans. He wore a white chest plate, blue shorts, and a red scarf with boots and gloves. He looked much like a super hero, and he took pride in his appearance.

The tall skeleton ripped the door open, happy to welcome who ever had come to visit their humble home but he didn't expect to see a fellow skeleton standing there.

This skeleton wore a yellow shirt, with a brownish collared vest over the top of it. The vest had blue strips, as did his brown shorts. He had a long, brown scarf and finger-less gloves. What stood out above all, was his eyes. He had one blue eye, in his other eye was a yellow star. They sparkled with excitement as he looked everyone over, who had gathered to see who was at the door.

"Greetings! I'm another Sans, and I really need your help!" He let himself in, pushing past the horde of speechless skeletons. He was definitely who he said he was, he looked almost exactly like Sans but he was certainly unique. They had never seen eyes like that. And what was with that huge paintbrush he carried?

"er… so what's your name, buddy?" Sans eyed the skeleton as he hopped around their front room, picking various things up and inspecting them all over. He acted almost like he had never seen half the things in the room.

"I am Ink, creator of the universes!" He spun round and posed dramatically, finger pointed to the sky. A sorrowful look suddenly passed his expression, his arms dropped "… And the last guardian"

"WAIT! GUARDIAN?! YOU'RE THE CREATOR?!" Blueberry ran over and grabbed him by the shoulders, looking at him with wide eyes of awe "YOU'RE SO ELUSIVE! YOU HARDLY EVER APPEAR AND YOU'RE SO VERY GREAT! AND TO THINK I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY, AM A SANS LIKE YOU!"

A year ago, something happened that changed the skeleton's lives… they met their alternate selves from different universes. They weren't sure how it happened, but a portal suddenly opened in Sans and Papyrus' front room and a bunch of skeletons fell through.

These skeletons were like them, but different. They came from different universes where things weren't the same. In their universe, their names were Sans and Papyrus too but they gave their other selves nicknames so that they wouldn't get mixed up.

Blueberry was a Sans. His differences were his clothing and his personality. Instead of acting like Sans, his personality was swapped. He acted excitable, innocent and energetic just like Papyrus.

Red was a Sans too, he acted like Sans and dressed like him too but with different colours. He came from a universe full of evil and violence, they fought every day and wore dark clothing to seem intimating. Red was quick to temper, he was often flirty with woman too but he was still lazy and shared a love of science like most Sans'.

"Yep! That's me!" Ink nodded happily and put an arm around Blueberry, turning to look at all the skeletons in the room with a frown of accusation "So… what did you idiots do?"

"what did we do? we didn't do anything?! you're the one who barged in here!" Red snarled while Ink simply rolled his eyes. They didn't even know about the chaos they had unleashed. _Typical._ He grabbed the television remote and turned it to the news channel.

Just in time for them to show footage of the city. A news helicopter was overlooking the creature, who was still running around the city and roaring ferociously. Humans spoke frantically to the camera about the scene while other humans below were fleeing to safety. All skeletons watched in shock.

"Then would you care to explain this? This creature could only come out through you're…" Ink didn't get to finish his sentence, before Sans and Red burst out the room and bolted for the basement.

Ink was right, only one thing could do this. The machine was one of a kind and had never been invented before. Its purpose was to open portals into the void, and somehow the machine had activated.

Papers were floating around in the air, which was buzzing with static and there was a quiet but high pitched sound. The portal was still there, wide and stretching all the way to the ceiling. Sans immediately began to curse and run over, desperately trying to figure out what to do.

How could he stop this? He needed to get rid of the portal, and figured shutting the machine off should do the trick. But it was dangerous to get close, he could easily be sucked in if he wasn't careful… but he had to try.

Just as Sans was about to go ahead, a hand grabbed his shoulder tightly and yanked him back before he could do anything stupid. Blueberry's brother was standing there, holding him back. Orange was his nickname, since he wore a big orange hoodie. He had beige shorts that went just past his knees and he had orange sneakers.

He was a Papyrus, but his personality was swapped like Blueberry. He acted like a Sans, and dressed a little like a Sans too, apart from the colours. Orange was a bit more serious than everyone else, and he was extremely protective of the things he cared about. Mostly, that was Blueberry but his protectiveness had been noticeably stretching out to the others. They were all friends, after all. They had spent a lot of time living together.

Ink rushed in to see the portal, and grimaced. He was hoping it would be smaller, so that it would be easier to deal with. The three skeletons devised a plan, while Red kept everyone else away.

It was decided that Ink would go forth and try to close it, while Orange and Sans stayed away to pull him back if needed. If anyone had a chance at escaping the void, then Ink was it. They had tied a rope around Ink's waist, and were ready to yank him back to safety if he started to get sucked in though. There was a risk that the creator could get stuck there.

At first, it was uneventful. Ink had made it over there by scraping close to the walls and turned off the machine. They all gave a sigh of relief, and went to walk back upstairs… Until the portal suddenly burst open again, a gush of wind knocking everyone backwards.

A dark, black and oozing creature crawled out of it. Everyone readied their magic, getting ready for a fight. The creature roared at them and reached a long, clawed limb out at them. It looked like it had little, black hairs on its legs and it had many blue eyes on its head. Its teeth was sharp, and it looked almost like a spider.

Magic blast at it before it could inflict any damage, knocking it away. The creature roared in anger and shielded itself, while Ink rushed forwards. He shoved the creature back through with a swift kick. Before he could do anything more, other limbs reached out. Many different creatures were trying to get out, clawing and briefly poking their sinister heads through before Ink pushed them back.

The skeletons rushed to help him, using their hands and magic to stop them coming through. It was getting harder and harder to hold them back, until finally they got their chance. They managed to push them all back at the same time, and Ink swiftly painted his brush across the portal.

A sheet of rainbow covered the portal, preventing anything from breaking through. The papers all dropped to the ground, and the noises stopped. It was over.

They all quietly left, apart from Red who said he would stay and make sure that it stayed closed. Ink told him that they wouldn't get past, but Red argued that they shouldn't take any chances. He had a point.

"… that portal… we closed it but it still opened on its own" Orange was the first to speak up, while the skeletons were slumped on the couch. He had his hands in his pockets, looking worried. "not good?"

"Not good…" Ink confirmed, his face creased in thought "The void… it managed to poke its own hole, create a portal and break through again. The wall, it must be… Oh no!"

"what?" Sans asked, rubbing his hands together nervously. He wasn't sure he even wanted to know.

Ink stood and paced, looking frantic and slightly desperate. "The wall separating the universes and the void. It must be weak. Oh dear god, the universes are in danger! If the void does that again, it might taint the universes. Not to mention those beasts! What do I do?!"

"I THOUGHT YOU ARE A GUARDIAN? SHOULDN'T YOU BE ABLE TO STOP IT?" Papyrus cocked his head to the side, voicing everyone's thoughts. Ink was practically hyperventilating.

"NO! I CAN'T! I'm the creator! There's nothing I will be able to do! I can't kill those beasts, and I don't have the ability to separate universes or make those kind of barriers! _I cant even strengthen the main wall if it's weak!_ OH GOD, WHAT DO I DO!?" Orange grasped Ink and sat him down, helping him to breathe again. Ink began to calm down, taking deep breaths as helpless tears ran down his cheeks.

"… what about Error, the destroyer?" Sans didn't want to say it. All eyes locked on him and Sans shrugged "he's the only option, right? he can just destroy those beasts and stuff. job done, good bye worries" He made a shooing gesture, as if brushing everything away.

"It's a start, I guess…" Ink admitted. He stood up, a little wobbly at first before coming back to being his confident self. "First, I must stop that creature plaguing this universe! I'll be back!"

They all saw him open a portal with his paintbrush then turned to see him on the television. He tackled the beast in the city, the news reporters going nuts over the scene before them. Everyone sat and watched, briefly forgetting the troubles they had encountered.

Everyone's lives were in danger. The void was starting to come loose, threatening to combine with the worlds and universes. It would destroy everything, turning it all into black nothingness.

They hoped Error would help. If not, they were going to die.

* * *

 **Woop woop!**

 **He's the other half of the previous chapter!**

 **Will the destroyer help and can they stop the void beasts? What can they do about the wall weakening, threatening the main universe!?**

 **All coming in the next chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you think? It really helps :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Ink had brought the creature back, throwing them both through a portal and back to the skeleton's house. They couldn't put it back into the void for that would be too risky and they would have to open the portal again so they chained it up in their attic to prevent it from escaping. It stormed around up there, constantly making noises and howling in annoyance. In the end, they had to muzzle it with Ink's magic too just in case someone passing through the forest would hear it. They were lucky that their nearest neighbors were so far away.

Next thing on the list was making plans. There was no doubt about helping Ink either. This wasn't just about them, it was about everything in existence and Ink couldn't attack. He could defend and stop a few hits, but that was it. It wouldn't get them very far and he couldn't stop these creatures from destroying. He was no killer, never going to be.

None of the skeletons really had faith that Error would help. They all knew what he was like.

Unlike Ink, the destroyer had been spotted a fair few times and would always attack if given the chance. He was also known to possess people, using them to do his bidding. His strings were the source of his magic, they came out from his hand like spider-man's webs. If the strings got inside you or around your soul, then it was too late for you.

He wanted them all dead. The only reason they weren't dead was because he often had trouble getting to universes these days. They found out Ink was the cause of his delay, apparently he had been messing around with the portals and stopping people from leaving the anti-void. Since he was the last guardian, he had control of the anti-void since it was his home. He could feel if anyone was trying to leave the anti-void so whenever Error tried, he tried his best to block it with his magic.

He seemed pretty proud of that, but he was worried. Error wasn't going to greet him warmly, that's for sure. It would be like poking a caged animal with a stick. Although it wasn't like he ever was going to be happy to see them. Error wasn't that type of person, especially not anymore.

Blueberry asked him about the universes, wanting to know about his adventures and all the different worlds he had created. Ink cheerfully told them of the many different and wonderful places, there were many more than they ever thought too.

He was clearly avoiding talking about the bad ones though, not wanting to upset anyone. He was proud of all his creations, but some of them were twisted. Some of them needed serious help and changes to help those living in it.

Underfell had been one of them. That was the universe where Red and his brother came from, but the two of them seemed okay now that they weren't there. They were actually passive. Although, they did still say rude things and act pretty unpleasantly but that couldn't be helped. It was just the way they were raised.

The worst of the two was easily Red's brother. He was as tall as Papyrus, if he had a makeover to look like a super villain. He wore a black chest plate, black jeans with a skull belt. Other than that, he had the same red gloves, boots and scarf. Although his scarf looked like it had been through a war. It was shredded and ripped in places, he had obviously been through some rough times.

They called him Black, which seemed very fitting for him. He had grinned his sharp teeth at the time, laughing wickedly at his nickname. Apparently he liked it too.

Now, the tall and obnoxious skeleton was gloating about how he was going to beat the destroyer as they walked through the anti-void. He was sure that he was stronger, and if he beat Error then he could have that title instead. Ink seriously doubted he would win, but Red was applauding him and encouraging him.

That was to be expected. Almost every brother duo, no matter the universe, cared about one another. It was quite a nice thing to see, but made Ink a little sad. He didn't have anyone like that… He was alone and it hurt more than he could bare sometimes.

Four skeletons continued to walk aimlessly through the completely white and strange world. They had never seen the anti-void before and it was truly something. It filled them with dread whenever they thought about staying here. It didn't seem like the best place to live. There was nothing and no one as far as they could see. They all were glad they had a home and universe of their own.

They had left Papyrus and Blueberry at home. They seemed much too innocent to bring along with them, even though they really wanted to come. Orange insisted on staying behind, to babysit the both of them and make sure that void creature stayed in the attic. They had agreed that might be for the best. So that left Ink, Sans, Red and Black. They were confident they could handle Error together.

It took some time, but Ink eventually managed to get a pinpoint on Error. Only because he felt Error trying to leave again. As soon as he felt it, he opened a portal and the group went through.

Error was sat on the ground, snarling to himself with his back to the group. They were starting to regret coming to see him already. He looked far scarier than the fell brothers ever could.

He wore a black jacket, with yellow strings and a blue hood. He had basketball shorts with a blue line, red and black sneakers and a red sweater. His teeth were yellow and his bones were a mixture of black, red and yellow. When he realized they were there and turned to face them, they got a good look at his eyes. They were completely red with a yellow pupil, making all skeletons but Ink take a step away. Ink noticed that his ever flowing blue tears had gotten worse. He didn't use to cry permanently like that. Not since… the editor.

The constant words around him began to flash quicker, the words Error surrounded him and his body began to go fuzzy like a television screen.

"What are you doing here?" He growled at Ink, briefly looking at the other behind him and began to grin amusingly "So… You have teamed up, to get rid of me once and for all. I've been waiting for this"

"What?! No! Of course not!" Ink quickly shook his head and hands, appalled by the idea of doing that to an old friend. Error may be bad now, but Ink still cared. "Error, we need your help!"

"Help?" His voice glitches, repeating a few times. He looked unbelieving for a moment then began to laugh when he realized they weren't joking "Why would I ever help you lot?!"

"look, you're the last person we want but you're the only one. the void is out of control and there are void monsters threatening to kill all life. so give us a hand here?" Sans grumpily explained. He certainly wasn't a fan of Error and he wanted this over with.

"No" Error's response was immediate. Everyone was still for a moment, as if unsure they had heard him right. He grinned at them "Let it happen. Then I will never have to see any of you ever again"

"But-!" Ink reached out to Error, who teleported instantly and appeared further away. He looked angry but kept himself relatively calm.

"Good luck with stopping them, then. I won't have any part in it. Good bye forever" Error waved and disappeared again, but they swore they could still hear his of glitches laughter in the air. He really wanted this. He wanted everything to waste away. Of course he would… they shouldn't have hoped that he was better than that.

Ink silently opened a portal out of the void, and stepped through. Everyone wordlessly followed after him. They ended up back in their home, while Papyrus and Blueberry bombarded them with questions about how it went. Ink just shook his head. They grew upset too.

The world… All of the universes… They were doomed.

Now what? Error was their only hope. They weren't strong enough to do anything about this, even if they gathered all the other AU's together. They might be able to hold it off for a little while, but they will just buying time before the inevitable.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, everyone. Some guardian I am… I can't do anything but cover a stupid portal that will eventually break and let the creatures through…" Ink despaired, sitting and putting his head into his hands. He began to tremble and sob while Papyrus tried to comfort him.

Everyone decided he would stay here with them, while they tried to work something out. But what could they do…?

* * *

 **Hope you are all having a good time, if not then I hope this makes it just a little better!**

 **A new chapter for you! I'm going to be posting the next one in a moment too so keep a look out!**

 **I decided that I wanted to have an even amount of chapters of each of the sites I'm posting my chapters on. Just makes life a little easier.**

 **Feel free to review and give free back! I highly encourage it!**

 **I kind of feel like this chapter could be better, I'm not entirely sure but I have been editing it a bit since then. Hopefully its alright!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It had been a week since Error declined to help, the skeletons had taken some time to let this all sink in. Now they were back to trying to ways to stop this from happening. They weren't planning to give up easily.

Each brother duo took turns to keep an eye on their two troubles, one would watch the void beast while the other watched the portal. Each day, a tiny piece of the paint chipped away. Each day, Ink became even more depressed. Each day, they were a step closer to losing everything they had ever known.

They tried to keep all of this from everyone else. No one else other than the skeletons knew anything about what was going on, and the humans were busy fixing the city. No one knew where the creature had come from or who Ink was. Sans and Papyrus had done a good job, they had managed to keep everyone they cared about in the dark… apart from one person. Frisk.

Frisk was the human that saved them and brought them up to the surface after an eternity of being underground. They were a positive and lovely kid. The queen of the monsters, Toriel Dreemurr, adopted the kid and they were friends with pretty much all the monsters. The child was a lot smarter than they seemed, they had known the skeleton brothers were hiding something big. Papyrus was bad at keeping secrets and when they talked to him over the phone, he was a stuttering mess.

Sans and Papyrus were particularly close to Frisk, it wasn't uncommon that they would showed up randomly to hang out. They had decided to do just that today, they wanted to find out what they were hiding and catch them out.

"Uncle Sans! Uncle Pappy!" They couldn't have picked a worse time to throw the door open and run in, only to find a room filled with skeletons. Their jaw dropped.

They wore a purple and blue striped sweater with brown shorts and brown boots. Their skin was tanned and they had short brown hair, ending at their shoulders with brown eyes to match. The kid preferred to use gender neutral pronouns, they decided it shouldn't matter what gender they are.

Sans immediately got to explaining everything, before asking the kid not to tell anyone. They had taken it pretty well and looked at him with a smug expression, the kid was good at sleuthing. However, the part about their impending doom was excluded. The kid shouldn't have to live with knowing that, it was unfair and too great of a weight to carry around. He lied, saying that just few void monsters will escape and attack people. They wanted to prevent that from happening.

Papyrus introduced everyone by their nicknames after that, and Frisk shook each of their hands happily. They were gleeful to make more friends, especially skeletons.

The carefree child were quick to try and help, asking different things and thinking of different ways they could stop this from happening. But they had already ticked off everything the kid suggested. They kept trying until the kid went dry, sitting with a glum face.

No one really liked to see that look on them, but they lit right back up and started to search online. They researched about voids, to find out everything they could. They stayed the night, after they had gotten Toriel's permission over the phone, and they stayed up way past their bed time then up early in the morning to start looking again.

Frisk's determination to find a way to stop this was filling everyone with hope, Ink found himself grinning as he helped the kid. Frisk reminded him of how he used to be, before shit hit the fan and when there were three guardians. He missed those times.

A few hours later, after they had eaten spaghetti for lunch, Frisk found themselves laying on the floor surrounded by books. There was paper all around, with spider diagrams of ideas and notes. But they had found nothing.

"There must be a way…" Frisk sighed to themselves, an arm over their eyes. They were alone in the front room, laying on the fuzzy blue rug. The skeletons had left to get some air in the garden, before they started looking again. Frisk could see how all of this was wearing them down, but at least they had an extra pair of hands to help.

"You might as well give up, Frisk" A voice filled the room, sounding flat and uncaring. A child was sat by Frisk, with their head in their hand and a bored expression. They looked strikingly similar to Frisk, except for a few differences. Their hair was the same length, but more on the ginger side. Their skin was more pale than tanned, and their eyes were red. They wore a green and yellow striped sweater, with the same brown shorts and boots.

"No, I won't give up. People could get hurt if we don't do something, Chara" Frisk answered, glancing at the child rolling their eyes. Frisk was the only one who could see Chara, since she was kind of a ghost. It was a long story, but Chara fell into the underground long before Frisk did. Toriel's son found them and brought them to his parents, who adopted her. But one day… a dangerous plan was made.

The monsters were stuck in the underground and there was only two ways to get through barrier leading to the surface. One, a monster needed to absorb a human soul and that monster would be able to go through but only that monster. Two, they needed to collect seven human souls and that would shatter the entire barrier for everyone to leave.

Chara was the only human in the underground, and she wanted everyone to be free. She had a hard life in the surface, which caused her to hate humanity. One night, she decided that enough was _enough_. But when she presented her idea and offered up her soul to her brother – their brother wasn't too keen on the idea.

None the less, Chara persuaded her brother to do it. She killed themselves by consuming buttercups, poisoning herself so that her monster brother could consume her soul. Toriel and the monster king, Asgore, were both distraught and unaware of their children's plan.

The next step, her brother snuck to Chara's body which was laid in a coffin with the shape of a red cartoon heart on the top. He took Chara's soul, and the two siblings were joined as one. He could hear this sister's voice again and she praised him for doing this.

They crossed the barrier together, taking Chara's soulless body with them. They reached a human village and laid Chara's body in a field of buttercups, which pleased Chara greatly. Her body could be at piece, surrounded by their favorite flowers in the village she grew up in.

But then, the humans saw the monster and thought that he had killed the child. They quickly began to attack him. Chara shouted at their brother to kill them, for this was the next part of their plan. They were going to collect the seven human souls needed to break the barrier.

Their brother, however, couldn't do it. The humans just feared what they didn't understand and they were innocent, they did nothing wrong to deserve this. He didn't want to hurt them and couldn't bring himself to do it. So, beaten and dying, their brother dragged himself back through the barrier. He laid down in a patch of buttercups, apologized to Chara and slowly turned to dust. The king and queen had lost two children in one night.

When Frisk fell, they met Chara. She was a ghost and she wanted nothing more than to destroy the entire underground. She didn't only hate humans now, she hated monsters too. She was angry that she killed herself for nothing, she hated her brother for giving up on their plan. He gave up on Chara and let himself get killed.

At a snail's pace, Frisk began to befriend Chara. The grumpy child helped them through the underground and stuck by them. Whenever Frisk felt like they couldn't go on, Chara was always there to urge them forward. She disliked a lot of things around her, but Frisk was getting her to open up. She had even told them their full story, and Frisk had cried for her. Chara decided that she would stay besides Frisk and help them through life, she couldn't help but get attached to Frisk since their souls were so similar.

But now, Chara was showing signs of how she was before. It was clear she was more than happy to let these void monsters kill people. Frisk was going to have to work a little harder on getting Chara to warm up to humanity, apparently.

"Hey, dumb and dumber. Snap out of it!" Chara clicked her fingers in Frisk's face, practically shouting in their ear. Frisk shook their heard, snapping out of their thoughts. "I can feel something weird outside"

"Something weird? What do you mean?" Frisk sat up, giving Chara their full attention. She blushed a little at Frisk's actions as she still wasn't used to being seen after all this time. She didn't mind though, it was nice to have company.

"It's hard describe it... It feels a bit like magic but it's… different. It's not the magic we are used to and it's really strong" Chara was frowning in thought then stood up, looking out the window "It doesn't feel too threatening though so I think we should check it out"

Frisk wasted no time getting up. They silently slipped out the front door, not wanting to drag the skeletons into this. Besides, they didn't feel like they had to rely on them and could handle things themselves. They didn't know about Chara too, and it should probably stay like that for now.

The source was coming somewhere from the forest besides the house. Frisk skipped besides Chara while they kept their head down and their fists clenched to their sides. They always seemed tense, even though there was no reason to be. Frisk guessed they were just thinking about things too hard.

So, Frisk began to chatter to Chara to fill the silence. They talked about random things and they could see Chara slowly beginning to relax. Eventually they had Chara joining the conversation, laughing and joking together. But a few minutes into their walk, she suddenly stopped dead and went quiet.

"There… That's the source" She pointed forwards and Frisk followed her finger. There, leaning against a large oak tree, was the biggest wrench the two has ever seen. It was open-ended, the silver metal was shining brightly in the mid-day sun despite the dirt all around it "The magic is practically over spilling from it"

The wrench looked so out of place and Frisk found themselves drawn to it. Before they had realized it, they had already lifted it up. They held it in the middle, their hands wrapped around the purple and black striped handle. Chara screeched when she saw what Frisk had done.

"FRISK! That thing is dangerous!" Chara had her hands to her head, watching Frisk struggling to hold the heavy tool in their small arms. It was true, the two ends of the wrench could probably cut through anything. "Put it down! Oh my god, Frisk! Listen to me and put that down!"

"It's fine, I got it. I'm going to take it back" Frisk began to carry it off, back in the direction of the house. They struggled and clambered around, before deciding to let one side drop. It went straight down, cutting through the air and slicing into the dirt. Chara practically screamed, thinking it was going to kill them.

Trying to pull it back out, Frisk huffed in annoyance. It was stuck deeply and took a while of tugging until it was freed from the soil. They then began to drag it across the dirt ground, leaving a trail behind them while Chara squawked at them about their carelessness.

Just as they opened the door, the skeletons had only just figured out Frisk had disappeared. They were just getting into a panic when they arrived, Sans had rushed forward to hug them but stopping short when they saw the giant wrench.

Ink let out a screech.

* * *

 **Good news! Reader is going to show up any moment now!**

 **I know you have been patiently wating and I can happily tell you that your time to shine is coming!**

 **For now though, another cliff hanger! My favorite way to end a chapter!**

 **I'm not sorry muhahahaha!**

 **~~~~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Chara was eyeing all around them. The magic had gotten stronger the moment that Frisk had touched the wrench and so did the ominous feeling. Now, it was starting to feel like there was someone there. Someone like them, someone who was meant to be dead. Although, they were sure it was just paranoia.

"That's- Oh my god! G-give me that!" Ink rushed forward and took the wrench out of Frisk's hands, looking it over closely. Everyone slowly uncovered their ears after Ink's ungodly and loud shriek. "IT'S THE REAL DEAL! Where did you find this!?"

"I took a walk outside and found it in the forest" Frisk rubbed their sore hands, watching Ink. His eyes were sparkling with delight and suddenly he was crying.

"This must mean…! SHES ALIVE! She has to be!" He shouted, spinning around with the wrench as he hugged it closely to him. Everyone was looking at him like he was insane but he didn't seem to care. He was too wrapped up in glee.

"Ink, what in the hell are you talking about?" Red crossed his arms and Ink settled down, a wide grin spread across his face. He took a seat and gently set the wrench across his lap, then motioned for everyone to sit too.

"Allow me to explain…" He took a deep breath "In the beginning, there were only two guardians…"

And so, Ink told them the story of how all their universes came to be. About the fight between Error and the editor. How upset they both were about it, and how it drove Error to be the way he was now. They sat around and listened intently, occasionally asking questions to help them understand.

He went on to explain about why the wrench was so important. It was one of the editors tools, something that was used for their duties as a guardian. It should have vanished, along with them but here it was in mint condition. He concluded that they must still be alive, somewhere and somehow.

They were the only ones who could make everything right again, in a way that Error could never. The editor could stop this from happening with as much effort as a sloth, they could stop all the glitches and bad universes one and for all. They could even stop those abusing unnatural powers. Things could finally go back into balance.

Immediately, everyone was filled with relief and faith again. They had a new, better option up for grabs. It must have been a sign to them that the editor was living and they could help. Ink guessed it must be greater forces, giving them a hand and a sign. He couldn't help but feel a little frustrated though, it could have come sooner. But there was one problem still standing… where were they?

"Oh. The editor is a _she_ , by the way" Ink piped up. Everyone looked at him then, in shock of this news while he let out a nervous laugh "Yeah, she's not a skeleton. More like a human actually. We always did find it weird how she wasn't a skeleton. We thought that maybe it was to appeal to the humans as well as monsters… She's really pretty too…" No one heard him mumble the last part

"Huh… Anyway" Frisk shook it off, and continued "Could they be in the void or anti-void?"

"No, I doubt it. The void doesn't exactly like guardians. Even if she was there then she wouldn't be around. The void consumes whatever is inside it and would have destroyed her straight away" Ink put a hand to his chin. "And I would know if she was in the anti-void"

"well, guess it's time to start a new search" Everyone nodded at Reds statement and scattered. They were back to the books and papers to find anything they may have missed. Some sort of tie to this person that might determine where she was hiding. They needed to find her at all costs.

Meanwhile… someone else was watching.

* * *

Error paced angrily in the anti-void. After the visit from Ink and those stupid skeletal abominations, he was fuming more than ever. He continued to rant to himself about them, while repeatedly trying to open portals. Only to be blocked off again by Ink's magic.

He gave a yell, the roar echoing through the white space. It reminded him just how alone he was here and he slumped down onto the ground with a huff.

"Fuck those guys. I will find a way out" He swore, slamming a fist on the ground besides him.

Silence stretched out. The air felt suffocating to him, he tried his best to stay calm. He did live here, but being stuck here was taking its toll. Error hated being trapped, especially by Ink and he had been here for such a long time now.

But Ink couldn't keep him here forever.

A twisted grin pulled onto his face at his thoughts. With a flick of his strings, he opened up a window to see what those idiots were doing. He planned to start mocking their every move and find out what they were doing now that they were helpless, to keep himself entertained.

The smile was instantly ripped off his face when he saw what Ink was holding. A wrench with an unmistakable purple and black pattern. He clenched his fists.

"… She's… alive?"

* * *

 **Another chapter! And I'm about to post the next one!**

 **(You may have noticed reader isn't in this one... well...)**

 **Next chapter: READER INCOMING! EVERYONE TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!**

 **Also, your being warned. Poor reader, feels and hurt are coming too o(╥﹏╥)o**

 **Love from Raven~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Being devoid of emotions, walking around lifeless and expressionless… it's not a way that anyone should have to be. Yet, you couldn't feel anything. You had never smiled before, from what you knew, and no happiness could ever be felt around you. You did remember that you used to cry about this. It was unfair and you didn't like it. But you grew to get used to it.

There was a lot you couldn't remember. Like a times when you could feel things like a normal person, like a sane person. You could still recognize emotions and knew what they were, so you must have had some experience with them in your past. But you couldn't be sure.

Sometimes, you could remember bits and pieces but you never dwelled on them. Which resulted in you forgetting them again. You just didn't care anymore, unlike how you used to be.

You used to grasp onto your memories. You used to fight for them, you used to fight for your freedom. Then you gave up, bit by bit. You couldn't escape. You couldn't get out of here. Memories started to bring you pain instead of hope or happiness. You didn't mind being forgotten anymore, you didn't mind being alone.

It wasn't always so dark. You could vaguely remember a place, nothing like here. A white brightness, it would often seem like a blinding gleam to those who weren't used to it. But it used to be your home.

Now your home was the walls that surrounded you. The darkness and the shadows called your name, they were your only friends here along with that same, tall lampshade. It gave out a dim light to your surroundings, making everything glow eerily. That used to upset you. But now, the only things that upset you were those paintings on the walls.

Hanging in various places on the wall, they showed many different things. One was a large city, with many people passing in the street. All wore smiles as the sun shined down on the busy day. The others were pictures of families, enjoying holidays and special occasions. Some were things like butterflies and beaches.

They constantly tortured you and reminded you that another, better world existed. That you could never go back. Sometimes, you would start to scream and destroy the paintings. Then you would rush out the room, through one of the various doors only for them to be back.

Each hallway was exactly the same. No matter how far you walk or run, each door you opened would be a copy of the same hallway. The hallway were old, with an antique look. It was fairly long, with a door at each end and two more doors on either side.

It was narrow, but enough to fit a few people. A tall grandfather clock stood proudly, next to some wooden drawers. But you could never get them open, no matter how hard you try.

"Clock…" You whispered to yourself, as if to remind yourself what the object was while you stared at the grandfather clock. You began to make ticking noises along with it, a constant _tick tock._ Your giggles soon followed after, the only sound around were yourself and the ticks.

Moving on, you went through yet another door and into the next hallway. You continued to giggle and walk through doors, while singing "Hickory, dickory, dock. The mouse ran up the clock"

You pushed the hand of the clock, setting it to one hour. You used to watch the time, to try and keep track of how long you had been here. But after so long, you gave up. The clock chimed, while you sung the rest.

"The clock stuck one. The mouse ran down. Hickory, dickory, dock" Singing it a few more times through the hallways, you eventually lost interest. You must have sung that song a thousand times, it didn't keep you as entertained as it used to.

Walking through the hallways provided you with a little more entertainment. It gave you something to do. You wondered through them before because you hoped that you would find an exit but you knew there wasn't one. This was your prison. These walls would never let you out.

Where were you? Who knew, you sure as hell didn't. Some place that doesn't truly exist? Inside your mentally unstable head? A place made by some sadistic person that wanted you to see you run around like a rat in a maze? You didn't think about it, you weren't sure you wanted to know the truth for you being here. It would no doubt be horrible and push you further down insanity.

Being alone had taken a toll on you. Perhaps you might have lasted a bit longer if you had someone else by your side, to help you keep hold of yourself but you didn't have that luxury. All you remembered was waking up, laying on the red carpet of the hallway. You ran through doors, desperately trying to find a way out until you stopped and cried until your eyes were sore.

The hallucinations started after a few days. You started to imagine a blurry figure at the end of the hall but when you reached them, they would just slip through your fingers. Sometimes it would be other things, like insects or children. You would occasionally open a door and see a whole scene.

Those were the best hallucinations. Where there was more to see, where you could roam around freely in what your mind had created until it disappeared and you would be left staring at a wall.

You would be part of the paintings you were always forced to see, in the eyes of a stranger. There were times when you were unwrapping presents and hugging strangers. Other times, you were frolicking along a beach. You would give anything to experience a real beach.

Other times, it would feel more like a memory. You were be looking through someone's eyes, and the person felt so familiar. They were still a stranger to you, but you were pretty sure it was you from the past. They never lasted long, those hallucinations only came in short flashes.

There were many things you had seen. The white brightness that you roughly remembered, a snowy forest, children with striped clothing, humans living their lives, a large mountain and lastly… skeletons. You remembered living skeletons. It was strange, but you didn't question anymore.

They were never real. They weren't the real thing, you weren't free and you would always end up back in the hallway. At least you weren't bothered when the hallucinations ended anymore. You barely even flinched now.

It was during one of these visions … that everything changed in your personal, little hell hallway. Something actually happened, after thousands of years. For better or worse?

* * *

 ***KABOOM***

 **THE READER HAS LANDED!**

 **Okay, so it probably wasn't what you were expecting but I did warn you about the feels! xD**

 **When I said the reader was coming, I saw one comment on the other site that was like "Yay, I can't wait to interact with people!"**

 **I was like "Oh shit, they are going to kill me for this" ( o_o)**

 **BUT, GOOD NEWS IS -**

 **I'm going to release another chapter to celebrate the readers appearance!**

 **Maybe it will distract you from gathering the pitchforks for a moment or two ಠ‿↼**

 **ENJOY, MY BEAUTIES!**

 **( ﾟヮﾟ)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"I think I know a way to get to the editor"

They didn't expect Frisk to come up with such a good plan and they were going to be the one to pull it off. It was a bit risky but they couldn't deny that it just might work. That, and the kid reminded them that risk it was in their name. Frisk was glad they could relieve some tension when everyone chucked at the joke and its irony.

"Look, I'll be in and out before you know it. I promise" The kid wrapped their arms around Sans and Papyrus, patting their backs reassuringly. The brothers didn't want to have to use the kid, but it looked like they didn't have much of a choice. Frisk was a human, which meant they had a very strong soul.

It was a known fact that humans were stronger than monsters. A monster's soul was the entire combinations of their being. They body was made up of magic, mercy and compassion. If their body was damaged so was their soul and vice versa.

But a human soul is only one part of their being. It stays hidden, safely inside their physical body and is the key to their personality. Their body protects their soul, making them harder to hurt.

This is what makes humans stronger. That, and their soul personality. Humans are not capable of magic, but their emotions are just as mighty. There are seven known soul colours, each one represents a different core trait and had their own advantages. Frisk's was a bright red, which stood for determination. This means that they will stop at nothing to achieve their goal. It was no surprise a soul like that freed everyone.

And right now, the kid was determined to do this.

The battle plan was to use Frisk's soul to find the editors soul. They could do this with the power of a determination. The ability was called a "save" and had two meaning. One, was that Frisk could save a point in time and come back to it later if they wanted. This meant going back in time. Most people forgot about everything after the save, except Sans. He knew when time was being messed with and scolded the kid repeatedly. Frisk promised they would only use that in emergencies from now on, and had kept their word.

Second ability of a save was something very powerful. This was the thing that they would be using to reach the editor. Frisk could reach out with their soul and bring other souls to the light if they are lost. Effectively, they would save them. They had to sleep and try to call out to her, they held her wrench besides them. With luck, the magic pouring out of the wrench would help find her.

The skeletons stayed close, ready to help if something went wrong while Frisk slowly began to fall asleep. Sans held their hand while Papyrus held their other, the other skeletons looked on worriedly. Blue and Orange found that they were exactly like the human from their universe, likewise for Red and Black. They had only just met the kid, but they were already friends.

Eventually, they had dozed off.

* * *

Mindlessly walking through the hall didn't help any of your boredom. You were going to go off the deep end again if you didn't get something to do. True that you had been here a very long time but you had found ways. Right now, you were completely out of ideas.

Just as you were about to start getting violent, which usually involved banging on the walls and shouting to no one in particular, something finally happened. Your vision began to blur around the edges. Colour slowly seeped in your vision, mixing in with the world like a dye.

Slowly, the colours began to form patterns until you could no longer see. They should have scared you and made you feel uncertain. You couldn't explain the feeling rushing through you but it felt like comfort instead. The rainbow swirling round in your vision somehow gave you a bit of grip on the sanity you had lost a long time ago and a sense of hope. It reminded you of... one of the skeleton you had glimpsed.

The patterns then formed into an environment. Your sight remained blurred for a moment before becoming clear. You stood there, looking around at your surrounding with your mouth hanging open. You had never dreamt of something so… tranquil and peaceful.

Sure, it was nice when you would sometimes find yourself part of those pictures and being in a loving family for once. Something you longer for very much. But this took the cake, this must have been your favorite place to hallucinate.

You had never been here before, your soul brimmed with excitement. On the ground was water, pure and untainted. It was blue, a reflection of the vibrant sky and fluffy white clouds were dotted variously. A warm sun shone down, making the water shimmer beautifully while it soaked into your pale skin.

There was water for as far as you could see, nothing stood on the horizon and you were completely alone here. As you began to wonder forward, you noticed that you weren't walking _in_ the water… you were walking _on_ the water. A little yip of surprise and awe escaped your mouth, you began to take steps back and forth to test the stability.

It almost felt like you were walking on ice, you were almost afraid it would break under you but nothing happened. Gentle ripples spread across the vast water with every movement and you calmed down at the sight. You were perfectly safe, everything's fine here. It wasn't one of those hallucinations. Reminding yourself that a few times, you felt at peace again.

You giggled to yourself in exhilaration and you ran across the water like a free bird, spreading your arms out like wings. The wind whipped against your arms pleasantly and your hair flowed behind you as you took delight in your surroundings.

Twirling around in one spot, you stopped to dance like no one was watching. Your movements flowed beautifully like the water around you and your smile was a bright as the sun itself. You loved this. It had been a long time you had such a great hallucination and your previous dejection was no more. The open space and new environment was just what the doctor ordered.

When you knelt down onto your knees, there was no discomfort and it felt as comfortable as sitting on a cloud. The water surrounded you and cleansed your body while you swirled in around using your hands. You cupped some and poured it over your head, the droplets hitting you felt heavenly.

Before you knew it, you were up and whizzing around again. Kicking water into the air, springing and swaying, giggling and fooling around. Time went on and on, you didn't even notice that you had spent so much time in this hallucination. You were having so much fun.

Eventually, you stopped and laid in the pool. You took a long break, out of breath from all you're prancing. You refused to sleep, afraid that you would wake up in the hall so you stared up at the sky instead. The clouds continued to float past you, and sun stayed high up in the sky.

Why couldn't you have been trapped her? In this beautiful, watery wonderland?

Another ripple of water came from somewhere else. You sat up when you noticed, and looking in the direction that it came from. Off in the distance, was a blurred figure. You started to stand, squinting in hopes of seeing it clearer but your feet suddenly began to sink.

You shrieked, desperately trying to pull your feet out but to no avail. The figure ran to you, but didn't get there in time before you went under.

Bubbles followed after you and the deeper you went, the darker it got. You choked out, trying to scream and claw your way back to the surface but the pool continued to suck you downwards. Once you were out the breath, you realized that this was it. You were going to die. So you let go.

Your arms lazily floated at your sides, going deeper and deeper into the abyss. You hit the bottom, and you lay on the sandy ocean floor. Blue coral and sea weed surrounded you, your hair fanned out in the water.

The sun peaked through slightly, shining rays into the water but not far enough to pierce the darkness you lay in. The figure was above you, water distorting them so much that you still couldn't make them out. They had a hand in the water and they were reaching out to you.

Your body was too far away. They would never reach you or save you. And you would never know them. You were trapped and drowned. Your tears added to the water as you shut your eyes.

* * *

 **(╯°□°）╯︵( .O.)**

 **WAHHHHH, I'M SORRY FOR ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!**

 **But I just had to do it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Hope you are enjoying the story so far, I can't tell you how happy all of this has made me!**

 **I never thought this would get the attention that it has, especially on the other site. I love you guys!**

 **Even if you want my head on a pike because of that cliff I just kicked you over, while you cling on for dear life ಠ‿↼**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Frisk had never seen something so stunning once they opened their brown eyes.

Their time in the underground had shown them so many sights and great places full of colour and wonder. The surface, the human world, could never compare to the things they had seen. There was the ancient ruins, a place full of purple stone and an overgrowth of vines. It had such a wise feel to it and it was unforgettable.

Then there was Snowdin. A little village in the underground that was covered in magical snow despite being in a cave. It was cold but so white and amazing that Frisk didn't mind the frost one bit. They had visited often, playing in the snow and talking to the friendly monsters who lived there.

Waterfall was full of shining rocks that sat on the ceiling like stars, the ground was black sand and the water glowed blue. Mushrooms and blue flowers were all around and everything looked like it was straight out a fairy tale. Frisk loved that room.

Hotland was hot. And full of magma. Frisk couldn't say they were too keen on that one since they always found themselves sticky and sweaty. But it was still amazing to see, they couldn't deny that.

"Wow…" Frisk whispered to themselves, going in a full circle to see that it was the same all around them. They seemed to be in a sea of water, standing on top with no sign of land anywhere. Clouds and the sun reflected on the surface.

But they didn't have as long as they wanted to look around. Movement came from somewhere not too far away from them. They looked to see someone there, sitting up and looking straight back at them. And then they screamed.

Frisk ran over while they tried to free themselves and they got a good look of the person before them. She looked as beautiful as the scenery. The pale skin, the gorgeous hair, the striking eyes, everything about her was enchanting.

She had a white dress on, that clung to her body and she had one white wing and one black wing. Frisk felt like they were looking at a majestic swan as she fought against the water.

But she fell and began to drown. Frisk managed to break through the surface and get a hand through, but they couldn't save her in time. The child wept for the stranger, until things abruptly changed. She disappeared and the world around them began to shrink.

Frisk fought to stay upright as everything shook, but fell down with a splash. The shaking formed a wave which swept over Frisk before they could even think or get back up. They shut their eyes until it was over, then woke up laying in a complete different place.

They were in a hall, with paintings and doors. They didn't really pay much attention to the paintings, they found them to be a little boring. Everything was wooden and old looking, the only sound was coming from a tall clock besides some drawers. There was a lamp in a corner, the only thing lighting up the hall and giving it a spooky glow. A large rug spread across the floor, it was red and made Frisk a little nervous. This was straight out a haunted house.

When the child opened the doors, they came to the exact same hall and dread filled their body. They stood in the hall with all the doors wide open, staring in shock and fear. _what was this place!?_

A crash sounded from somewhere, Frisk ran straight in that direction. It could have been something bad, and Frisk was scared of it in the back of their mind but their childish urge to find company over ruled every feeling. They couldn't stand to be alone, they needed someone. They needed an adult.

The child burst through the door and found the girl from before. She was no longer wearing a white dress and the wings were smaller in size. Now she wore rags, her legs were bare and scratched up. She was covered in dirt, splinters and she looked very different than the first time Frisk had seen her.

The clock was broken on the ground before her, glass everywhere and she looked down at it while huffing angrily. She briefly looked at Frisk, before turning and kicking a door open. The child quickly followed, desperate not to lose her in these halls. They got the feeling the halls went on forever and they were luckily they happened to wake so close to each other.

Frisk followed them for a while, as she walked through doors. It seemed she was in no mood to talk so Frisk waited until she calmed down. The girl only seemed to get worse though. Frisk could feel the frustration from here, until the girl spun round to the child.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" She yelled, taking a step forward while Frisk jumped back in surprise "The hallucination is meant to be over! Leave me alone! GET OUT! BE FREE!"

There was a long pause, Frisk opened and closed their mouth like a fish until the girl growled. She stalked off again and Frisk stumbled after her. When they were in the next hall, Frisk found their courage again.

"I… I'm not a hallucination" Their voice was quiet and shaky, they continued anyway while the girl slowed turned to them again "My name is Frisk… I've… come to get you out of here"

The girl only scoffed before sinking down to the floor. She sat down, leaning against the wall and buried her head in her knees.

"False hope is a terrible thing. I won't fall into that trap" She muttered. Frisk cautiously approached without her noticing "You're not real. When I look up, I'll be alone again"

But when she did, Frisk was standing there in front of her all of a sudden. She startled before her expression hardened and she was about to yell again. Until they reached out and put a hand on skin.

Her skin was freezing cold, as if there was no blood there at all and the girl flinched immediately at the contact. She didn't speak, just stared with wide and shocked eyes.

"I need your help. No, _we_ need your help" Frisk nodded, remembering everyone else and reminding themselves how worried they must be right now. They should get her out quickly. They might even be on a time limit "You're the only one that can save everyone, but I'm going to save you first"

Suddenly, Frisk was pulled into a crushing hug. The girl held her close in her arms and sobbed uncontrollably. They felt their heart breaking slightly. The editor must have been stuck in here for the longest time, she must have been so terribly lonely.

They sat together, Frisk was in her lap and rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. Frisk wasn't so good at looking after others and they were used to being the one to get looked after. But they tried their best for her and it seemed to be working.

"I-I'm sorry" She rasped, sounding croaky from crying so much "I haven't had any contact with real people before. It's just… so nice. I'm not even sure if you really are real or if my hallucinations have stepped up their game but I want to enjoy this" She held tighter, feeling pitiful and wheezing out a weak laugh at herself.

"It's okay. You're not alone anymore" Frisk whispered and began to silently weep for her. It was so unfair that she had been here, all alone with no one even though she had done nothing wrong.

"Thank you… Frisk, was it?" She asked, lifting her head off their shoulder to look the child over. Frisk nodded, staring into her deep purple eyes. She looked exhausted and sad for someone so pretty.

They stayed in each other arms for a little longer, unwilling to move. She cradled Frisk and held her as if she was grasping at life itself. She had no plans on letting go.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! There you have it! Next chapter! More coming later ;3**

 **Not quite so much cliff hanger this time either, I'm getting better haha**

 **Enjooooooy! I love you and thank you for the support!**

 **You all rock my world!**

 **Raven out~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It took a lot of convincing but you eventually decided to listen to Frisk. They wanted to take you back to "the real world" as they put it so you could be some kind of hero. You didn't understand but you knew that there was no way out of here, so you didn't listen to the kid.

Apparently, this bugged them to no end. Once they started talking about getting you out of here – they didn't stop. They kept telling you it was possible but they couldn't do it unless you approved.

You wanted nothing more than to be out of this hell but… this kid might not even be real. What if you decided you wanted out of here and they would take you to somewhere worse? What if Frisk turned out to be some kind of devil in disguise? They already knew how to annoy you by pestering.

Okay, maybe that one was a little unrealistic. This kid seemed to be as sweet as anything and very innocent. They just wanted the best for you… right?

Ignoring them wasn't working out and they refused to let you be. So you caved in and agreed to whatever tricks they had up their sleeve. You had pretty much been through everything already, they could do their worst for all you cared.

Their joy knew no bounds and you almost felt guilty since they really did look like they wanted to help you. They forced you to stop walking through the hallways, they sat you down and went silent.

"Er… Frisk?" You raised an eyebrow at them, trying to ignore the clock in the background. Ever since that wonderful hallucination ended with you drowning, it had been upsetting you more than usual.

It wasn't exactly nice to be ripped out of such a great place, and forced back _here_. You wanted to be anywhere but here, which is one of the reasons you agreed to Frisk.

"Shh, it takes concentration" They pressed a finger to your lips and you slumped in defeat, slightly entertained at their antic's. What good would sitting in silence do? You were starting to think they were as unhinged as you, but you didn't mind. You were glad to have a companion here. It was about time you got a friend, as little as they were.

Frisk came up just above your hip, and they were so full of life. You estimated they must be about seven years old and you couldn't tell their gender but you decided not to assume either. They wore an adorable little blue and purple sweater with shorts and boots. You wanted to brush your fingers through their short hair but resisted while they were so deep in concentration.

Your back hit the wall in shock when a soft _pop_ noise filled the room. You looked to see they had brought out their soul from their chest. It was a bright, beautiful red. Your mind recalled it meant determination and you stared at the little cartoon shaped heart until they spoke.

"Can you bring your soul out too?" They sat down between your stretched out legs, their soul floating down with them. You wordlessly nodded and pulled it out without any effort.

Souls were a strange thing and they were one of the few things that you remembered from your past. You had seen plenty of souls before, for what you remembered, but this one was particularly bright. This kid really was pure and trustworthy, you shouldn't have doubted them.

The brighter the soul was, the better and greater the person was. A dark soul was a bad thing. Black typically meant hate but that wasn't to say a soul couldn't come back from it. But it would take a lot out of them and leave scars. Black swallows a soul and leaves it damaged, you were relieved to see this kid was completely free of scars or blemished. It was so pretty.

"Your soul is very pretty" Frisk complimented you, surprising you a little. You said theirs was much prettier, making a smile spread across their face in appreciation.

Your soul wasn't really anything special to you and you usually kept it inside you. It hurt to look at it sometimes, you disliked your own soul and you weren't sure why. You presumed it had something to do with your past again. Most unexplained feelings could only be that.

The little heart was pulsing black and white. Little waves of each colour would wash over it, but deep inside you could just make out a touch of light purple. You couldn't see how the kid would think good of your soul. It was ugly and weird. Souls don't just flashed black and white like that.

"So… How does this work, kid?" The tips of your lips pulled up into a hesitant smile. Frisk noticed a put a hand over yours, scooting a little closer.

"I need you to trust me, firstly" They kept a hand over yours while you frowned in thought.

Did you trust the kid? You didn't really have much to lose. And… if you recalled, they had tried to save you from drowning even though it was a hallucination. They could have just left the water to swallow you but they didn't. They reached out to you with nothing but hope.

Next point was their determination. Their intentions were as clear as day. They wanted to get you out of here. Even the look on their face was pure determination that came straight from their soul. You felt silly for even trying to say no to them. They weren't going to give up, that's for sure.

Their soul was just so… so bright and lovely. So good, pure and innocent. You couldn't find a reason to distrust them anymore.

"Yeah. I do trust you" You turned your hand over and held theirs. They grinned with childish excitement, you could see them almost bouncing on the spot.

"Okay! Next, I have to shut my eyes and try to sleep for this. Before I fall asleep, my soul is going to call to yours. Then I will leave here with you!" They happily explained, before laying their head down on your lap to get this started. You, on the other hand, felt terror bubble up inside your soul.

"B-But what if you leave and I don't!" You felt tears threaten to fall while they sat up again "I don't want to be alone here! Please, oh god please! Don't leave me here!"

"It's okay!" Frisk wrapped their arms around you, while you held them like a mother protecting her young. You couldn't stand the idea of being alone again "It will work, and even if it doesn't then I will come back! I will keep coming back until we both leave together!"

That helped to settle you down, but you still held them in your arms tightly. But… despite your unwillingness… you felt hope. A want and hope to finally get out of here. You finally had a door that would lead out of here. With a gulp, you laid Frisk back down.

You hadn't noticed until now, but you had already gotten attached to them. Maybe it was because they were just a kid, and you felt the need to keep them safe. Or it was your desperate need for company. But you were defiantly attached, no doubts.

"Okay… I trust you, I believe you" You played with their brown locks while they smiled encouraging up at you. You managed a little smile in return "Just… If it doesn't work… Don't forget about me"

"Never" Was all they said. One simple word, but said with so much confidence and certainty that you relaxed your tense shoulders immediately. It was a promise without the need to announce that.

Frisk fell asleep after a while. You sat around for a little while until you realized you really need to stretch your legs. You carefully moved the kid and stood.

You paced, looking for something to do while the kid worked their magic. Then you remembered something. The drawers…

If you really were going to leave here, you wanted to find out what was inside them. You strolled over and gave one a yank. You expected the same resistance as always but… it opened.

* * *

 **AND LAST CHAPTER (I THINK) FOR TODAY!**

 **I don't know if I will release another one tonight, depends**

 **if this one goes well and If I'm going to get burned at the stake ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **I hope everything is okay, I'm not feeling like these chapters are the best?**

 **I'm not sure but here you go! Love you guys, thank you for sticking by me ;3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

You were almost afraid of what would be inside. After all this time of it being locked despite all your attempts to break it and lock-pick it, it was open. Just like that. As if it knew that you were getting out of here, as if it knew that now was a good time to magically unlock. Leaning away, you gently opened the top drawer.

Inside the first one was a stick of glue. You picked it up and looked it over, raising an eyebrow. This was nothing like what you expected. You had always imagined a key or something crazy... like a dragon egg! You shrugged and opened the next one, not so hesitant this time.

A pair of scissors sat there. You snorted in amusement. What was all this stuff? Was an artist stuck in here before you or something? These scissors probably would have been really helpfully a long time ago too, you could have cut up those damned paintings.

The last drawer. You opened it, hoping it would be something more interesting and you found… a wrench. Of all things… why?

You picked it up, wanting to see if maybe there was something about it that you couldn't see when it suddenly grew in size. Before you realized, it almost as tall as Frisk.

With another snort, you wondered what the heck was going on. First the kid and now this? You ended up shrugging and using it to cut into the pictures. They tore and ripped nicely, the sharp edges of the wrench worked a treat until your arms got tired from swinging the thing around.

You sat back down once you were finished with your own artist work, setting the wrench besides you and cuddling Frisk close to you.

You waited.

* * *

Frisk's eyes flew open. They were back in Papyrus' bedroom, his race car bed had allowed them to sleep comfortably. They had almost forgot what happened, before they looked down at the wrench that they were clinging to. Their sleepiness vanished and they were wide awake.

The skeleton were sat around, staring and waiting for Frisk to speak. All except Orange and Blue were there, they were busy watching the portal and void monster.

The kid looked around frantically as if searching for something then looked back down at the wrench before pulling their soul out. No one understood what they were doing. The wrench and their soul suddenly zoomed off, floating straight out the open door while Frisk leapt off the bed and followed after it. They were like a cat going after a mouse, fast and skidding around corners.

Sans, Papyrus and the others weren't far behind. Ink was shouting questions frantically. He desperately wanted to know if it worked, he wanted to find out if the editor was back _right now_ and he was getting frustrated when Frisk never answered.

Chara was also following closely. The moment that Frisk had woken, there was magic _everywhere_ and they were surprised no one else felt it. It was so strong, Chara almost couldn't breathe.

They ran out into the forest, back to the place that they found the wrench. It shot off, straight up the tree. Frisk quickly began to climb the tree. Sans helped, teleporting a branch up and picking everyone up with his magic. They began to fly up the tree until they were right at the top.

And there… sat on the highest branch and staring up at the sky… was the editor.

She wore her old clothing, back from when she was a guardian. A long sleeve, light purple sweater with dark purple leggings. She had black, high heeled boots with a black belt. Hanging onto the belt was her tools. Glue and scissors. In her hand was her wrench, while her other hand held the branch.

Frisk was set gently down on the thick branch, not too far away from her while the skeletons looked at her with wide eyes of awe. They couldn't deny… she looked beautiful as she sat there in the sun.

When she noticed the kid, she turned and gave them a wide smirk. Her eyes sparkled with delight and so much satisfaction, it made each skeleton's soul tighten.

"Sorry, kid. I just had to see the sky… It's been too long" She explained, her smooth and silky voice enraptured the skeletons further "Thank you so much, Frisk"

They were in her arms before anyone could blink. She began to cry with gratitude while Frisk sobbed for her, happy to have freed her and made her so joyous. She deserved to be free.

The girl began to stand with the kid in her arms. Red picked now to shout at her.

"HEY, YOU! YOU JUST GONNA IGNORE US!?"

She startled and fell out the tree.

* * *

 **HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!**

 **┏ ( ･o･) ┛ ┗ (･o･ ) ┓ ┏(･o･)┛**

 **So I figured I would post the next chapter a little earlier than usual, since my day is probably going to be a little busy with family. I will still post another chapter as usual, but I figured it might be a tad delayed? I'm still not entirely sure but I can promise you another chapter today. So I'm starting you off with this one now ;3**

 **Hope that's okay, have a lovely day! You're all as sweet as chocolate, love you guys ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Warmth coated your skin, you mumbled something incoherent as you shifted in your sleep. Why was it so warm? The hallways were never quite this warm. Usually they were chilly, they smelt of wood and it was always dusty. Well, the smell of wood was there but there was also strange and earthly smell. It reminded you of soil. You found that your nose wasn't tickling from the dust, the air was perfectly clean.

Unwillingly, you cracked an eye open. And came face to face with a forest. You were surrounded by tree everywhere you looked and you had your back was leaning on a particularly big one. You were sitting on leaves and damp mud, the sound of birds singing filled your ears.

You used the tree to help you stand, slowly looking around with surprise and disbelief.

This… wasn't a hallucination. It felt way too real. Usually you would be able to tell. The dust, for example, would still be in the air no matter what you were seeing. But this…

Sucking it, you took in as much fresh air as possible and held it a moment. It were as if you had been stuck in a desert and an oasis had just been placed before you. You exhaled and grinned like an idiot.

 _YOU WERE FREE._

First thing you were going to do was climb this massive tree, you wanted to get as close to the sky as you possibly could. You wanted to touch the sun and spread your wings to their full length. You had never had the room or space to stretch them out before.

Wasting no time, you began to clamber up. It was harder than you realized however and you quickly noticed why. What were you wearing!? These weren't your rags?

You wore a purple sweater, dark purple leggings and black boots with a heel. The heels didn't much help the climbing but you weren't complaining too much. It was nice to actually be out of rags, wearing comfortable and clean clothing. The white dress had been nice, but it was only for show and it wasn't real. You were stuck wearing your dirty rags until now.

A black belt was fixed around the waste, you took notice of the scissors and the glue. They were the same one from the drawers you opened. You were also wearing black, finger-less gloves and they helped you climb with ease. No splinters for you.

Once you reached the highest branch of the large tree, you took a seat and let your wings unravel from your back. They were noticeably bigger than usual, as if being free had spurred a sudden growth. The air caressed each feather pleasantly and you sighed blissfully at the sun.

If this was a dream, you didn't want to ever wake up. You pinched yourself just in case, giggling when it actually hurt. That was defiantly a good sign.

Despite your relaxed form, you couldn't help but feel that something was missing. It wasn't Frisk, you noticed the kid was missing when you woke. You weren't too worried at the moment, you would find them eventually.

As if the world knew what you didn't, the wrench from the drawers came hurtling towards you. With quick reflexes, you caught it and brought it close to you. That's right, you had everything but this.

The mystery of why a flying wrench just jumped into you like a puppy was currently not your first port of call, so you simply shrugged and turned back to the sun with content.

Until movement from the corner of your vision made you turn. There was Frisk, trying to balance on the branch as they came towards you. They caught your grinning face watching them.

"Sorry, kid. I just had to see the sky… it's been too long. Thank you so much, Frisk" They leapt over to you and your strong arms caught them, holding them close to you to keep them safe. You would protect this kid for as long as you lived, you owed them so much for freeing you.

Tears trailed down your eyes at the fought. A part of you still didn't believe that you were free, but was slowly coming to terms with this. And that part couldn't feel more gratitude.

"So many years of cramped hallways can give you such a crick in the neck! God, it's good to be free!"

You muttered to you as stood up, with every intention of flying out into the open sky. You figured it would be a good start to your life of freedom, a good chance to stretch your wings and body. Plus the kid would probably love a flying lesson.

Until a loud, angry voice abused your poor ears and caused you to fall out of the tree.

Body going from shock to protectiveness, you tried to stop yourself from falling by using your wings but they got bashed by branches.

With no other choice, you accepted that you were about to land on the hard floor and you focused on shielding Frisk. You wrapped your beaten wings around them, making sure that you would hit the ground first. Their screams pierced the air while you shut your eyes and kept quiet. You had been through far worse than a fall, that's for sure.

You still weren't fully ready for the impact. Your breath was taken from you instantly, you choked out a little cry and shut your eyes tighter in refusal to cry at the pain.

"OH MY GOD! ARE THE TWO OF YOU OKAY!?" You peeked an eye open to see a tall… skeleton. Although, he wasn't like the one you remembered. Similar but not quite. You felt a tad disappointed.

He reached a hand out, as if to help but hesitated slightly. Must have been the state of your wings that put him off, which were bloodied and damaged. You carefully and slowly unwrapped one, noticing more skeletons jumped down besides the tall one.

Your wings slowly revealed Frisk, who was completely unharmed and clinging to you like their life depended on it. A sigh of relief escaped you and you run a hand through their hair.

"Frisk… You can open your eyes now" They slowly peeked up at you then looked around, seeing your wings and giving a sharp gasp. "Hey, it's okay. Looks worse than it is"

"Red! This is your fault!" The kid surprised you with a loud, angry and stern tone towards one particular skeleton. He was standing behind Papyrus, looking guilty as heck.

"jeez, okay. i'm sorry. but how was i suppose to know she would fall?!" You recognized the voice, it was defiantly the guy that startled you. Frisk climbed off you, careful not to hurt you.

"No worries" You waved a hand dismissively, lying flat on the ground and staring up to see the gorgeous sun peeking through the tree's "A little drop isn't going to make me croak"

"Little!?" Frisk squeaked in disbelief, looking straight up at the tree that seemed to touch the clouds and shook their head while you chuckled. They pointed "Red, make yourself useful and help her up"

Red, the short and darkly dressed skeleton, gave a grunt in response and ambled over to you. He offered a hand and refused to meet your eyes. You couldn't help but smile at his attitude, what a grumpy little guy.

Instead of taking the hand however, you got yourself up by your own strength and brought your wings carefully behind you. It hurt to move them and you gave a little wince, everyone watched curiously. Had they never seen someone with wings before? It wasn't that unusual, surely?

"Come on, let's get you inside" Frisk took your hand and guided you past the skeletons. You clambered after them uneasily, your body aching and the roots of trees making it hard to walk.

You didn't notice one particular skeleton, who had been watching you with a completely different expression then everyone else. Ink couldn't believe his eyes, and stayed in the tree to look down on you. He didn't want you to notice him yet, he wanted to see how you were doing first.

Did you hold a grudge? He couldn't save you from Error, did you hate him because of that? What did you think of the universes now, were you going to be like Error? There were so many questions and possibilities on your thoughts, he couldn't mind read as much as he wished he could.

He desperately wanting to scoop you up into a hug but restrained himself for now. You looked so hurt and in need of a hug. He almost did grab you but instead, he hopped after everyone and used the trees to his advantage. No one noticed that he wasn't there walking besides them.

You, however, did briefly pause to look up at the trees as if you felt someone spying on you. He froze up but you continued wobbling after Frisk when you couldn't see anything.

What surprised him was that you just shrugged it off. Guardians have good senses and feel the world around them a bit deeper than others. You had been especially good at that, he used to try and sneak up on you all the time only to fail miserably.

You should have noticed him by now…

* * *

 **Ahh, it's been a good easter. Thank you for being patient with me everyone! ;3**

 **HERE IT IS!**

 **READER, MEET SKELETONS. SKELETONS, MEET READER...**

 **NOW KISS!**

 **Fun, comedy lay ahead! And of course... romance ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Giggity Giggity Goo!**

 ***cough* and a bit of doom and gloom but who the heck cares.**

 **READER IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

A sharp pull of your wings receiving your sharp cry of pain, your body jolted and you turned around to glare holes into the culprit. Sans gave an apologetic look in return, before turning back to your wings. You clenched your teeth and tried to cope with the stringing.

The skeletons had been nice enough to let you into their home, although some were more unwilling then others. Everyone you had met out in the forest had introduced themselves to you, and it wasn't too hard to learn which one with which. Each of their names somehow fit their personality.

Once you had learned the names of those four, two more skeletons suddenly appeared which vexed you to come extent.. There seemed to be no shortage of skeletons. You were glad to see Black and Red leave however, once these two newcomers entered.

Black had been nothing but rude and spiteful, while you still held a slight grudge towards Red. Not only that, but he was a bit of a creep. He kept coming into your personal space, winking and saying dirty jokes. He seemed to be trying to get a reaction but you only gave him the same dead panned expression each time. He appeared to get disappointed whenever it didn't work.

But now, you had a whole new problem. This new skeleton before you, Orange, seemed to have a vendetta against you. He kept up a constant frown whenever he looked at you, nothing quite like Black's glare who had been just trying to frighten you. No, this guy had something personal against you and appeared to hate your guts.

"that should do it" Sans stepped away from you, observing his handy work. You let your wings carefully extend outwards, being carefully not to knock anything over in the process. Testing how it felt, there was no twinges of pain anymore and you relaxed the tension in your shoulders.

"Thank you" You nodded and he give a friendly smile before going to sit down. Now that he was finished and you were no longer suffering, the second skeleton threw himself at you. He introduced himself as Blueberry, and began to brag about himself and his hobbies.

Honestly, it was kind of adorable and you found yourself enjoying his company. He was a little ball of energy and you couldn't help but stroke his ego a little bit. When you complimented his clothing, he lit up like a firework. It brought a grin onto your face.

You felt a tug on your hand however, and pulled your attention away from him to find Frisk. They smiled at you and gave you a warm hug firstly, before settling onto your lap.

"So… we have a lot to talk about. Do you remember when I told you that we need your help? That we need you to save us?" Frisk started fiddling with their sleeve, pulling at the fabric here and there.

"Yeah, I do. Not sure I can help though" You shrugged, running your fingers through the kid's hair. It had become a habit now, just stroking and petting them but they didn't seem to mind "Think you have the wrong girl, there isn't much I can do"

"But you are the editor? Right?" They stopped and looked at you expectantly, as did everyone else while your eyes widened a little.

"You what? Editor?" You almost laughed, but seeing their serious expressions made you pause and reconsider. This wasn't a joke? They weren't making fun of the scissors and glue?

"The third guardian, the editor!?" Frisk insisted, their face dropped as if they realized that you weren't joking about this either. "You… Do you not remember who you are?"

"No, she doesn't" A few face and voice spoke suddenly, everyone turned to see a skeleton in the doorway. No one else seemed surprised, so you guessed it was another one who lived here. But... there was something about him. He looked at you with such a sad expression while your face creased in thought.

"Wait…" You mumbled, everyone looked at you again. "I… I think I know you… Have we... met?"

His expression quickly turned to hope, he went upright instead of slouching and stared at you with a wide smile. The joyous expression gave another little click in your memory, something was telling you that this was how he usually acted. A little flash in your head made you stiffen.

You had always remembered skeletons, but none of the others that you had met so far had felt like the right one. This one, however… you _had_ seen him before. He matched one of the skeletons from your very brief and blurry memory. You couldn't help but get excited that you might meet the other one soon. They were pieces to your past, you might find out who you are through them.

A voice in the wind, a name. Before you knew, you had crossed the room to him and grabbed him in a hug.

"Ink… your name is Ink…" You hesitantly muttered into his shoulder, his arms came around you and he held you tight against his bony body. "… I know you, but I don't know why…"

"I'm so glad that you remember me, only if it's just a little" Ink hiccuped over your shoulder, his voice wobbling with emotion "I'm so sorry, (Y/N). I'm so sorry I couldn't save you"

"(Y/N)?" Frisk asked after a few moments of embracing. Ink gently let you go, but stuck to your side.

"Yes, that's her name. All the guardians have names" Ink sheepishly looked away, scuffing his shoes on the carpet "Probably should have mentioned that, huh?"

"I… have a _name_ " That was a revelation for you. Ink looked at you in disbelief.

"You didn't even know your name up until now?!"

You shook your head and he began to look downcast again, taking your hand like a child searching for comfort. You gave his hand a squeeze, not wanting him to be upset. He meant something to you and you could see he was genuine. He was already your friend, as far as you were concerned.

No matter what, you were going to remember your past. You were going to do everything in your power to reclaim what was yours, to get your life back. Ink wanted that for you, and you wanted that too. You weren't going to be content until you have all the puzzle pieces together.

"Anyway, why not explain everything to me? Who is the editor is….? Er, I mean, _who I am_ then tell me about why I need you… save you?" You were perplexed to say the least. You were some kind of guardian and you were meant to save them from something? You couldn't even save yourself from those hallways or stop yourself from falling out a tree, let alone anything else.

"Where to begin…" Ink tapped his chin, thinking for a moment. He sat you down and Frisk climbed straight back onto your lap. You rubbed their head apologetically, for practically throwing them off when you went to hug Ink but they seemed to have no hard feelings.

You listened to Ink intently as he began to tell you a story. _Your story_ It was perplexing to hear so much about a person you didn't know, _and this stranger was meant to be you_. He explained about when you met, your purpose in life, your fight. Your head ached with all this information being thrown at you.

So… this guy, Error, was probably the reason you had been tortured for god knows how long, since he killed you. All because he was… jealous? _You've got to be kidding._

Moving on, you began to think of this guardian stuff. You rubbed your temple and sighed. Who knew you would come back to so much responsibly. You had always imagined that your life meant nothing, you thought you were just an average-joe who happened to be extremely unlucky.

But… you were a guardian who protected universes and you were meant to be one of the most powerful beings in all of existence?

"I… I need some time to think all of this through. It's a lot to hear" You concluded, keeping your eyes shut and willing the headache to go away. Frisk had their arms wrapped around you, as if that could make it go away faster.

"Of course" Ink stood up, smiling gently down at you. He gave you another hug which you hesitantly returned. You might remember him a little but you did get carried away when you hugged him. He was a piece of your past, you were just overwhelmed with relief that you threw yourself at him. But... he was already a bit of a friend. Oh jeez, you were so conflicted and your head hurt.

You don't know him that well and he could be lying, devious… he could even be the one who locked you up in that hallway. You just _didn't know._ Everything was uncertain.

You ended up carrying Frisk out to the garden, wanting to soak in as much air as you could but keeping them close to you. If one thing was certain in all this craziness, it was that you liked this child and you didn't plan to leave their side for long period of time... or at all.

They seemed perfectly okay with that though, and clung to you like a koala. You sat on a porch together and looked out as the sun slowly fell. An orange glow filled the garden as the wind gently blew fallen leaves around. You leaned forward, resting your chin on Frisks head and just watched.

Eventually, the child declared they were going to bed. You were struck with a choice and struggled to decide for a moment. You could follow the child or you could stay outside in the air. You really didn't want to leave the porch but you didn't want to be without Frisk either.

Frisk choose for you in the end. They told you to enjoy yourself and then skipped off indoors. You watched them leave before sighing in defeat. They would be fine, and so would you. You just needed to stop being so clingy. When have you ever relied on others anyway? _Never,_ that's when.

Watching the night slowly roll in helped ease your head ache considerably and you felt a calming serenity come over you. Yep… you could handle all of this! Nothing could stop you now that you were free and nothing was going to cease you from enjoying yourself. Not if you had anything to say.

Raising your clenched fist in the air in a kind of victory pose, you declaring out loud that _nothing_ was going to beat you down ever again. You would pull through. You had thoroughly succeeded in embarrassing yourself, however.

"you look like you're going to take off into the sky any moment now. where's the kryptonite when you need it" You spun around to find Orange, watching you with a cigarette between his fingers. He was leaning against the door and your face flushed red.

"Do you always spy on woman?" You shot back, trying to be clever. He slumped down beside you and blew smoke into the air. You couldn't help but frown in annoyance. So much for enjoying the fresh air. "And what's with that? Smoking kill's you know"

"not if you don't have lungs" He replied, giving you a look like you were an idiot. Your face flushed even more and you went to stand up. You weren't going to even try to tolerate this guy but he caught your sleeve and dragged you back down before you could flee "wait a second, kiddo"

"I'm not a kid" You huffed indignantly, refusing to look at him. "What do you want?"

"well… i can see that you are already getting chummy with everyone. which is fine, you can do whatever you want…" He started and you patiently waited for the _but_ part of this.

A puff of smoke suddenly surrounded you and had you coughing, turning in surprise and trying to bat it away with your hand. Orange's hand came out from the smoke and grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him.

His eyes, which was previous holding a little white pupil in each, were now pitch black and his nonchalant expression had turned menacing. The smoke surrounding the both of you made him look that much scarier, like something out of a horror.

"hurt anyone, especially Blueberry… then you're going to have a bad time" He squeezed your chin for emphasis, before letting go and stubbing out his cigarette as if nothing ever happened. The smoke cleared up and you found yourself frozen in shock.

Until a laugh broke free.

He turned to look at you, frowning slightly at your behavior because that had meant to be far from funny. You wiped at your chin, removing the feeling of his fingers still there and tried to reign in your laughter. This was just so _ridiculous._

"You think your intimating? You're about as scary as Black, which isn't frightening at all" You stood up, looking down at him. He noticeable scooted away when you turned your own, scary expression onto him and bent down slightly, getting into his face "You haven't _seen_ what scary is, carrot sticks"

With that, you left him alone. Your heart beat was rapid from adrenaline and you wore a grin, the look of his face had been priceless. He looked like he had seen a ghost, which was technically true since you were meant to be dead.

Guess the destroyer had taught you a thing or two after all.

The thought made you stop instantly. What… was that all about? You had never even met the destroyer and you don't remember him so why would you suddenly think that?

You sighed and found that the front room was completely clear of skeletons now. There was no one in sight and you sat down on the soft couch, awkwardly wondering what to do now.

And you ended up falling asleep in the process.

* * *

 **Hey guys! (^_^)/**

 **Sorry the chapters a little late today. Well, that's a bit of an understatement.**

 **It's very late. Nyoo-Hoo-Hoo! o(╥﹏╥)o**

 **Had a bit of a hectic day, and believe it or not -**

 **I FELL ASLEEP AFTERWARDS ⊙︿⊙**

 ***Poses dramatically like Mettaton***

 **Shock, horror... how could this have happened!? xD**

 **Anyway. Here you go!**

 **Sorry again and take care!**

 **Raven~**

 ***Cough* And it's my birthday today ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The slamming of a door should have been your first warning as you were waking up from a deep slumber. But you were completely unwilling to get up. You just wanted more sleep and you were so damned comfortable.

Your second warning should have been the loud "HUMAN!" that abused your ears. But instead of opening your eyes and showing consciousness, you put your hands over your head and shifted into a better position away from the loud voice.

Of course, three strikes and you're out.

And third thing that occurred, your body was tossed off the couch and you found yourself flat on the floor, laying on your injured back. You gave a yelp of pain and sat up, trying to get your bearings through sleepy eyes. You gave them a little rub and looked over. The culprit to your demise was none other than Black, who was now sat where you had been with a bowl of cereal.

"What the heck was that for?!" You demanded, standing up. He flicked on the television and began to watch it, ignoring your glare. "Hey, answer me!"

"YOU WERE IN THE WAY AND REFUSED TO WAKE UP, FOR I MOVED YOU WITH FORCE" Black didn't look at you as he responded and you frowned angrily.

"You couldn't have just asked politely?"

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME, HUMAN? YOU REFUSED TO WAKE! I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE!" He turned to give you his own frown, before chomping down a spoonful of cereal and talking around it "YOUR JUST AS BAD AS MY USELESS BROTHER! LAZY AND GOOD FOR NOTHING!"

"Whatever. I'm tired and going back to sleep" You slumped down beside him, before leaning over and using his shoulder as a cushion. His armour was slightly uncomfortable to rest on, but you were so sleepy that you just didn't care.

"GET OFF ME, YOU VILE CREATURE!" He looked at you with disgusted horror before you closed your eyes and sighed contently. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

"Shh… pillows don't talk" You wrapped an arm around his own, keeping him still and stopping him from escaping. He did the complete opposite and began to yell even louder.

After a while of battling, you refusing to let go and him distressing over being used by you, he gave up and settled for watching the television. He finished his cereal after a while and began to wriggle again, wishing to escape. Again, you denied him the privilege.

"heh, looks like you two are getting along" Red walked in and you peeked an eye at him, before going back to relaxing. It might have just been you, but Black was getting progressively more hot.

"BROTHER! HELP ME GET THIS USELESS, WINGED _THING_ OFF!" Black made wild hand gestures at you and himself, Red grinned like a Cheshire cat as he regarded the two of you.

"say that again, i want to hear it"

"HEAR WHAT?"

"you need my help. admit it again"

Blacks growl of anger seemed to shake the entire house before he ran a gloved hand down his face, glaring at the both of you. He really hated this situation he had gotten himself in, he should have just left you to sleep after all.

"BROTHER. I NEED YOUR HELP" Red's smile grew to impossible lengths, before Black added "AND IF YOU DON'T HELP ME RIGHT THIS MOMENT, THE CONSEQUENCES WILL BE DIRE"

He rolled his eyes and took hold on your arm, pulling. Just looking, he couldn't see just how much of a grip you had on Black but now that he was trying to get you off… he could understand why his brother was having a tough time. You just wouldn't let go no matter how hard the both of them tried, you simply yawned and snuggled further into Black who continued to blushed crimson in embarrassment.

Papyrus called out, announcing that breakfast was ready and everyone should gather to the dining room. You suddenly let go and shot off towards Papyrus, while the two of them watched you disappear out the room. You had moved like a blur, the brothers exchanged confused expressions.

"Food?" Your voice, suddenly right behind Papyrus while he placed a serving of bacon onto the table, made him jump in the air. He spun around and found you, staring up at him with hope.

"Y-YES, IT IS TIME FOR BREAKFAST. PLEASE HAVE A SEAT" He stepped away from you since you had been standing so close to him, pulling up a chair for you. In surprise, you blinked a few times then smiled at him.

"What a gentleman" You compliment, watching his cheeks dust orange. You briefly wondered why that kept happening, since you had briefly spotted it on Black, but shrugged it off to look at the food longingly.

The smell was making you ravenous. Sizzling bacon, perfectly fried eggs, divine sausages, fresh toast, tomatoes, baked beans… and you could even spot some pancakes with syrup. You were practically drooling but held yourself back from eating before everyone else arrived.

Of course, they all gave you funny looks when they saw that you were already there at the table and watching the food like a predator does its prey. Frisk sat right by you and Papyrus claimed the other chair at your side. Finally, everyone was here and loading up their plates.

The horde of skeletons and Frisk watched in astonishment as you ate and ate, having plateful after plateful. You never stopped and your stomach seemed to have a void of its own, the food was disappeared.

Frisk was absolutely loving it though. They shoved more food your way, which you simply inhaled and it was gone. They giggled and laughed, you caught on and ate a tad quicker which received even more giggles

"… hungry?" Sans quirked a bony eye brow at you and squirted an unholy amount of ketchup onto his food. You resisted wrinkling your nose and instead you wondered how a skeleton could pull off that facial expression without any hair. You resuming your food fest after a moment.

You found that you didn't need food to survive, and your soul could somehow keep going with substance. But that doesn't stop you from feeling hungry all the time. You often dreamed about food back in the hallways, and now you could finally indulge on those fantasies.

"I haven't eaten for a hundred years, or so. Wouldn't you be?" You chirped back, way to joyous to take offence. Not even from the clear disgust on some of their faces as you scarfed down pancakes. Ink laughed.

"(Y/N), I'm pretty sure you were like this even before that" Inks comment was what dampened your mood. You glanced at him, he noticed your look and his eyes widened "Oh… right. Sorry"

Maybe you were like this but you couldn't remember. Your past was a complete mystery, all you knew for sure was it involved skeletons. That was about it. Sure, they had told you a great deal about your past but…

It just didn't sound right and you couldn't be sure. You, this powerful and strong person?

No. Don't think so.

With a smile towards Papyrus, you thanked him for the great food and left the room. First thing you did was go towards a window. The sun was back, warming you skin and soul again even though you weren't actually outside. You sighed with relief and relaxed slightly, since you were half expecting to look out there and see nothing but that hallway.

The wrench was suddenly there, laid out across the window sill as if waiting for you to pick it up and use it. You frowned down at it, unsure.

This was a whole different deal. _What was up with this thing?_

You lifted it, still surprised by its weight as the first time you held it. It looked like it should be heavy but you lifted it as if it was one of your dainty feathers.

Just as you were about to turn away to sit down and look it over, a stomping from upstairs peeked your interest. You had never been up there, or even explored the house very much. With a careless shrug, you pushed away from the window sill and headed up the stairs.

Each step on the wood let out a groan of despair, and you weren't sure why you were worried that it was being so loud. It's not like its forbidden to just have a little look around, you were doing nothing wrong.

But none the less, your inner spy came out to play. You tiptoed around and examined as much as you could. There were a lot of rooms, despite the house looking a bit small on the outside, and the hallway was massive. You were grateful for that. You weren't sure you could really handle any narrow, long rooms from now on.

Each door has a name plate on it, reminding you of the seven dwarfs. Every skeleton had their own door, which you presumed was their rooms. You decided not to look in the end, since you wouldn't have wanted someone to barge into your room without permission but the temptation had been there. Near the end of the hallway, there was one for Frisk and you noticed that one of the doors had a new tag on it.

With rainbow doodles around it, in curly and yellow writing was "Ink"

A little smile pulled onto your face, remembering the skeleton. He seemed quite nice, probably the favorite of them all so far. Papyrus was pretty damned close but Ink had gave you with warm and familiar feeling. That face was something you had never let go, the only memory you didn't want to forget and had managed to preserve. But who knows, you might have forgotten if you stayed longer.

Again, you resisted going in and managed to pull yourself away. You're mind completely turned back to the noises when there was another loud thump. Except it came from above you again.

You soon realized that it was coming from the attic, and you found the entrance right at the end of the hall. There was a flight of stairs going up and round, at the top you found a door. It looked old and worn out, probably on its way to falling off the hinges.

Without any thought of privacy this time, you turned the knob and carefully pushed it open. You wanted something to quench your boredom, this was probably going to be a habit now. Doing random things like this for the sake of keeping active.

What you saw inside made you reconsider your actions drastically.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! ⊂( ◜◒◝ )⊃**

 **Thank you so much for all the birthday wishes, especially on the other site!**

 **Honestly, it's really stuck my heart and warmed me how much all of you care about myself and this story. I don't know what I would do without you guys, I owe you so much for making me so happy =3**

 **You have given me the best birthday gift, you have stuck around and read my story. I couldn't ask for anything more than that (Ɔ˘⌣˘)(˘⌣˘)˘⌣˘ C)**

 **Now, as much as I hate to say it, I may not be around to post chapters tomorrow? Because of birthday plans with my family and such. There may still be at least one chapter coming out, but it might be a tad late. We will just have to see but I thought I should let you know x3**

 **So, one more time. THANK YOOOOOU! (▰˘◡˘▰)**

 **Take care of your beautiful selves and have a lovely day!**

 **Hope this chapter is good and you enjoyed it! =3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

There was a large creature, about twice the size of you, fighting against restraints. There were chains all around it, glowing the colour of rainbows, and there was a massive muzzle fixed tightly onto it. As soon as it spotted you, it came at you but didn't get anywhere near before the chains yanked him backwards.

"wow there, buddy. what are you doing up here?" You didn't notice Sans coming up behind you, but you didn't jump either. Your eyes stayed trained on the large, wolf like creature and you watched as black dripped off its body. Each drop fizzed into the floor before disappearing.

"What is this thing?" You mumbled to yourself while Ink suddenly appeared too. He claimed he had been searching for you all other, before asking the same question as Sans.

"Oh, that thing? It's called a void creature, and it's just as it sounds. Not one of my proudest creations and there are a lot more like them. I had to move them all to the void, so they couldn't hurt no one" Ink explained, after you had voiced your thoughts to him. He had a grim look on his face as he regarded the large thing.

"So… these are the things that are supposedly going to eat everyone" You took a step forward, Sans' hand shot forward and grabbed at you, yanking you backward into his body. You could tell he didn't mean to, but you couldn't help but notice how _close_ he was now. He smelt kind of good. Like musk and something else you couldn't quite place.

"keep a distance. that thing might be chained but it can still use it's claws if you give it a chance" He pointed downwards, where its sharp talons were scrapping against the wooden floor boards. This wasn't the first time it had done that either, jagged marks were practically everywhere.

"Wouldn't you attack if you had been locking up in someone's attic?" You leaned against the door frame, shifting away from Sans and still refusing to look away from it. The creature seemed to have gotten a little tired of trying to get to you, so it began to stomp back and forth like a caged tiger.

"don't think you get it, buddy. we locked it up cause as soon as it escaped the void, it began to destroy everything in it's path and cause mayhem everywhere. it's for everyone's safety" Sans took a seat on the step, looking bored "anyway, it's my turn to watch the thing. i think Frisk was looking for you"

With a slight hesitance, you began to let Ink guide you back down the stairs.

That was, until the heard a low whining noise. You stopped dead and turned around. It was so quiet and you almost thought it was Sans, then you shook your head. No, you were just imaging it. Your going or _gone_ crazy and you are imaging things as usual.

… _Nope. You definitely didn't imagine that._

It gave another whine, a tad louder than before and you directed your gaze back at the creature while Ink questioned why you had stopped. It's stomping had slowed down a tad and it had its head bowed, almost as if it were upset.

You released yourself from Ink's hold and went back to stand at the door frame. Sans was watching you with an eyebrow raised, wondering what had interested you enough to bring you back. They couldn't hear it, you realized.

Before Sans or Ink could do anything, you were closing the distance between yourself and the void beast. It instantly noticed and turned to you, growling lowly in warning.

"Easy…" You began to soothe in a gentle voice. You held one hand up in surrender, your other hand was gripping your wrench worriedly. "You don't hurt me, I don't hurt you. Simple right...? Come on now... everything is okay"

This thing was a little unpredictable and you knew this might be a bit of a stupid move, but you couldn't ignore that helpless whine. Perhaps because it reminded you of how you had been until Frisk had freed you, but you wanted to do something about this creature. You hadn't thought so far ahead as to _what_ you would do but figured making friends with it would be a good start.

Sans and Ink watched on, unsure whether they should run and grab you or let this happen. Neither option seemed great. They would save you but risk alarming the beast and have it charge at them for their quick movements. Or they could let you keep moving closer to it, risking you getting seriously hurt or worse.

But apparently, they didn't need to worry.

Before they knew it, you were right in front of the creature and laid a hand flat on its head. They tensed up, waiting for the beast to rip your arms off. _But it never came._

Instead, it lowered its head so that you could get better access and its large tail swooped around your body as if it was guarding you. With a grin, you stroked along its head and neck while it nuzzled into you like a dog. The black surface was surprisingly smooth, and as you ran your hand across it, the black goo dripped faster off its body. You caught sight of pelt underneath before the goop swallowed up the space again.

With horror, you realized that there was an actual creature under all this tar like substance. You instantly began to try and wipe at more of the slime, hoping to get it all off but it came back quickly. You frowned, while the skeletons watched in astonishment.

"Poor thing… how can I get all of this off you?" You pondered for a moment, then an idea popped into your head. You could practically hear the light bulb blink above you. With your wrench in hand, you began to use the tool to whip large amounts off its back.

The moment the wrench touched its body, however…

The attic was filled with purple and you were pushed back a few feet. You could see nothing but a blinding, bright purple for a moment before everything cleared up.

Where a black, gooey and vicious looking void creature stood… was a massive wolf. Its fur was black and its eyes glowed blue. There were purple spirals and patterns along certain parts of its fur, some were around its eyes and more was over its shoulder or down its hind legs. It shook for a moment, cleaning off any more left over gunk before a pair of purple wings came out of its back.

Everyone was speechless, not knowing what to say. The wolf slowly approached you, the chains were left broken on the ground as well as the muzzle. Dread filled the air before it pressed itself against you, wagging its tail joyously and giving you a silly look with its tongue sticking out.

"… I shall name him Goofus"

* * *

 **HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **So, here is another chapter for you! Sorry it's a little shorter than I would have wanted. Another chapter coming in a few moments!**

 **SO, THERE YOU HAVE IT! READER HAS A PET NOW! MEET GOOFUS!**

 **And... I have great and very ironic news...**

 **I'M GETTING A KITTEN FOR MY BIRTHDAY!**

 **I can't pick one up yet since they aren't ready to leave their mother but in two weeks, I get to pick out one of the precious little guys or girls. I'm so excited to get myself a little buddy, I can barely stay still and I have been brain storming names all day! So far, I have narrowed it down but I won't tell you guys what I have chosen until I get the kitty ;3**

 **I always have one cat in the house but he's not mine, even though he sticks right by my side 24/7**

 **I swear, I love all animals but cats are the best. I can't wait to get another member of the family, who will be**

 **sleeping in my room with me and will be very taken care of x3**

 **So, yeah. Very ironic that I wrote this before hand and suddenly, I'm getting a pet too!**

 **Well, hope you guys have had a great day and I hope this chapter is good as always ;3**

 **Love you, my dear readers! xx**

 **Raven~**

 **Names that I nearly choose for your new friend-**

 **\- Spud**

 **\- Hobbit**

 **\- Peanut**

 **\- Woofie**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Goofus stuck by your side like glue, he refused to leave your side and everyone deemed him safe to allow him to walk around the house. He was a big softie and constantly nuzzled you for attention. It was incredibly nice and you felt like you had a friend for life at your side. Plus he kept you warm every night.

The best part? He protected you and stopped any pervert skeletons from coming near you. Every single time that Red approached you, he was up and growling with his hackles standing up. Red had instantly backed right off, hands raised in surrender before the wolf flopped back down beside you. You liked your new friend very much.

"I still can't believe you did that…" Ink sat beside you, rubbing the wolf's ears while it excitedly accepted the attention. He seemed to like Ink, despite their previous bad start but Goofus was just an afraid and uncontrollable void creature back then "That was your powers as a guardian working! Only the editor could change a creature like that"

"I… didn't really do much though. I just noticed he was distressed so I went to comfort him" You started to rub his other ears, refusing to look at Ink while he gave you an admiring look. It made a tiny blush form on your cheek since you weren't used to attention.

"You always did care about others much more than yourself. I think it's one of the reasons you let Error win. So that everyone else would live" You did look up then, hearing his solemn voice. He seemed to be beating himself up about this again. Every time you talked about it, he would reproach and chastise himself from not saving you.

"Ink… I don't remember my past but I made the choice and there was nothing you could do about it, for what I gather you couldn't even if you tried. Give yourself a break and move on from it. I have" You shrugged and stretched a little, looking out the window at the sun. Ink sighed deeply.

"There's another thing… how do you feel about Error?" Ink nervously played with the hair on his brush, unsure how to go about this conversation or how this would result "Are you angry at him? For what he did? I mean... he practically wiped you from existence"

You paused and looked down, chewing on your bottom lip in thought. You couldn't even remember the guy properly, only a blurry image of how he looked and you had only been told about what happened a few days ago. You couldn't really judge him much when you didn't know him personally. But… he was also the reason that you ended up where you did. You suffered for the longest time with no one to help you, no one to reassure you and were constantly tormented by your own thoughts and hallucinations.

"I… don't know… Let me get my memories back or at least meet him first, then try asking me that again" You gave a hesitant smile at him, he nodded in understanding and reached over to squeeze your hand. Before moving in for a hug, leaning over Goofus to get at you.

"I'm so proud of you, (Y/N). You have been through so much, and yet… here you are. Still standing, still fighting for your life… I really missed you" He quietly whispered to you, even though it was only the two of you in the room. His hand combed through your hair, holding you close while Goofus gave up trying to get comfortable between you. He left the room as well, picking up a rubber toy as he went to presumably bring to the other skeletons.

"… Thank you, Ink" You carefully unraveled yourself from him, you had been enjoying the easing feeling he provided but it just felt a bit too awkward at the moment. Again, you just wanted your memories back then you could figure everything out.

However, he pushed this further down the awkward of path. He leaned forward and pressed himself again your lips. You immediately froze, your eyes turning into saucers before you pushed him off by his shoulders. It was only brief but the damage had been done.

"W-What…? Why? I… I don't… even remember you?!" You stood up, looking down at his hurt expression while you shook your head rapidly "D-Don't do that again!"

"I'm sorry! I-I just got caught in the moment and I really missed you and…!" His hurt was replaced with worry, knowing that he had pushed too far. You fled the room, desperate to get away from him and get some fresh air. You pushed right past Sans, who had seen the whole thing.

You were sat at the porch again, the same time as before. The evening was slowly rolling in and the air provided you a moment to relax again. Sans came and sat beside you, not bothering to break the silence as he regarded the sunset with you.

After a while of silence, which was surprisingly nice and awkward-free, he choose to speak. But what came out isn't what you had expected. You thought he was going to ask about what happened, try to give you some advice or something. Words that you defiantly didn't want to hear right now.

Instead, he choose to just pretend it didn't happen. You appreciated him respecting your business and letting you work this out on your own, just being there in case you decided to say something about it. He started to ask you how you were liking everything, their house and the world. Being free and living a little more. Apparently, the kid had told him a bit about the hallway. You could feel the sympathy dripping from his voice and decided to just accept it, he was only being understanding.

Talking about the world came easily, you were just so relieved and content with all around you. Everything was real and you enjoyed every second of your release. Sometimes, you still imagined things standing in the room in the room with you but ignored them as to not seem crazy in front of them. You also had nightmare but they were easy enough to deal with. Sans seemed pleased, quietly listening to you as you rattled off everything that you enjoyed. Mostly the air was your favorite, the sun was next.

You made sure to thank him too, since you had taken up residence on his couch. He grinned, telling you that you were welcome and that at least you were doing your part. You were going to be saving the world, while the rest of them did nothing but create a mess. You giggled at that, apologizing that they now had a wolf around too. He shrugged, assuring that he didn't mind the sizable mutt and he was a fan of canines.

He also told you that you could pick out one of the spare bedroom, he had already made you a sign for the door. Your eyes widened for the millionth time today, looking at him in shock before thanking him even more. He grinned and waved you off as it being no big deal.

Sans was steadily and quickly climbing your list of favorite skeletons. His guy is just as sweet as Papyrus and so relaxed. You found the tension easing off every second spent with him until you couldn't keep your eyes open anymore. He smiled and helped you to stand, the two of you went back inside to find everyone gathered around the couches. They were watching a film and eating popcorn, barely even noticing the two of you until Sans sat down with them.

"(Y/N)! DO YOU WANT TO JOIN US?" Blueberry excitedly looked you over, already going to make room for you and Ink looked just as hopeful. You shook your head apologetically at Blueberry, disregarding Ink completely.

"No, thank you. I'm pretty tired" You briefly glanced at Ink only then, to let him know he is the cause and you weren't pleased right now. His expression dropped. You were avoiding him, but you weren't lying either. Sleep was needed, especially since that wake up call from Black. "Night everyone"

They all either grunted or distracted mumbled a reply, except Blueberry and Frisk who gave a wave. Ink did nothing but look like a dejected puppy, his eyes never leaving you until you had climbed all the way up the stairs. You choose one of the rooms with no sign, far away from the skeletons doors but near to Frisk's and you opened it gently.

The walls were a dreary white, as were the walls. The furniture was wooden and old looking, the bed cover was a boring crème. This room desperately needed customizing. You would have to ask Sans if you could, since you would be here a while. Either way, the bed welcomed you with open arms and that's all that mattered right now. You kicked off all your clothing and disappeared under the covers.

You couldn't remember the last time you slept on a bed... You could get used to this.

* * *

 **Another chapter!**

 **Right. Before I forget. Just wanted to let you know, chapters might come a tad slower.**

 **Updates will still be very regular though, so no worries (^ヮ^)**

 **I love all of you, I'm so glad that everyone likes Goofus and I'm still mega excited for my kitten ;3**

 **Thank you for reading both this and the chapter, hope it's good!**

 **Raven out ~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The next day, you were fighting to keep Frisk. They said they had to go back home to their mother, Toriel, but you were unwilling to let them leave. You even went as far to kidnap them, which involved shutting off your bedroom and wrapping your wings around them. Goofus even patrolled, walking back and forth at the door to make sure no one got in. He was such a loyal, loving wolf.

What neither of you knew was that a handful of skeletons in this house could teleport.

Sans and Orange had all been trying to pry your wings open. Ink was busy watching the portal and you were glad he wasn't around. Red was in the background, sitting on top of your wardrobe and shrieking while he tried to shoo the yapping wolf away.

Eventually, you listed to reason. The skeletons never did succeeded but Frisk had managed to convince you to let them go instead. They promised that they would visit more often and see you, which you were going to hold them to. You really didn't want to be away from them for any time at all. The kid effected you the most, they kept you calm.

You had even got given a phone by Blueberry, who had a spare and assured that you could always talk to Frisk by phone. Thanking him as much as you could, Frisk added their number to your contacts and set off from their own home and family.

 _And so began your alone time with the skeletons._

As soon as the door shut, you turned around to them and pierced all with a warning look except for the innocent ones. They got the message. Since the kid was gone, nothing would hold you back if they managed to piss you off. It wasn't like you didn't want to get along with them but… this just smelled of trouble.

"… Is something burning?"

Blueberry bolted off towards the kitchen.

* * *

Error had been watching them for a good long while, his eyes never left the editor and he watched like this was his favorite television show. He simply couldn't believe that she was there, walking around their house and… alive.

He felt a little disappointed that she couldn't remember, but at the same time he was very relieved because he had almost expected her to burst into the anti-void the first moment she got. He expected her to come and get her vengeance but… she had lost her memory.

Despite his relief… he was also a little despondent. Like Ink, he had missed her. He would never admit it to anyone but she had grown on him all those years back and he didn't realize what he was missing until he destroyed it. Just like he destroyed everything.

Maybe… he could pay her a visit. Just a little one. He could briefly pop in while she's sleeping and he could just stay there for a _few moments_ then he would be gone in a flash.

Just as he was gearing himself up, his soul sunk when he remembered. He couldn't even if he wanted do, because of _Ink._

He felt disgusted by just the name itself, and immediately agitated all over again. That damned creator could rot in hell for all he cared, they would never be friends ever again. It didn't matter to him that Ink had nothing to do with it and Ink was innocent in all this, Error did all the work after all but...

The creator had trapped him here, created multiple universes despite his constant insisting that he should stop. Especially while the editor was gone.

But worst of all, he had betrayed him back then without a second thought and helped to protect the editor. Even though it was a mistake on his part, he just couldn't let himself forgive Ink for so easily turning on him. Error believed that Ink never truly liked him. He was just pretending. Keeping up that goody-two-shoes act.

Deep inside, Ink was just as much of a monster as Error was.

He watched with a growl when she was woken up by Black and immediate felt jealous upon seeing her snuggling him. He had always liked her, ever since they met and he would watch her do her job with a little smile. She nearly was brilliant, her carefree and relaxed attitude always calmed him but she could be very scary and strong which he respected.

Not to mention, in his eyes, she was easily the greatest and most attractive creation ever. The greater beings certainly knew what they were doing and how to charm a skeleton. But… they also knew exactly what they were doing when they replaced him with her. He blamed them the most, but he had turned his rage onto her instead.

Turning away, he found he couldn't watch anymore for now. He felt guilty and he couldn't help but replay that day in his head. He will never forget when he dealt the last blow, how his lethal strings cut straight through her chest and into her soul. The tiny smile she gave before she faded away…

"Fuck…" He clenched his chest, his soul aching with need to hold her. To show her how sorry he was.

But there was no turning back for him. She would get her memories back eventually and she would hate him. Unless he found a way to escape the anti-void. Then… maybe he could win her back while she doesn't remember him. Maybe he could win her heart… He smiled.

It was decided. He would escape, then he would bring her to him. She could stay here with him, hidden away in the anti-void where no one could interrupt them.

That heart and soul… were going to be _his_ And he didn't care what he had to do to make it happen.

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter! Hope it's all good. Another one in a moment!**

 **Haven't really got much to say this time around... So... Err... O_O**

 **Potato. That is all.**

* * *

 **I have finally created a facebook account! So, if you want to talk sometime then go ahead and message me!**

 **Name is Raven Writings. Can't link it here, picture is same as my profile x3**

 **If you can't find me, head over to my account "RavenWriting" on Archive Of Our Own.**

 **And yes, you heard correctly...**

 **Alone time... with the skeletons...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"… Err, I don't think so"

You shook your head, eyeing up the horrible dress that had been presented before you. It reminded you of a pair of curtains and you could barely hold back the disgust in your expression. A groaning sound followed your words, before some heavy stomping from the owner while they headed away. You sighed.

It had barely been a day when you had met someone new. But this time, no skeletons. Apparently, the sweet Papyrus had let it slip to his friends that he had a new friend who was living with him. As much as you liked Papyrus; that was the last thing you wanted. You just wanted to rest and enjoy your life with no drama.

Well, there was no such luck. His friend, Undyne, had jumped in through the window and demanded to meet you. _She jumped through the window._ Sans wasn't too happy about that and has bigger problems since she came across millions of skeleton that she apparently didn't know about. Papyrus found himself in the dog house for keeping it a secret.

They played it off as cousins though, but Ink had later informed you the truth about them. He had snuck up next to you when you were watching all of this and he lit up at you asked him about it, since you had been trying to avoid him like the plague. Every chance he got, he would get closer to you when you weren't paying attention. He had been making it hard to stay away, he was so persistent with you.

You had been pretty glad when Undyne decided you would go out with her and her girlfriend. It meant you could escape the skeletons and see the world a little more, you could relax... or not.

Instead, she dragged you around and you found yourself clothes shopping after she found out you had an empty wardrobe. She made you try on countless outfits, much to your dismay but you pulled on a tight smile and soldiered onward. It stressed you and you quickly found that you hated shopping, especially when it came to outfits.

Not to mention the looks people gave you. They looked at the monsters as if they were going to be sick but when they got an eye full of you… it wasn't pretty. Some people had even called out to you, calling you names which Undyne had roared angrily at. People ran for their lives after that.

It was because you didn't look human, nor monster. You didn't fit into either category and you looked like what might happen if the two species had a child. That's mostly what people seemed to believe anyway, as they called you _unnatural_ and an _abomination._

For some reason, when someone called out that last one… it reminded you of the destroyer. You really did wish you could meet him. You would have to ask Ink if you could, maybe he knew where you could find him.

"Try this one, punk!" Another article of clothing were tossed over the changing room door, landing perfectly on your head. You grunted and looked it over.

Surprisingly, this combination wasn't too bad. The fish monster was getting better at figuring out what you liked. You slipped the black jeans and purple flannel on, admiring yourself in the mirror for a moment. For some reason, purple and black just felt right to you. A little bit of white every now and then worked for you too. Purple was your eye and soul colour, and it just came naturally to you that you _wore_ purple too. You felt _right_ and comfortable in it.

You pushed the door open and walked out, receiving oohs from both. Undyne shot off again, going to search for something else while you took a break and sat with Alphys on the plastic chairs. The both of them were an interesting pair, completely opposite from what you could see yet they complimented each other well.

Undyne was a fish monster, was blue skin and fins. She had sharp teeth, yellow eyes and a black eye-patch. Her hair was red and up in a ponytail, you couldn't deny she was quite pretty too. She wore a black tank top, blue shorts and red boots. She was very boisterous and energetic, reminding you of Papyrus and Blueberry a little bit. Except she wasn't so naïve and sweet. You had also learnt that _punk_ was an term of endearment coming from her.

Her girlfriend, Alphys, was a yellow lizard with scales and a long tail. She was a pretty cool monster really, with spikes going down her back. She wore an anime shirt, a cute little blue skirt with white dots and flats on her feet. She looked a tad nerdy, with cute glasses and you soon found out she was a scientist. You complimented her, which had her nervous and stuttering. She was cool in your books.

"So… (Y/N)… What do you think of the skeletons?" Undyne came back with a dress, before shoving you into the changing rooms and shutting the door. You slipped it on, shrugging even though they couldn't see you.

"They are okay, I guess…" The dress was purple and ended just above your knees, it was quite short but you couldn't deny it made you look good all over. It fit your body just right and it was the same shade of purple as your eyes. "Why do you ask?"

You stepped out and the conversation was momentarily forgotten. Alphys began clapped while Undyne grinned like she had won a race. She shoved you back in, telling you to take it off and how you were defiantly getting it. You did as you were told, fearing the wrath if you declined.

Coming out the shop, the three of you struggled with the bags of clothing and you couldn't help but wince a little. Sans and Papyrus had given Undyne their credit card, telling her to go crazy with getting you stuff. You had tried to convince them not to spend large amounts but they had ended up taking them on their word.

Undyne's sports car was full with stuff. Posters and things to personalize your room, paints, bed sheets, pillows, more furniture, things for Goofus and they had even got some electronics for you. There was even more than just that. You felt like you really owed Sans and Papyrus for all of this.

"So… just okay? Nothing more?" Undyne had a sly smile and you could have sworn you saw Alphys' glasses flash for a moment. You didn't like this and you eyed them both suspiciously.

"Yes…?" You dragged the word out as you sat at a table with them. They had brought you to a café outside of the shopping mall and you knew instantly that you would come here again. It was called the "Tea Tree" and it was really pleasant. People seemed nice here, even to monsters and a _freak_ like you, with green walls and plants scattered around. The chairs were white and looked modern, in the shapes of rounds pods. You liked it here.

"Well, if I didn't know any better… I would say they _liked_ you" She wiggled her eyebrows, while you gave her an unamused look "They wouldn't just let anyone live with them, you know! Especially Sans!"

"We are all just friends, don't be silly" You brushed her off, pausing to thank the waitress who came over with your orders. She placed a delicious looking piece of chocolate cake before you which had your mouth watering instantly. You sipped your hot chocolate after she left, watching Undyne admire her own red velvet cake. Alphys has got herself a lemon cake, with fancy spirals on top.

Everything just looked heavenly to you, but you managed to keep your attention on your own cake instead of going to wolf down their own orders. Being free _rocked!_ You were going to try every single food there is in this world and enjoy your life to the max!

"Humph…" Undyne pouted, watching as you ate your cake with tears in your eyes. Alphys started giggling at your reaction, while Undyne pressed on "… Just you wait. That will change. You're living in a house full of _single_ skeletons now, at least one of them are bound to chase your tail! _and I ship it so hard!"_

"Whatever… They couldn't even handle me" You shook your head, snickering at the thought of them liking you that much. There was absolutely _no way._ A bunch of them hated your guts, and most of the others were just too innocent to make any moves on you... well, apart from Ink. But you just _were not_ going there right now.

"Y-You are such a typical r-reverse harem protagonist… so oblivious…" Alphys muttered to herself, your eyes pricked up slightly to hear the end of her mumble. She had been so quiet previously, you were a little shocked to hear any noise coming from her mouth now. Maybe she was warming up to you?

"Reverse what? What is that?" You filled your mouth with cake again, a woman not too far away gave you a scathing look at your manners. You probably looked like a blow fish, your cheeks stuffed with food. You gave her a sheepish look in return, swallowing hard.

"… Have you… ever heard of a-anime?" Your question seemed to have her full attention, you sipped your hot chocolate to help the food go down easier. When you shook your head, her eyes widened before she slammed her hands onto the table and leaned forward "We have much to discuss!"

The rest of the time was spent with Alphys chatting none stop about some kind of Japanese cartoon, she seemed to really like it and begged you to watch some with her.

You agreed on a date and they took you home, dropping all your things onto the door step before whizzing off for something they were going to be late for. The skeletons offered to help, which you gratefully accepted and you all carried your new items in. Luckily, Sans and Papyrus was perfectly fine with all the stuff that you had brought and even told you to keep the card.

When you tried to give it back, telling them that was way too nice – Papyrus showed you that they had their own cards each and that was just a spare account with emergency money in it. Since you had no money or job, Papyrus declared this was an emergency even though you tried to argue about it.

Neither skeleton took no for an answer, telling you money was no object. You begrudging went quiet after a while, trying to think of ways that you could repay them their kindness. By the time you were done unloading everything into your new bedroom, everyone was famished and ended up ordering pizza. You especially enjoyed that part. Take-out pizza was one of your favorite foods now.

The rest of time was spent texting Frisk until you fell asleep in a heap onto your bed, Goofus immediately doing the same. _what a day._

* * *

 **Hello there guys! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧**

 **So, I just wanted to say quick apologies for missing yesterday's update as well!**

 **Believe it or not - I actually fell asleep! Needed to recharge my batteries and all,**

 **since it turns out sleeping is something I need? Who knew?! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER THOUGH, HERE IT IS!**

 **100% Dedicated to this still! DETERMINATION HAS FILLED ME TO THE BRIM!**

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**

 **Love you all! ⊂( ◜◒◝ )⊃**

 **Raven~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Your room was looking so great, you couldn't wipe the smile off your face even if you tried. You were covered in paint from head to toe, wearing an apron and some casual clothing. Your hair was tied up and you were wearing fluffy socks.

All of the skeletons were either out working or shopping for food and supplies. You were alone in their house and you were certainly enjoying yourself to the max. The bed was in the middle of the room, as was the wardrobe while the rest of the furniture was in the hall while you painted.

You had your new phone blasting out music while you customized and changed your room. Music was a whole other thing, new and brilliant thing too. The world had certainly created some great songs while you were away and you had recently discovered some bands you wouldn't easily forget.

 _I chime in with a "haven't you people ever heard of… CLOSING THE GOD DAMNED DOOR!?"_

The bed squealed when you jumped up onto it, only to leap off again while you sang to the music and using a paint roller as a microphone. The walls needed time to dry now so you left the room, carrying the roller with you to clean it off. The phone came with you, you danced and swayed with the music as you walked. You had already learned the lyrics to almost every song you had come across.

 _No, it's much better to face these kind of things… with a sense of poise and rationality!_

When you got the stairs, you slid down the pole as you bellowed the lyrics. You sailed off when you reached the end and then you slid across the hall, your socks providing zero grip as you gave a spectacular pose for the end.

 _"AGAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"_

There was moment of silence while you dusted yourself off, a daft and dopey grin present across your face before slow clapping sounded out. You whipped your head to the source and found Orange and Blueberry standing there, with Goofus wagging his tail by their side. Both had wide smirks, regarding you while your cheeks filled with colour.

You wasted no time in escaping, taking quick and shy steps to the kitchen while Orange's laughter followed at your heels. You hadn't expected them to come back so soon after they offered to take Goofus on a walk, you really regretted thinking it was safe to dance around the house now.

"MISS (Y/N)! I LIKED YOUR PERFORMANCE!" Blueberry ran up beside you while you scrubbed the paint off the previously white roller. The water turned purple as it hit, you turned to see Orange standing not too far away with a shit-eating grin and considered throwing some of the dyed water as him.

"T-thanks…" You muttered, rubbing harder at the roller and scowling at it as if it were your greatest enemy. Blueberry giggled, hugging you and pressing himself into your side.

"WILL YOU DANCE WITH ME, (Y/N)!?" He begged. You gave up the roller and left it sitting in some hot water, vowing to try again later. You peeled the tiny skeleton off.

"Maybe another time…" You smiled sheepishly at him. Maybe _not ever,_ more like. You were never going to be caught dead dancing again, especially not by the skeletons of this house. You felt a wash of relief, thinking that at least it wasn't Red that found you first.

You fled again, going back to your room and shutting the door. You grabbed another outfit and locked yourself in one of the two shared bathrooms. All of your bathroom supplies were stored in your own little cabinet, but all of the skeleton's shared one cabinet.

Getting curious, you took a peek inside to find all kind of weird things. There was a wide variety of beauty brands that you didn't recognize, colognes and some kind of bone whitener for skeleton monsters. You picked up one of the brands in confusion. _What the heck is MTT-Brand Bishie Cream?_

The washed all the paint off your body, you could hear all the other skeletons coming home in the meantime and felt a frown build onto your face. You really were going to have to be more careful what you do. You weren't alone anymore, you were living in a house full of _male_ skeletons and you needed to watch yourself.

Locking the bathroom door had been a good start, but you couldn't forget that a bunch of them could teleport. You just hoped they would be kind enough to not just randomly teleport into your room when they needed you. You would be mortified if you were in the middle of getting changed.

You pulled your clothes on in the bathroom and walked out with a towel wrapped around your head, you rubbed your hair gently through it in the hopes of drying your thick and wet hair faster. When you came back to your room, you found Orange standing there with his two hands stuffed into the front pocket of his hoodie.

"it's looking good, kid" He complimented your paint job, giving you a smile while you shrugged. You dumped the wet towel onto the bed and opened the wardrobe again, searching for your own hoodie or something to warm you up. The weather had been getting colder recently, winter was closing in rapidly.

Orange stuck around, just standing there while you started to move some things back into the room and free up the large hall. Once again, you were grateful that it was more like another room than anything and it was massive. Everything fit in there just fine but you didn't want your stuff lying about either.

"look… (y/n)…" Orange finally spoke, taking hold of your wrist and stopping you from moving a side table inside. You stood up straight and waited for him to continue. He took a breath, looking away from you with creased bone brows "… we got off to a bad start"

"Yeah... we did" You agree steadily, recalling that night out on the porch when he attempted to intimate you. It wasn't exactly the finest encounter with him, but at least things had cooled down pretty quickly between the two of you. There wasn't so much tension anymore and he didn't glare at you so much.

"i wanted to apologize for my behavior. wanted to ask if we could have a fresh start, forget about before and all that…" He rubbed the back of his head. A pair of blue eyes watched from behind the door, unnoticed by the both of you. You walked over and stuck your hand out.

"Nice to meet you. I'm (Y/N)" Orange smiled, sinking slightly in relief before taking your hands and giving it a lazy shake. He introduced himself and there was a content moment between you. Looks like things were cleared up now.

"WELL, GOOD! NOW THAT IS OVER… (Y/N)!" Blueberry run in and grabbed your hand, dragging you out the room. Orange leisurely followed after you while Blueberry brought you into the front room. He presented an array of films to you, asking you to pick one up. They are seemed to be animated, each with the same logo of a black mouse.

You ended up choosing one about a child who could fly and lived in some place called Neverland. It was a family film apparently and you found yourself leaning in towards the television, enjoying the movie. Orange came and sat beside you, sinking down into the couch as if it were eating him alive.

He generally kept quiet, only giving the occasional laugh when you and blueberry were hooked scenes. Mostly the fighting scenes had your attention, but you were rooting for the villain more than the boy. The captain was quite a funny character, you enjoyed watching him and grinned when he came up on screen.

"hey… (y/n)…" Orange whispered, leaning over and pressing himself into your side. You took your attention off the screen and raised an eyebrow at him. "why does peter pan fly everywhere?"

"… I don't know?" Your eye brow raised further, not understanding why he was asking. It was pretty obvious this was your first time watching, you wouldn't have the answers.

"because he _neverlands..."_

It took you a few moments for the punchline to sink in. When it did, you let out an impossibly loud snort and covered your mouth desperately to mask your laughter. Blueberry seemed to be really enjoying the film and you didn't want to disrupt him. Especially since you already knew he hated jokes.

"heh, nice to see you have a funny bone" Orange was grinning widely at your reaction, you playfully slapped him as you tried to contain your continued giggles. It had been a long time since you had any kinds comedy and you hadn't been expecting the joke, which made it that much funnier. Orange seemed like a bit of a serious guy, but perhaps you had misread him.

"Very humorous" You quipped back, flicking the bone to which he retaliated and flicked yours right back. He chuckled quietly, lighting a cigarette and leaving you to smoke outside for a while. Your smiles subsided and you turned back to the movie, watching the last moments.

Everyone all seemed to be a tad different. Each skeleton had something about them that made them unique, despite all technically being the same. You realized that you should really get to know more about them, give them a chance and become friends with them. Even that dirty Red deserved that much.

You stood up and headed to the kitchen, Blueberry didn't even notice your absence. You used your phone and clicked on the internet, tapping away with your smile returning with vengeance.

You knew a good way to start.

* * *

 **A break, brought to you by a lazy Raven who didn't want to fill the space between xD**

* * *

The paint of the walls were perfectly dry, and you had moved the furniture around to your liking. The bed was up against the furthest wall, the wardrobe stood tall not too far away and you had a desk at another corner of the room. Your new laptop was sat on top, along with your other new gadgets.

You had an arm chair covered in pillows besides a cabinet, books stood on top and there were a few posters stuck on the walls. You had avoided things like cities and butterflies, since you didn't want to be reminded of the hallways and instead choose posters showing purple flowers. The other posters were black and white, saying things like " _I survived because the fire inside me burned brighter than the fire around me"_

When you were satisfied, you sat down on your comfortable new bed sheets and let yourself deflate. You had done everything you could think of, it was looking more like your bedroom now. Not some bleak, white jail cell type of bedroom. It was _your_ bedroom in… _their_ home.

It wasn't exactly home to you quite yet. Perhaps someday but… just not now.

You were suddenly being called, you reluctantly left your room and locked it behind you. Turns out that even if you had decided to snoop their bedrooms, you wouldn't have gotten very far since every room had a lock. Your room didn't have a lock installed until now, since you weren't really officially living with them. But now… you were.

As soon as you made it downstairs, Papyrus had scooped you up into a hug and was practically crying with happiness. He dragged you into the kitchen where you found the gaggle of skeletons, all sat down and stuffing their faces with food. Papyrus plonked you down and pushed a slice of cake towards you, thanking you repeatedly with a massive grin... Apparently, they had found and liked your thank-you gift.

You all ate together in harmony, enjoying the carrot cake you had managed to make without burning down their kitchen. They all complimented you for it, even Black before you were all joking, laughing and chatting together.

Home… _just maybe._

* * *

 **HELLO HELLO HELLO! (つ≧▽≦)つ**

 **I'm back, bitches! Did you miss me!?**

 **Anywho. Just one for today, sorry about that. Better than nothing though, right? RIGHT!? \\(ʘᗩʘ')/**

 **I have a bit of catching up to do on chapters so that's why they have slowed down a tad but we will get back to our usual schedule soon, I'm sure!**

 **Thanks for reading, hope it's okay and I hope that you like your new bedroom!**

 **And you're new, possible home... ( ﾟヮﾟ)**

 **Let's home the peace lasts xD**

* * *

 **UPDATE:**

 **I can't even breath right now, I am dying of laughter**

 ***Deep wheezes***

 **OHHH MY GOD (≧▽≦)/**

 **That last line, that pun was a mistake and unintentional!**

 **Someone messaged me and asked if it was a mistake**

 **and I just DIED RIGHT THERE. I'M STILL CRYING OMG.**

 **I am NOT changing that and IT IS STAYING.**

 **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! (≧▽≦)/**

 ***Jumps into grave, manic laughing can still be heard***


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

You walked around the strange portal with one hand on your chin in thought, Ink watched a few feet away. Gingerly, you reached forward and touched the rainbow magic coating it. A tingle of magic shot up your arm, making your hairs stand on end and retract your hand.

After a while of just looking, contemplating and making noises of thought; you turned to the hopeful skeleton with an exasperated look.

"Ink, I don't know what you except me to do with this! I give up!" You tossed your hands up in defeat and began to walk away back upstairs.

"Okay! That's fine, don't rush! You will figure everything out!" Ink was following right at your heels, stumbling up the stairs after you with a smile. You whipped around at the top step, fixing him with a distressed look and pressing a hand to your forehead.

"How can you be so damned fine with this?! So optimistic?! Face it, I'm a lost hope and a dead end! I don't know the first thing about portals, let alone everything else I am meant to do!" You began to walk away again, storming through the front room while all the skeletons watched you with curiosity. "And you tell me there is no rush too!? I thought that…!"

"There is still enough time for you to get a grip on your powers, my magic will hold the portal long enough" Ink grabbed your wrist, stopping you just at the doorway "And you will get there, you saved Goofus after all! That was none other than your magic! That proves that you _can_ do it!"

You opened your mouth and took a deep breath, to shout more disagreements and denial but Orange quickly cut you off with a raised hand and voice.

"why doesn't everyone calm down for a moment, sit down" He motioned to the couches everyone was sat on, Ink hopped up beside Blueberry while you begrudgingly pulled up one of the bean bags.

Together, you began to think of a plan. They refused to add you to the portal watching schedule, thing you should be focusing on yourself than that but a new schedule was made. Each skeleton was going to help you get a grip on your magic. Every day you would have a training session.

You didn't exactly like the idea, since it appeared there would be no days off but there was also a space each day for you to have some "thinking time" as they put it. Where you were going to be sat with the same skeleton you trained with and you were going to try to recall your past.

Since you really wanted to know your past, you easily agreed to that although you would have preferred to do it alone. Did you really need to be supervised for your thinking?

"so have you recalled anything today at least?" Orange put his hands into his pockets, you could see Ink giving you yet another hopeful look.

"No… not really. Sometimes things feel a little familiar but I haven't recalled any memories" You shifted uncomfortably in your spot, wishing you had better news. Wishing you had memories.

For now, they told you to relax and start tomorrow. Blueberry made you watch another animated movie with him, while he sat right beside you. At one point, you had left to make some popcorn and he came to help, but snuck up on you. You could have sworn he squeezed your breast while hugging you from behind but you weren't sure.

After a while of movies with Blueberry way into the evening, one of the skeletons took pity on you and asked if you wanted to help him which you quickly agreed. Sans brought you back down to the portal and asked if you could help him clean up the lab. You hadn't even noticed but now that he brought it up, you would see it desperately needed cleaning.

There were spider webs everywhere, dust caked almost every surface and the ground seemed a little sticky to you. He handed you a cloth while he started on the mopping, dipping into water first before starting. The two of you did a good job and the place was almost shining before long.

"Let me just get the webs for you, carry on with the last of the mopping" You gave him a winning smile, which he returned as he mopped up the furthest corner. You collected the dusty and stretched up onto your toes, reaching the webs just barely.

You gave up stretching and grabbed a stool, climbing up to reach the webs better. You didn't even notice Sans watching you intently, his white pupils trained on your stretched out body. You were standing on one leg, in a cute little pose while you dusted at the webs.

Sans couldn't help but admire your body, how adorable and attractive you looked right now. His cheeks began to dust blue at the little noises you were making as you tried to get at a corner.

Goofus ran in, barrelling towards you and things went into slow motion. The wolf came over and accidentally knocked the stool, causing you to wobble and fall. Sans had instantly dropped the mop, leaving it forgotten on the floor while he teleported over to you.

The duster fell too, landing besides the two of you while you lay gracefully in his arms. His cheeks turned even bluer, while you looked at him with round eyes. Then you smiled at him, he felt his soul stutter for a moment. Your grins did that too him and you did it often with him. You really didn't know how much of a mess you made him each time you gave him that dazzling smile.

"Thank you, Sans… Er… you can put me down… Sans? Hello?" Your words barely registered with him, until he registered and nearly deposited you onto the floor in shock. But you quickly wrapped your arms around his neck, effectively pulling yourself closer while he tightened his grip as to drop you.

Another moment passed between the two of you, just staring at each other and letting this moment slowly sink in. Sans didn't realize, but he had his gaze locked onto your plump lips.

"well…" Someone cleared their throat at the door, your heads whipped over to see Red standing there with a blush as he regarded the two of you practically embracing each other "who knew you would fall for one of us so quickly. here I thought I was going to be first"

You jumped right out of Sans arms, apologizing and not noticing the hard stare that Sans gave Red for interrupting. Red simply gave him an evil and challenging smile, as if to say _game on._

Red was next to drag you away. Quite literally, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you back upstairs then continued until he reached his own bedroom. You weren't really sure where he was going with this but it was a bit too late to turn back now.

* * *

 **Sorry that there hasn't been many chapters recently and this is just a short one! I didn't want to leave you guys without a chapter though so here you go! Hope it's okay! (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃**

 **Next, I have something to show you (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧**

 **Lots of people have been asking about how the editor looks, although I planned to leave little detail about that since the editor is meant to be "you" or whoever you want.**

 **Of course, I have a vision of them in my eyes and I have dropped little hints of that now and then. If you want to keep seeing the editor in your own way, then just ignore all of this.**

 **However, if you want to see her then head over to this chapter on the archive or give me a message on my facebook!**

 **I can't show you here because fanfiction won't let me punk links and what not -_-**

 **ANYWAY.**

 **Thanks for reading, love you ;3**

 **Raven~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

You had barely been in Red's bedroom for one second before someone barged in. However, it was only Black and he had come in to yell at Red for being lazy. When he caught sight of you standing there with no escape, he stopped and suddenly had this evil grin of his face.

"WELL, WELL. RED, SEEMS YOU AREN'T SO USELESS AFTER ALL" He began to stride towards you, while you backed up until you hit something. You glanced behind to see you had backed up into a desk, with papers and a lamp sitting on top. You looked back to see Black had stopped a few feet away.

"yeah, boss. i got her here just like you wanted… so now what?" Red crossed his arms, watching the two of you closely. Black began to cackle evilly, telling Red to lock the door which he hurriedly did. You watched their movements like a hawk. You were regretting not doing something about this sooner.

"I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO DISCUSS WITH YOU, (Y/N)…" Black stepped forward again, you braced your hands on the desk behind you when he was just two feet away.

"W-what do you want?" You couldn't help the slightest tremble in your voice, which was so unlike you. Why were you suddenly acting like this? Neither of these guys scared you so… why? Was it because you were cornered?

Red started chuckling at your fear, putting his hands in his pockets and looking you over like a wolf would a sheep. You looked around his room for an exit or window but there was none. Only red walls and band posters. He had a black bed with the sheets bundled up messily, a CD rack and a massive stereo. There was mustard bottles all over the floor and clothes scattered so that you would barely seen the carpet. Black was looking around at his room too, with a disgusted scowl.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE AT LEAST CLEANED UP BEFORE YOU BROUGHT HER INSIDE!?" He turned the scowl onto Red, who smiled and shrugged as if he was proud of his cluttered bedroom. Black growled quietly and looked at you, back to grinning maliciously. "NOW… I, BLACK, DO DECLARE…!"

"you're going to be our pet" Red blurted, Black looked at him resentfully for dropping the dramatics and straight up telling you. Red was too busy looking you over to notice though, wiping drool off his chin "you're going to do what we say, when we say it and keep us… _entertained"_

"And what if I say no to this?" Your tone was like acid, but both seemed unaffected. Black put his hand to his chin, pretending to think for a moment before cruelly chuckling.

"OH WAIT. WE FORGET TO MENTION…" He reached into his pocket and pull out a black collar with pet on it, a silver leash attached. He opened the collar up and started to lean, closing the short distance between you. He took a step, his large boots thudded on the ground "…YOU DO NOT HAVE A CHOICE"

In that moment, you grabbed the lamp behind you and swung it at him with as much strength as you could muster. _There was no way you were letting him put that thing on you._ As soon as it collided with his face, you had squeezed out from your space between him and the desk. _And there was no way you were staying here, locked up._

Red caught you round the waist before you could make it to the door, you were instantly kicking and shoving at his face to get him off but he had a tight grip. You could see Black shaking his head in the background, getting himself together then coming towards you angrily.

This had you panicking, so you did the next best idea in your head.

You jabbed your finger into Red's black, empty eye socket and were surprised to feel a tingle nothing. It really was just an empty socket, not organ type things or even magic inside. Red let out a screech, throwing you off and across the room to cover his socket in agony. You landed beside the bed and immediately got right back up, head whipping left and right to pinpoint Black.

He was there before you could blink and just as he went to make a grab, you placed your hand onto the bed and leapt all the way over it. Your foot smacked his jaw as you went, and you gracefully landed on the other side.

At this point, Black was beyond peeved. He was _livid._

Wasting no time, he sprung across the bed with his arms out stretched and surprising you since you didn't think he would be so quick to try again. You were just a hair away, when his boot got caught and he fell face first into the sheets.

A giggle escaped you, despite the bad situation you were in and this only seemed to rile Black up even more so. A little squeak escaped you when he let out a warriors cry, scrambling up and coming at you again. You ran to the door, desperately trying to get it open.

"i don't think so, dollface" One skeletal hand slammed besides your head and a deep growl sounded right in your ear. You spun to find that Red had recovered and now had you pinned against the door. No... _trapped._

A tiny, pathetic whimper left your mouth at the thought. You began to panic while Red slowly frowned at your expression.

"jeez, doll. it's just a collar" He grumbled, while you clutched your chest. He looked at you now. He _really looked_ at you. All he could see was fear. A fear unlike anything he had seen, even back in his universe. Nothing could compare to this expression. This was pure horror and it was disarming. He didn't like that expression, especially not on her.

 _No._ You didn't want to be trapped again, you didn't want this. _you didn't want this._

 _"_ NO! I DON'T WANT THIS!" You screamed, tears falling freely while Red took a quick step backward at your outburst "SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP!"

All of a sudden, your wrench flew through the door. It broke through the wood and smacked Red clean on the face, he topped onto the floor while you crouched down. Little choked sobs broke out, until someone gently put a hand on your shoulder. You could tell it wasn't red so who...?

You looked up to see Orange, who was giving you a worried but soft expression. He had barely began to open his arms when you flew into him. He lifted you effortlessly while you wrapped your arms tightly around his body. His smelled sweet but somehow, bitter at the same time. You could smell cigarettes and... honey?

He began to leave the room with you. Over his shoulder, you could see Sans. He had Black and Red in the air, both wore a fearful expression. You couldn't see Sans but he must have looked terrifying if he could scare them so much. A blue glow surrounded each of them while Sans shouted angrily, but you weren't listening.

You could also see your wrench, sitting there on the floor. When you looked at it though, it lifted in the air and began to follow you with a purple glow surrounding it.

Orange took you through the hall, doing nothing but holding you until he came to a door. You could hear him jingling some keys for a moment then he went in. The room was caked in orange and white, it was a little messy but not nearly as bad as Red's room. You kind of liked it. It felt warm and inviting to you, it smelled like him too. His large, king sized bed was especially inviting.

Fortunately, that was your destination. He laid you down then sat beside you, back against the head board. You curled into his side, tears still leaking down your face much to your dismay. You didn't want to be see like this, but you couldn't stop yourself either. They just kept coming like a damned waterfall.

"it's okay now…" Orange whispered quietly. You flinched when his hand rested on your head, but started to relax as he brushed his fingers all the way down your hair continuously. He really was trying his best for you. He wanted to calm you.

"T-Thank you…" You whispered in return. Orange pulled the covers over your body and his legs, as if that would stop the trembling of your body that you hadn't noticed until now. You were shaking so hard, it was making the bed tremble faintly.

He didn't say anything more. Just sat with you and stroked you as if you really were a pet. Being his would be different than being Red or Blacks.

 _You wouldn't have minded being Orange's pet._

The thought made you flinch. Why the heck were you thinking that about him?!

The skeleton in question must have thought that was a bad flinch more than an embarrassed one because he pulled you closer while slipping further down. Instead of his thigh, you had your head resting on his stomach now.

You never would have thought a skeleton's stomach would be comfortable but here you were. It was strangely soft, like a human's tummy and you would feel a tingling of magic from behind his clothes. As much as you wanted to find out the secret of that, lifting his hoodie was out of the question.

But… he really was comfortable. Like hugging a giant, plush orangutan.

It wasn't long before you fell asleep, clutching his hoodie and himself like a lifeline.

* * *

 **HEY EVERYONE!**

 **So sorry I haven't been around or updating! o(╥﹏╥)o**

 **Been a little busy and I had a slight writers block.**

 **Managed to work my way through it, but I'm still sorry!**

 **I hope you guys have left me or the story!**

 **Still love you guys and I will never give up for you ;3**

 **Raven~**

* * *

 **P.S.**

 **I drew another thing while I had the block, hoping that it would help me out to get rid of it.**

 **AND IT DID?! WHOOP!**

 **If you want to see then head over to my Facebook or Archive!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

You were back at the Tea Tree café, eating cake but without Undyne or Alphys this time. You wanted to be alone and take some time to explore a little bit. It was time to properly investigate, see what had happened in the world since you had last seen it.

When you had woken up, Orange was still asleep and had an arm wrapped securely around you. It took some maneuvering, but you managed to escape without waking him. As nice as it had been, sleeping beside him for the night, you were hungry and felt you had over stayed. You didn't want to be a bother to him, after all.

But it was a tad embarrassing, and you didn't want to wake up to Orange acting as if you were a scared little child. You could handle yourself just fine, you had been doing so for years and you hated yourself for being weak like that. You couldn't believe what had happened. You had cried in front of him and Red, you had lost your cool and you had a break down.

All because Red had pinned you against a door. _Pathetic._

What was worse, when you went downstairs for food, guess who was sitting there? None other than Red himself. It were almost as if he had been waiting for you. He was just sat on a stool, both elbows on the breakfast bar with a bored expression. When he saw you, he sat up and hollered to you.

But you had run away, like the coward you were.

Now, here you were. Sat in the café with a large piece of chocolate cake, scowling over the recent events. You had been hungry after all, having not eaten dinner the night before and you didn't want to miss out on any meals now that you were free. Food was a precious thing to you.

When you ran away, you hadn't known where you were going at all. You just opened the door and left without a word, ignoring Red calling you and chasing you. He must not have chased you very far though, the calling had stopped once you were out of view from the house. You had run beside the nearest road, the skeleton's pretty much lived in the middle of nowhere, and kept going until you ended up here. You really did like this café, it had such a calm environment and it did wonders to improve your mood.

The people on the street should really come in. They were scowling much worse than you were and nowhere near calm. This place was a slice of heaven compared to what was going on outside.

Crowds of people were parading back and forth across the street, holding signs up and shouting out in melody. You couldn't make out what the chanting was, something like _"No monsters, no magic!"_

They held signs that advertised monster hatred, how monsters shouldn't live with humans and so much more. There were lines like "Put them back where they belong" and "Monsters brought mayhem", each sign you saw made you angrier. They didn't deserve this, no one deserved this and most monsters were about the friendliest people you had ever met, so moral.

And where was this _mayhem_ anyway? The only mayhem around was being caused by them!

You finished your cake and gave your table to an elderly human, who smiled gratefully at you and showed no fear. It was a nice reminder that not all humans were horrible.

With that, you strolled down the streets. You passed the crowd, who gawked at you with a mixture of disgust and intrigue. You did glance at a few of them as you passed, even going as far as to smile and wave. You wanted them to see that yes, you were looked both human and monster but you were a good person. You were still a little surprised when none of them shouted at you or did anything hurtful. _Was that a good sign? One of quiet acceptance?_ You could only hope so.

You found your phone in your pocket and started texting Frisk while you walked around, pleased to hear that they were also in town right now. You were even joyous when they asked you to head over to where they were, so the two of you could hang out.

When you went to where they told you, there was a large stage and an even larger crowd gathered around. Most were monsters but there was a few humans in the mix. Some looked like they had been protesting. Other people would stop and listen, then carry onward with their bags.

Standing with a microphone was two goat monsters, both impressively tall and giant. They might have been a bit intimidating, if they didn't look so kind and gentle. One appeared to be female, with droopy ears, tiny horns and white fur. She wore a purple robe with white sleeve. For some reason, her appearance made your head hurt for a moment but you shook it off.

The other goat was taller and bigger, his fur was also white and he had blonde hair that looked almost like a lion's mane. His horns were much bigger and curved inwards while he wore a purple cloak with golden pads on his shoulders. You couldn't see what he wore inside the cloak, but you thought you caught a glimmer of golden metal.

"… And so, we ask you. Please join us. We only want peace and we wish to get along with humans, to have a long lasting relationship. We have come very far from being trapped, but the battle for our freedom is not over. Please help us to fight for that, show your support and kindness by being nice to monsters, stand up. We believe there is good in everyone, so please… show us we are right"

With that, the male goat said thanks and left the stage. Your eyes followed him as he walked down with the female, both met with a small child stood at the side who wore purple and blue. _Frisk!_

You were over there in seconds before you had thought anything over, standing in front of the two goats suddenly who turned to look at you in surprise.

"Well… who might you be? You… don't look like a monster…?" The male was clearly confused, looking you over with a deep frown. Frisk turned and gave a loud squeal, jumping into you. Luckily, you caught them and gave them a tight hug.

"Hey, Frisk" You fondly greeted, the kid giggled and kept their arms looped around your neck for a moment before turning to look at the goat monsters.

"Goat mama! This is her!" Frisk excitedly bounced in your grip. "(Y/N), meet my mum!"

"Hello, child. It's a pleasure to meet someone who Frisk adores so very much. They talk about you often, only good things" She approached you, warmth and kindness radiated off her as strong as the sun itself. You keep your cheeks flush slightly, bending to put the kid down who wrapped their arms around your waist.

"A-ah! Oh! Thank you. You must be… Toriel?" You stuttered slightly, worried. You didn't want Frisk's guardian and mother to dislike you or disapprove. You really liked the kid.

"Indeed I am… I hope you do not mind my asking but… what species are you?" She looked you over, but in a much kinder way than the male goat did. You guessed if this is Toriel, then he must be Asgore. Frisk had spoken of both of them to you, fortunately.

"Err… It's a little complicated. I think you should talk to Sans about it… you do know Sans right?" You smiled hopefully and watched as Toriel lit up.

"Yes! I do! We are very close friends!" She seemed to notice she had gotten out of character and went back to being proper and motherly instead of excited and happy "Then, I shall ask him"

"Goat mama! Goat dad!" Both goats seemed to look at each other then. Asgore looked hopeful while Toriel was scowling. You almost snickered but held it back. Frisk did mention their bad break up, how they were living together simply for Frisk but Asgore was still in love with her. The way his expression fell at her scowl was comedic. "Please can (Y/N) come home with us?"

"Yes, my child. She can" Toriel gave you a welcoming smile, which you returned with a grateful one.

And that was how you ended up with Frisk, sitting on the floor and surrounded by coloring pens in a massive house **(Author: Is it bad that I originally wrote "coloring penis" here..? (O_O) I can feel the sins crawling on my back. I've seen to many rude skeletons).** You drew together and you found yourself forgetting all your worries, Frisk made you feel cheerful. They had such a great effect on you, Toriel's motherly and kind words added to your comfort.

It was clear that Asgore didn't care for you too much, he seemed suspicious and wary of you. You didn't really blamed him since you must have looked odd in his eyes and he was just making sure you were safe to hang out with Frisk. Luckily, he didn't bring it up and neither did Toriel. You did feel a little bad for pinning this on Sans, but you didn't know how to explain the whole guardian thing to them when you couldn't remember a thing about it or yourself.

You ended up staying the night, after Frisk begged for a sleepover. Toriel seemed to have warmed up to you completely, and fully agreed to the idea. You ate dinner with them and dessert made by Toriel, which was probably the most glorious thing you had ever tasted. She called it butterscotch-cinnamon pie and you pleaded for her to make you a life supply of them, she had giggled for a long time about that.

"Good night, Frisk" You yawned, pulling the pillow closer to you. They lay on the floor with you, after insisted that it's not a proper sleepover if you weren't together in sleeping bags and gave you a wide smile in return. They wished you sweet dreams and curled up.

Your eyes slowly began to shut, yawning quietly and looking up at the ceiling.

Before you fell asleep, you asked yourself a sleepy question.

 _Who's that ginger child, looking down at you?_

* * *

 **Hello beauties and gentle beauties! It's me! M-**

 **Nah, I'm kidding. Just your good Raven back at it again!**

 **d=(´▽｀)=b**

 **Firstly, I just need to say that I'm really sorry c** **hapters aren't coming as fast as they used to and** **I'm really behind schedule.**

 **I hope I'm not disappointing** **too much. Thank you so much for sticking around!**

 **I love you guys (／￣∇￣)／＼(￣∇￣＼)**

 **ALSO. GUYS, GUYS, GUYS!** **MY VERY FIRST FAN ARTS!**

 **Message me on facebook if you want to see a** **nd thank you so much t** **o the awesome artist** **!**

 **It's just as sweet as you are! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧**

 **Thanks again guys, hope the chapter was okay!**

 **(Artist of both: Silent_Shadow_4)**

 **I can't show them here D;**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

He watched your retreating form with a displeased face, hating himself. Red had really hoped to catch you and get you to listen, but _oh boy was he wrong about that._ You were a lot faster than he thought you were. Even carrying those large wings on your back didn't stop you from getting away as fast as The Flash himself.

Now he felt even worse, like the piece of shit he was. You really wanted nothing to do with him.

That had been a panic attack, probably from your trauma and it had been no laughing matter to him since he knew what it was like. Most of the Sans' from different universes at least had one in their life time, usually caused by resets or worse. Luckily, most of them had never dealt with a genocidal child before but they had seen their fair share of resets.

Everyone who knew of them lived in fear that things would just suddenly go back. Sans had assured that Frisk doesn't reset anymore and never will again. Loads were only for emergencies too and rarely happened. But Red couldn't help but worry about it. Child was unpredictable. Especially when they had that kind of power in their small hands.

Red had panic attacks often, from resets and one other thing… fear that his own brother was going to kill him. They didn't exactly get along with each other and Black had stated more than once that he would be better off without Red. He often wondered why his brother hasn't just done it already.

He had reason to fear death when Sans had gotten hold of them. Red had almost been able to _feel_ Sans' angry from his magic, the way it squeezed at them had been both painful and harrowing. Note to self, do not underestimate the original Sans _ever._

Once he had finished laying into the both of them, Sans had let them go and left to check on Orange and (Y/N). Red had quietly followed, while Black stayed behind to grumble to himself. They both peeked in to see (Y/N) sleeping soundly in Orange's arms. The skeleton gave them a small smile and a little thumbs up, as if to say she was alright.

Red felt his none existent gut twisting. She looked so upset, even in her sleep, and he had never meant for that to happen. He didn't like that look on her one bit, she deserved happiness now that she was free…

 _When did I become so soft on her?_ He frowned as he walked away, thinking it over. He didn't often care about anything, it was kill or be killed in his universe and you learned to live by that rule if you didn't want to get hurt. There were no hero's in his universe, just murderers. But (Y/N)... she was so pure and untainted.

Perhaps he had a weakness for things that were innocent. He never would admit it, but he liked his Frisk back in his universe. They were doing everything they could to free them, even though everyone wanted the poor kid dead. That kid was strong and deserved a medal or something for putting up with _Underfell_ of all universes.

He walked in to find Black still standing in his room, looking over the collar they had intended for (Y/N) with a scowl before he tossed it at the door. It nearly hit Red but he dodged just in time. It clattered down by his feet. Look's like they wouldn't be using that leash anytime soon.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND! EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT AND THERE WAS NO WAY SHE SHOULD HAVE ESCAPED US!" He raged, not noticed Red standing there "THAT WEAK THING COULDN'T POSSIBLY WIN AGAINST ME! SO THAT MEANS…!"

"hey boss, do you mind leaving to your own room?" Red tiredly sat down on the bed, done with all of this and just wanting time to himself. Black spun around and stomped up to him, leveling a finger at his skull. Red began to sweat.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU USELESS BROTHER! YOU LET HER ESCAPE!" Black declared, thrusting the finger in his face which Red would have bitten off if he didn't have any sense.

"my fault…?" Red muttered, suddenly feeling frustrated. He looked up, meeting his brothers dreadful glare "you are kidding me right…? my fault!? where the heck were you when I had her pinned against the door?!"

"W-WELL… I…" Black hesitated, clearly not used to his brother speaking back to him. His scowl got deeper and he growled "I WAS OBSERVING THE SCENE AND STANDING BACK SO YOU COULD DO THE WORK! AS A LEADER SHOULD! BUT YOU LET ME DOWN, AS USUAL!"

"observing… sure, yeah. whatever..." Red growled right back at him, baring his sharp teeth with a mean sneer "...get the fuck out my room"

"NO! I SHALL NOT!" Black struck a stubborn pose, smiling smugly "YOU ARE MY PROPERTY! THEREFORE, THIS IS ACTUALLY MY ROOM! NOW, I SHALL PUNISH YOU FOR FAILING TO CAPTURE (Y/N)!"

Just as Red was about to grab Black was his magic and throw him out the door, someone suddenly knocked Black to the floor. Red stared wide eyes at the scene.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Black screeched, looking up at the two colorful eyes of Ink. Except his two eyes were no longer blue and a yellow star. One eye was filled red with no pupil, the other was pure blackness with a red aiming symbol for a pupil. He looked terrifying and the target was squarely on Black, who actually shrunk a little.

" _What did... you do... to (Y/N)?"_ He spoke slowly and menacing, both skeleton felt a shiver run up their spin at his tone. They hadn't seen this coming from Ink, of all people and skeletons.

"wow… wait… y-you can't hurt people… right?" Red uncertainly stood up and started crawling towards the door to get away, Ink flashes his eyes at him and locked onto his shuddering form. Red froze up under his gaze. Not even his own eye could compare to that shade of blood thirsty, furious red.

"If you ever go to do _anything_ to (Y/N) again... if you make her cry, hurt her - _ANYTHING_ …" He made sure that Black was paying attention too, a sinister smile playing onto his face "I will hunt you down and… _Well, let's just say there are worst things than death to worry about..."_ With a dark chuckle, Ink got up and went to leave again. He had only been in here for a minute or two, but he didn't need any longer than that to scare both brothers. He paused in the door way.

"I suggest you apologize as soon as you can… okay?" He chirped happily, leaving with a wide grin.

Both skeletons gulped.

The next morning, Red was sat at the breakfast bar and Black was still refused to say sorry. At first, Red had been grumbling and not wanting to do it but the longer that he spent there, the sorrier he felt for his actions. He mostly blamed Black, since it was his idea originally but he couldn't deny that he played a big part. He fucked up so bad that you ran the moment you saw him.

Then you didn't return. Sans found out through Toriel that you were staying with them for the night and Red couldn't blame you.

But he really needed to talk to you.

 _Or else, this guilt will eat him alive._

* * *

 **Dawww. The edgy Red is guilty.**

 **But will he get a chance to apologize?**

 **Whoooooooo knows? *Wink wonk***

 **So, hello again guys!**

 **I'm getting a little better with updating now and they should start coming faster again!**

 **Thank you so much for the support and kind words!**

 **I think they have given me the boost I needed to keep going.**

 **Love you guys so much, you rule my world 3**

 **Just a short note for now, more chapters soon :3**

 **Raven~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Frisk skipped happily beside you, squeezing your hand and grinning with their little purple rucksack on their back. You grinned down at them, swinging your joined hands as you walked. Orange and yellow leaves fell around you and the air blew gently, a little chilly and crisp for the morning rise.

Toriel had made sure that Frisk was wrapped up extra warm before leaving, and worried over you but you found that the cold didn't bother you too much. It was actually rather pleasant, and you looked forward to when things got colder. If you were lucky, you might experience snow!

During breakfast, Toriel and Asgore was rushing around to get ready for a meeting while getting Frisk ready for school. When you learned of this, you offered to walk them to school for them. Toriel was instantly up for the idea and thanking you, while Asgore was quietly appreciative. It was nice to see he was relaxing a little too. It would have been awful for you if they wouldn't let you see Frisk but that wasn't the case, the two of them approved.

There were plenty more parents with their children, walking along towards the school at the end of the street. Some were simply happy with their children, in their own little world. Others were looking at you in disgust then looking at Frisk in recognition, then giving the same disgust to them. They must have known Frisk was their child of the monster king and queen.

Frisk didn't seem to notice but you did, giving each parent who dared aim that look at Frisk the fiercest and angriest glare you could muster. Each of them cowered away.

"So… this is your school" You looked up at the tall, wide building before you. It was made up of bricks, with a large clock and bell at the center. It looked both old and new, well taken care of but finely aged. Trees and flowers led up to the doors, a sturdy hedge surrounded the area and you both had stopped at the metal gates up front. Parents waved good-bye to their children all around you, who then rushed off in child-like glee to greet friends heading for the large doors.

"Yep!" Frisk looked up at you, smiling but you couldn't take your gaze off the building. It seemed to be so full of life and something else you couldn't quite place your finger on. You frowned, trying to contemplate what you were feeling. "This is where I learn new things and learn how to grow up, be an an adult"

"It's so… hopeful" You whispered quietly, starting to realize what this feeling was "It's like… promise of a future. And hope that… the future will be good"

"What are you talking about?" Frisk giggled at your strange ways, and you shook your head as you came back to earth. School was kind of a new thing to you, you were certain that you had never been to one before. You felt that... Ink had taught you everything. You smiled at Frisk and they smiled back "Do you want to see inside quickly?"

"Of course, I would love to" You let Frisk lead you past the gates and up to the doors. Some kids waved at the both of you, which Frisk excitedly waved back. Before you could enter, you had been surrounded by children all looking up at your with curiosity.

"Who are you?" A little girl tilted her head, blinking at you with big round eyes. She lit up with childish joy "Your wings are really pretty! Are you a monster? I like monsters"

You grinned and bent down to her level, purposely stretching your wings a little wider so that her and the other children could see. Gasps of awe answered you and you were enjoying showing them off to them. A boy trotted up beside her, crossing his arms.

"She's not a monster! She's clearly a human!" He gestured to your face and body. A few children nodded in agreement at this. Frisk came up in front of everyone.

"She's neither! She's a guardian! She looks after the universe and keeps us all safe!" Frisk held your hand tight while all the children's awe increased. Before you knew it, they were all talking and praising you. You flushed with embarrassed at all the lovely things they were saying. They kept saying how cool you were, asking if you came from above. Some even asked if you could fly up and destroy the bell so that they wouldn't have to go to class. That got a laugh out of you.

But, alas, you couldn't grant their wish and the bell started to chime and signal the start to class. Frisk quickly pulled you through the doors, determined to let you see inside before they had to dash off to class. You barely had time to process around you before Frisk planted a kiss onto your cheek and ran off to class.

The children were gone, as was all the noise and you were left standing there.

 _In a long, narrow hallway._

Your pupils dilated and your breathing picked up. The hall seemed to be never ending. Blue lockers and bulletin boards were on each side, as well as many doors. The floor and walls were white, lights along the hall flicked slightly. You were frozen in place and backed up against the entrance door, your shadow cast in front of you across the floor from the sunlight behind.

All you could see was the red carpet, the pictures, the… just as you pictured it, you could also hear it too. Except the ticking was a tad louder. The clock. Grandfather clock.

There was no escape. You were trapped again. You were never free, you had always been here and you were just having a long hallucination. _You were trapped. The hallway won't let you go._

Your hand found the handle behind you, the entrance door flew open and you fell out backwards into the morning sun. You shook, laying on the ground and staring up.

It took what seemed like forever until you settled down and finally noticed the sky above you. No wooden, dusty ceiling or spider webs. You pushed back, keeping your eyes away from the hallway before getting up and running away as fast as you can.

There were no longer parents at the gates, you were all alone and panting. You clutched your chest, tears swimming in your eyes and threatening to fall.

You swore you could almost still hear the ticking behind you, but there was no way that clock was that loud. It was just you, ultra-sensitive to everything around you and you knew that. You knew you shouldn't be afraid and that you were free. That the familiar hallway in the corner of your vision wasn't real.

That didn't stop you from running again, disappearing from the streets and sprinting into the nearest forest. You even hopped over a garden fence, hearing someone's distant and furious yelling about running over their property but you didn't care.

Soon, the earthly smell and sounds of nature was all you could see, smell and feel. You run your fingers along every tree and bush, your feet consumed by fallen and dead leaves. The ground was slightly damp, your heels sunk in the mud but you didn't care.

You seemed to have reached the center of the forest. You were a little surprised, not having realized you had ventured this far. You couldn't find any reasons to care though, and you sat down against a thick tree. Large roots surrounded you, and leaves cushioned the ground. You shut your eyes, breathing heavily and focusing on what's around you.

Eventually, you had calmed down completely and you could no longer see the hallway or hear the clock. You were back, and this was reality. Your _freedom,_ not a hallucination.

You almost laughed with relief.

Gradually, exhaustion settled in and you shut your eyes, relaxing further against the tree trunk. You crossed your arms and legs, your hair flowing with the crisp wind. Birds sung a tune for you, calming you further which acted as a lullaby. You slowly fell asleep.

Your dreams were filled with pieces and memories, an endless hallway in which you could never escape.

* * *

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ WELP.**

 **Some anguish and angst for you, sorry about that! xD**

 **As you might suspect, Reader has a fear of hallways.**

 **Trauma can do that, unfortunately o(╥﹏╥)o**

 **Hope you like the chapter despite that though,**

 **and at least there was some good! Children like reader!**

 **Even if their monster hating parents don't...**

 **I'm looking at you, Linda, Helen, Diana... ( ಠ_ಠ)**

 **You and you're damned lemon bars...**

 **ANYWHO!**

 **Thank you for reading, as always, please leave reviews!**

 **I love reading and replying to them all, they give me fuel to write ;3**

 **Love you all so much, take care!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Your neck was stiff, as was your back when you woken up. It seemed you had slept for longer than you had intended. You only meant to have a little nap but ended up sleeping until sometime in the evening. You pulled your phone out to check the time, cringing slightly at the screen's display.

 _31 Missed calls, 7 Voicemail's and 41 Messages._

With a little flick through, you found most of them were from the skeletons. Sans and Orange were messaging about how they were worried and had called a few times. Some were from Blueberry and Papyrus, messages all in capitals about how you should come back. There were millions of calls from both Red and Ink, who seemed to be going crazy without you. You briefly listened to some voicemail's. Red had sent millions of apologies, some were Orange asking if you were okay. Ink were begging you to come back.

There were some messages from Frisk, and calls from a new contact which seemed to be Toriel. Both had discovered through Sans that you never returned when you dropped off Frisk and were just as worried.

You didn't like to worry those two, since they had both been so kind and hospitable towards you. Frisk was such a good kid and Toriel had been so motherly. You never had a mother… it was just you and the two skeletons… you could remember a few little pieces of hanging out together in the anti-void, that white place you had always seen in your memories. But you could only remember Ink, the other one was just blurry… if only you could meet him.

But you couldn't deal with the responsibility right now. You knew the moment that you messaged one of them, there would be even more calls and messages coming at lightening speed. You knew it was probably unfair of you to leave them to worry… but you couldn't make yourself contact them.

Instead, you dusted off any leaves that had fallen onto you and fixed your clothing then set off towards the town. You still had the bank card, maybe you could just find a hotel for the night. Luckily, there wasn't much dirt on your clothes and you looked presentable.

As you walked, you looked up at the sky and found it was covered in clouds. You could just about seen the big, bright moon through them which was cool but you really wished you could see the stars for once.

There was hardly anyone walked around in the town, apart from a few couples and groups of teenagers. Most businesses were closed, but you kept up your search for a hotel.

You walked around a corner and found another business, unlike all the others. You paused on the side walk.

It was called _Vermillion._ It was lit up brightly, covered neon and there was a long queue of people lined up outside behind a red rope. Why were they lined up? Your eyes followed the line until you found a burly man was holding them back from the entrance, a black door. The beat of the music inside could be hear from where you were standing across the street outside, muffled but still just as loud. It almost hypnotized you towards it, you really enjoyed music and this music made you feel somewhat excited.

"Excuse me, little lady" The large man looked down at you, scowling and hold a hand out. Everyone in the line was watching you "What do you think you're doing?"

You blinked a few times, until you realized you had just walked right up to the black door. You're cheeks flushed ever so slightly, not understanding why everyone was looking at you and laughing. You fought off the blush and struck a sassy pose, crossing your arms.

"Going inside. Do you have a problem with that?" You met his scowl with your own, challenging him. He looked you over for a minute, the people hushed and watched. It was as if they were waiting for something to happen. He smiled, showing off teeth that reminded you of Red.

"Ha! I like you, little missy!" He barked out a laugh, opening the door while everyone gawked in amazement. What they thought would happen seemed to not be in the cards for you tonight "Not many people have that kind of guts to just _walk up_ to the door! Go on in"

You gave him a winning smile, brushing past him and through the held open door.

The smell hit your nose in an instant. It smelled of sweat, cigarettes and alcohol. It wasn't exactly pleasant but you wanted to look around before you leave. Whatever this place was, it was very new to you and you wanted to explore it. Even if the smell was bad. Maybe you could stand to stay for a little while after, just for the music.

People was everyone, standing around the walls and some kind of bar. Most were in the middle of the room, dancing on a colorful and flashing floor. Bodies pressed together, some on purpose and intimate. The music drowned out most of all the other sounds, but you could just about hear laughter and people shouting over the music to each other.

You pushed past, avoiding as many sweaty figures as you could and looked around. Most of the room was a red color from what you could make out, but there were flashing lights that changed that color every time you blinked. You made it over to the bar, where there was a few people giving drinks out.

Off to the side was a set of stools, there were a few people there but you found a seat with no one around it. It wasn't so loud over there either. You triumphantly smiled and pulled up a stool in that spot, taking a seat. A man from inside the bar appeared before you, looking at you expectantly.

"Oh... err… Pepsi?" You smiled sheepishly and he raised an eyebrow, staying unmoved. You raised your own brow, adding on a hesitant "… with vodka?"

He nodded once and disappeared. You blew out a sigh of relief. You didn't really want any alcohol but it seemed that was pretty much all they served here. Or they might have made an exception but they would have looked at you weirdly. It seemed you didn't belong here at all, just you wanted to blend in and go unnoticed.

It didn't help that you seemed to be the only one wearing jeans. Every other girl in the club were in dresses or skirts while the men wore smart clothes like button ups. The guy returned with your drink, wearing the same red as the other staff.

Your presence didn't go unnoticed though and your idea of blending in was swept under the rug. To your surprise though, you weren't getting any bad looks. In fact, the girls appeared to be… jealous? While the men were looking at you with… _Oh god, what kind of look was that?_

A man wearing a white blouse and black trousers came up to you, grinning like the cat that just caught the mouse. He had a slight stubble, and a sleazy look in his eye as he regarded you. His hair was all about the place, sweat practically dripped off him like water.

"Well, hello there. Aren't you a drink of water, eh? What's a girl like you doing here all alone?" He was uncomfortably close and you leaned back against the bar, getting away as far as you can in your seat. He didn't seem to notice, taking another step over.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing" You narrowed your eyes at him. He took a moment for that to sink in, and his eyes widened slightly before he laughed awkwardly. He brushed his hair back with his hand, pouting a little.

"… Calling me a girl... Very clever comeback… Going to play hard to get, eh?" He seemed to be lost for words for a moment, probably trying to come up with a better pick-up line while still giving you the same look as when you first saw him. You rolled your eyes, understanding now. It was lust and desire. He was looking for a bit of fun, it seemed and that was something you weren't going to give him anytime soon.

"How about you leave now? I'm not interested" You took a sip of your drink, which was thick with more vodka than soft drink. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, but it wasn't the best either. You would have much preferred something less strong and burning. It instantly gave you a bit of a kick though, waking you up fully.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that…" He reached forward, as if he was going to brush a strand of hair out your face. You leaned back further into the bar and a hand suddenly shot out, stopping him.

A skeletal hand, at that.

"the lady asked you to leave…" You followed the hand to his owner, expecting it to be Sans from his voice but what you found was someone else entirely "… so why don't you take a hint before i have to do something regrettable?"

The sleazy guy glowered for a moment and ripped his hand out of the skeletons grasp. He gave you one last, longing look before stumbling away in a sulk. You breathed a quiet sigh of relief at seeing his back.

You rotated to the new skeleton, ready to brush him off too if need be and let him know that you already had your hands full of bones but you found yourself swiftly caught up staring at him. He was… certainly something. Unlike the other skeletons you knew.

The new skeleton wore a black leather jacket with white fluff round the hood. Underneath, he wore a white sweater which clung close to him. He looked long and lean, about the height of Orange and no where near as tall as Papyrus. His face was similar to Papyrus, except there was more white in his eyes and he had a long crack going up is left eye. Another one was one his right eye, going down.

Next, your eyes were drawn downwards. He had grey jeans, low, showing the top of his hip bones and a black belt holding them in place. They might have fell right down if it weren't for the belt. He had black, high top converse too, but your eyes just couldn't stray away from him, especially his hips. He just looked so… provocative and…

"like what you see, kitten?" You looked up at the purring noise, finding him way to close for comfort and you shuffled your stool back quickly. It almost tipped backwards, but the skeleton grasped your hip quickly on one side and his other hand to grab the stool on the other side. He steadied you so you didn't fall and you found that you had grabbed his forearm in your panic.

"I… Err… Thank you… " You managed to get out after a moment of thick silence, a blush covering your face. You sheepishly let go of him and avoided his eyes, which were close and stared deeply into your own, purple eyes "… For the guy and… err, for this... You can let go now, you know?"

A slow smile made its way onto his face and he moved forward, bringing his other hand up so that one rested on your hip too. He squeezed gently and your breath caught in your throat.

"… i noticed you when you walked in. you looked like a lost kitten, not knowing what you were doing but so full of curiosity. i bet you have some neat claws too... must be your first time at a nightclub, huh?" His hands roamed upwards slightly, he never broke eye contact and you felt yourself drawn to stare back. He had you locked in place.

"I… Yeah, it is my first time… I don't know what I'm doing" You gave a nervous laugh. What were you doing here? Oh, that's right. Adventure and music. God, this guy was messing with your head and you couldn't think straight anymore. Why weren't you brushing him off too? This was unlike you. You needed to get yourself together.

"you seem a little tense, kitten…" He purred, his hands found your shoulder and he moved to stand behind you. You looked at his hands, wondering what he was doing when you noticed another strange thing about him. He had a gaping hole in each hands but he didn't appear to be hurt at all.

His fingers began to work into your shoulders, massaging and kneading at the tension there. You began to relax in his hands, letting out a soft and groan which he must have heard since he gave a little chuckle. You had forgotten how much your ached for sleeping against the tree, and you hadn't noticed how tense that leach of a guy had made you.

Thoughts of brushing him away slipped your mind as you leaned back into him, melting like putty.

"name's G, kitten. but you can call me Patch" His sultry voice whispered into your ear, pressing up against your back. His breath smelled of cigarettes and mint. "now… let me show you _a good time"_

* * *

 ***Gives thumbs up, blood flowing out of nose***

 **New chapter for you... oh my... (¬‿¬)**

 **Sorry it's a little late.**

 **Hope you guys like it, I'm starting to get a bit of a pattern with updates now that works for me.**

 **Basically, I'm going to try and post one or two chapters per day.**

 **Then there will be no chapters the day after, then I will post again.**

 **Always check though, cause I might just throw in a loose chapter sometimes lol**

 **Hope this works for you guys ( ﾟヮﾟ)**

 **And of course, I can't forget to mention...**

 **I GOT ANOTHER FAN ART! ( ﾟヮﾟ)**

 ***Crying tears of joy***

 **Thank you so much guys! You're all the best!**

 **It's on the archive and facebook if you want to take a look!**

 **If you want to send fan art, I recommend heading over to my facebook!**

 **I'm still working on setting up a Tumblr. Sorry it's taking a while, please bare with me 3**

 **Thanks again, take care!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The path was completely black, no houses were lit up along the road and the street lights had been turned off to save power. There was hardly any cars driving past and it was deathly silent but none of that even bothered you as you spewed out gibberish, stumbling all over the place.

You had gotten very, _very_ drunk at the nightclub. In your defense, it wasn't entirely your fault since Patch had spared no expense. He brought you many drinks, you being prideful and saying that you could handle them. Apparently, that was a lie and Guardians can get drunk just like anyone else.

"easy there" Patch caught you, pulling you back to his side then your heel caught on the edge of the side walk. You had nearly fell onto the road but he saved you just in time from hurting yourself. Patch had been walking you back to the skeletons house with your arm draped over his shoulder, after much prodding and questions since you had withheld the information in your drunken state. It was hard to get any rational or intelligent conversation out of you right now.

"Hey, Patchy" You leaned into his face a little more, slurring each and every word "Why do you call yourself Patch? I don't get it! So why, huh?"

"i'm nicknamed Patch because i get into fight's a lot. keep getting patched up" He grunted, trying to help you walk in a straight line with him but your body had other ideas. You dragged him with you as you swayed, letting out a bellowing laugh in the question neighborhood and probably waking a lot of sleeping people.

"Ooh! So you're a bad boy! _Bad to the bone..."_ You covered your mouth with a snort, which was closely followed by a hiccup. "… You know, I think I'm a bad girl"

"why do you say that?" Patch asked, distracted momentarily as he opted to lift you up on his back instead. Your head fell onto his shoulder and you breathed into his neck, inhaling his minty scent while wrapping your arms around him.

"Cause, silly! I must have done _something_ wrong to end up where I did! Trapped like that for so many years, all lonely on my lonesome!" You dramatically held your arms out and made wild gestures, unable to fathom just exactly _why_ "I must be bad! Or… life's just NOT fair, Patchy!"

He chuckled quietly at your whining and whispered _tell me about it_ to himself.

"kitten, i'm pretty sure you are as innocent as it gets…" He carefully pulled you up higher on his back, trying not to make you sick but he had felt you slipping downwards slightly. You weighed hardly anything to the skeleton, but you were completely slumped and kept sliding as you made no effort to help him.

"You… You don't know... me" You buried your face deeper into his neck. He could feel your soft lips pressing against the bone and a shiver went through his body. It didn't help that you had your breasts pushed right up against his back too, your warm thighs squeezing his hips.

Despite that, he wasn't a bad guy and he promised he would not take advantage of your drunken state. No matter how much he wanted to kiss you, he knew it wasn't the right thing to do. Despite his many mistakes he made on a daily occurrence, he didn't want you to be just another mistake.

 _No, you were worth much more than that._ The moment that he saw you, he just had to know who you were at all costs. He had to win your heart. His soul pulled him to you and he stuck by your side all night, glaring at any guys that dare interrupt.

He spent the night trying to win your over, but to no avail. You had managed to deflect him, despite his moves but he could tell you were weak and wanting to fall into his opened arms despite your tough exterior. You wanted someone to unload on. Someone who would listen. He would be damned if he didn't help.

Things were okay at first, you told him what happened with your "roommates" and then you told him about your panic attack at the school. He listened, offered advice and held your hand when your eyes watered at your predicament, but you never cried. You were strong and held yourself firmly together despite everything. You had been through a lot, he hated it. You were just a sweet, little kitten that didn't deserve this treatment.

The more you spoke, the more drinks you ended up having due to your frustration. Eventually, the anger had fizzled out and all that was left was an upset kitten. Although, it wasn't all terrible. Patch did his best to cheer you up. The two of you did have fun, you talked about similar interests and found out you both equally loved music. You even shared similar tastes in bands and Patch loved seeing the passionate aflame in your purple eyes. You even danced some when you had loosened up. And boy, did Patch love to see that too.

The way you moved was damn near mesmerizing, Patch couldn't take his eyes off you.

"Hey… Hey, Patchy the Pirate" You waved a hand in his face, since he had gotten lost thinking about your dancing figure and the feeling of you pressed against him. "This is it…"

He looked up at the house, then around at the surrounding forest. It was pleasant and tranquil, not as quiet as the streets they went through previously. He could faintly hear owls and the soft sound of wind blowing through leaves. Carefully, he carried you up to the door and set you down.

Before he even had the chance to knock, Red had ripped the door open after hearing a sound from outside and hoping it was you. His eyes widened at the sight of you, standing there and looking completely out of it before moving to grab you in a hug.

"do you have any idea how worried I have been?!" He demanded, barely noticing Patch and he began to fuss over you. He checked you over, making sure you weren't hurt before the smell hit him. The smell of alcohol clung to you and he narrowed his eyes at your far away expression. If he didn't realize you were drunk, he might have thought you were high as a kite right now.

"she's pretty drunk, i suggest you get her inside and in bed so she can sleep it off. keep an eye on her too, she hasn't puked at all yet and i doubt she will stay that way" Patch looked Red up and down, while the other did the same thing. They were silently sizing each other up, when Red noticed the similarities.

"you another version of us? you better come in then, guys will want to see you" Red lifted you into his arms, anchoring you against his chest and walked in. You clung to him like a child would their parent after they had gotten lost and scolded for it.

Patch went on to meet Ink and the others who had also been waiting up in hopes that she would appear. None of them could sleep while she was missing. They were glad to see her, all giving her a little hug while she gave a dopey smile in return. She really was out of it but they didn't care. She was back and that was all that mattered.

Red took her up to her bedroom, she waved a hand and muttered a soft good night as she was taken away. Patch was a little sad to see her go off with someone else, but he couldn't keep hold of her forever. She needed her rest. He sat down with the others while they discussed what was going on to Patch, who had been out of the loop and appeared somewhere else in this universe than the skeletons house.

He wasn't surprised by all of this, he had been searching for the skeletons for a while now since he knew this wasn't his own universe. Who knew kitten would lead him to them?

Meanwhile, you had jumped out of Red's arms after he made it up the stairs and ran into the bathroom to empty your stomach. He was disgusted and worried about the sound you were making, it sounded very painful and made him feel a little sick too. Skeleton's couldn't really puke, since they don't have normal stomachs or digest things the way humans do. He was suddenly very glad for that little fact. None the less, he held your hair back and soothing rubbed your back until you were finished. Next, he sat you on the toilet lid and cleaned you up a bit.

"Heh… your like a mother hen…" You were coming to a little bit after that, and the cold water that he was putting on your face helped too. He grabbed a towel and dried you off while you smiled at his careful and caring movements. Who knew he could be like this?

"shut up" He grumbled, then lifted you again once he was finished. You hugged him tightly, sighing contently. You had never had someone looking after you this much before, and you normally just did everything yourself but you couldn't deny… this had been nice. Talking to Patch about everything, letting it all out and now- giving in and letting yourself be fussed over by Red. Even though he acted like he hated it, you could feel the care and worry radiating off him.

Red sat you on your bed then began to search about your drawers, you felt your cheeks flush and you shakily stood to stop him. He obviously didn't like you doing anything yourself right now, but he allowed you to get your pajamas yourself at least. He even turned away when you started to get changed, his own cheeked flaring bright red when he saw what you were doing.

You were still a little out of it, and hadn't realize you had lifted your shirt up when he spun around at lightning speed. He only caught a tiny bit of flesh but it was enough to make him blush like crazy. Obviously, you didn't care when you were drunk and abandoned all dignity. Either that, or you were oblivious.

When you were done, you fell back onto your bed and started giggling the way Red looked at you. He was still a little red faced and at you scowling, coming back over to shif you until you lay correctly. He tucking you in, making sure you were comfortable with the same scowl.

"T-Thank you, Red" You hiccuped, then yawned quietly. His scowl started to soften at how adorable you were, then hardened when he took in what you said. Exhaustion was slowly settling in and you felt like you were going to pass out any moment now, you barely noticed.

"don't thank me… i'm the reason you are like this in the first place. you ran away because of me… i… i'm so sorry, (Y/N)" He crawled onto the bed beside you, wrapping himself around you like a snake. You yawned again, having dropped that anger a while ago during your talk with Patch.

"… It's fine, Red... Apology… Accepted..." You managed to get out between yawns. He curled in closer, mumbling more apologies.

The door burst open and Black strut in, grabbing your shoulders at once and giving you a hard shake that made your head spin more than it already was.

"YOU STUPID PIECE OF..! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE!? WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT! I OUGHT TO..!" Black shouted at you and shook you while you flopped around weakly. Red smacked his brother clean on the jaw, just one quick swipe. He started growling louder than you had ever heard him growl before. Black stood back in surprise at this.

"get the fuck out, bro. i don't want you anywhere near (Y/N)! you have done enough already" Red warned, crawling to the edge of the bed and closer to Black like a threatening and protective cat would. Black frowned and took a step forward, reaching a hand out to you.

"BUT… I WAS JUST…!" He started but Red hissed. _Actually hissed!_ Just like a cat! You could almost see his back arched as he bared his teeth at his brother, his red glowing eye blazing brightly. You could totally see him with cat ears and a little tail right now.

Black stormed off after a moment of hissing, slamming the door so hard that the room shook.

You relaxed back into the bed, sighing heavily while Red curled back against you with a glare leveled at the door.

You reached out and stroked a hand down his skull. He froze up for a moment before melting, forgetting all about the door and cuddling closer into your side. You began to shut your eyes, relaxing and finally drifting off. You could faintly hear another, whispered apology from Red as you did.

* * *

 **New surprise chapter for you!**

 **Mostly because posting on here was slightly behind, and the story on the archive was a chapter ahead.**

 **I decided that wasn't fair and you guys should be getting the same amount,** **so here you go! ;3**

 **ALSO, I RECEIVED LOADS MORE FAN ART! d=(´▽｀)=b**

 **If you want to see them, head to Facebook or the archive as usual!**

 **I shall love and cherish them until the day I die! Thank you! *Wipes tear***

 **Love you guys!**

 **Raven~**

 **(I can't put links, hopefully you can find me on the sites if you want!)**

 **Facebook: Raven Writings**

 **Archive Of Our Own: RavenWriting**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The next morning, you couldn't escape Red no matter what you did. Every evasion technique was a dead end and even if you did get away, he would find you or just teleport to your side. Ink was similar, although he kept a slight distance while Red clung to your arm. It was even worse that you had a headache from all that drinking. Pills didn't seem to be working either, and there was no chance of getting any peace or quiet.

Only vague memories of last night were left. You could remember the creep that flirted with you, meeting Patch, drinking and talking… but it was a bit of a blur from there. There was a dance floor at some point, your hips swaying. Next moment you were swaying on the side walk. Then you were in bed, Red apologized and… that was it?

When you woke, you almost screamed but choked it down since you didn't want to wake him. The scary skeleton had his body pressed to your side, an arm draped over your stomach and he was quietly snoring. His mouth was slightly open and you turned your head to look him over. He looked more haggard than usual, probably because he had been worried about you. You smiled, resisting stroking his skull and began to get up instead.

He had let out a groan and tried to stop you, but it hadn't worked. Instead, he gave in and got up too – that's when the stalking began.

You ended up starting your first "memory session" with Red, who was secretly happy to have a reason to stick to you. He might have thought it was a secret anyway, but you could tell by the look on his face that flashed when Orange told him he had to do it today.

Both of you were sat there on the couches for what seemed like further, you sat back with your eyes closed and Red stayed quiet as a mouse. Eventually, you sat up and tossed a cushion across the room in frustration.

"This isn't working!" You near shouted, watching the blue cushion hit the far wall "This is ridiculous! I'm never going to get my damned memories back! Argh! Screw this!"

"… Maybe you just need more time" Ink had entered at the wrong moment apparently, and was wincing at your outburst. He relaxed and held a hand out to you, which you eyed suspiciously "Come on, let's start your magic training session"

You took the hand eventually, caving in and letting him lead you out to the garden. Red trailed after the both of you like a pet and picked up your wrench for you which you had left lying around. He grunted and struggled to carry it, which you raised an eyebrow at. It's wasn't heavy at all for you, so why was he acting as if it weighed a ton? You took pity and lifted it out his hand, he watched you with wide eyes as you effortlessly carried it with one hand out to the garden.

Orange was sitting there on the garden porch, smoking and looking distracted. When he noticed you, he stood up and took your hand from Ink's. You let him lead you out into the green grass, fairly distanced from the house and near the back. You could see the forest over the fence. Ink let you know that Orange would be doing this session with you and he had been waiting for you to finish your memory stuff.

You kind of felt bad that you had sat there for ages now, knowing he had been waiting as you did nothing and made zero progress.

Red and Ink sat on the grass, getting comfortable. You could see all the other skeletons in the distance gathering on the porch too, even Patch was there. Each were either sitting down or leaning against the wooden beams. What were they all doing, watching you like that? You weren't some kind of circus act.

"alright, (Y/N)" Orange pulled your attention to him. He was standing there with his hands in his pocket, his cigarette in his mouth and looking totally relaxed "welcome to your magic training session. i am orange, and i will be your teacher"

"Mm… So what first, oh wise carrot sticks? I bow to your wisdom" You mocked, smiling but he didn't smile back. Despite looking relaxed, he actually seemed fairly serious about this.

"i want you to come at me with everything you have got" Orange casually instructed. You felt your eyes widen. How could he say that with such a chilled expression?

"A-Are you serious? Is that a good idea?" You couldn't help but nervously question this. You were meant to be some kind of powerful guardian person, right? Surely that would mean you could hurt him and you didn't want that. Orange could be a bit of a jerk, but you didn't want to harm him!

"it will be fine, (Y/N)… trust me" Orange gave an encouraging look "just start when you're ready, come at me whenever you want. i'm ready…"

You took a few moments to assess the situation and think about this. He really wanted you to just attack him? Just like that? How should you even do it? Maybe you could go for his legs, and just knock him down. You couldn't really imagine punching him or anything like that…

With a deep breath, you came at him with your arms open in the idea of doing some sort of bear hug to get him. But your arms met air and you stumbled forward in surprise when you didn't find him.

"W-What?" You asked, swiveling and finding him standing behind you. He wore the same, relaxed face as ever as if that had never happened and you hadn't even made a move to get him yet.

You tried again, not closing your eyes this time around and keeping your eyes on him now. He vanished right before your eyes and you stopped, before face palming. That's right… teleportation. How could you forgot. This was going to be harder than you thought.

Red was snickering at your flat expression, you shot him a glare and went to find Orange again. He stood behind you again, his expression wobbling slightly. You didn't give it a second thought as you charged at him again. He teleported a few feet away, to your side.

His relaxed look changed, unable to resist the cocky and amused smile anymore. It only served to anger you. Surely this was cheating, right?!

How were you meant to come at him with all you had when he kept doing that?! This was so unfair.

"… problem?" Orange smugly asked, knowing perfectly well what the _problem was._ Red's snickers had turned into full on laughter, even Ink was covering a grin.

You growled in response and tried again… and again…

Over and over, you came at him and only managed to embrace air. You began to get tired and even more fed up each time that you missed, getting ready to throw in the towel. Everyone was laughing, you could even hear the others all the way at the house as they watched. And did Sans have... popcorn!?

"ARRGGHH!" You roared, furious and coming at him for the millionth time "WOULD YOU PLEASE STAY STILL!? OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SUCH A CHEAT!"

"it's not cheating…" He spoke from behind you, while you grabbed the air and shook with kept rage at your failure "i'm using my abilities to my advantage. you should do the same too. it's not against any rules"

"Advantages?! What the heck have I even got going for myself!? A stupid wrench?!" You scoffed, crossing your arms and glancing at the wrench you had left sat beside Red. How the hell was that thing doing to help you?

Glancing at Red himself, you remembered something…

When he had cornered you, the wrench had smashed into Red and stopped him. You didn't know why, but it pretty much saved you. He hadn't seen it coming and didn't even have time to dodge… Maybe the wrench could be useful?

With a burst of energy and a good plan, you stomped over and scooped it up. Orange raised an eyebrow, watching you and looking at your determined face. He brought his hands out his pocket, noticing a fire in your eyes. He knew not to mess with people wearing that kind of look. _Determination._

With a warrior cry that could rival even Undyne's, you charged again with your wrench in one hand like a sword. Orange appeared behind you, quicker than he had before and you spun around to meet him since you knew his antics by now.

He jumped back, just barely getting away from your wrench while you wasted no time at coming forward to him. You swung at him, he dodged each time that you did. When he got the chance, he would teleport but you would be there in an instant.

You were starting to be able to anticipate exactly where he would end up in the briefest second he went. You could feel his magic crackling in the air, you could sense his soul and you could see his orange colored magic gathering in one spot. When you would blink and stop looking for him, it would disappear and things would look normal again.

Each time, you got faster over to where his magic gathered. He would appear and you would onto him. Sweat has gathered on Orange's face at your continued closeness and movements. He found he just couldn't shake you off. This kept going on.

Until you managed to just catch his orange hoodie, cutting it ever so slightly at the front where he didn't step back in time. You used his shock to ditch the wrench and extra weight on the ground, jumping into him at lightening speed and knocking him over. His cigarette fell out his mouth.

You both fell in a heap on the grass, you sat on top of him and held his shoulders down to make sure he couldn't escape now. Both of you huffed and puffed, exhausted and desperately trying to fill your lungs with oxygen. Even though Orange didn't need it so much, you sure as hell did.

"you… you did it" Orange manage to croak out after a few moments. You nodded, surprised with yourself that you had actually managed to catch a teleporting skeleton. Where did all that strength and speed come from? And those senses?

"I did…" You managed, a smile spreading across your face. "I did! I got you, carrot sticks! HA HA!"

He sat up, chuckling and holding you on his lap while you laughed openly. His hands slid up and rested on your hips, smiling and watching you enjoy your victory.

You touched the cut piece of fabric on his hoodie worriedly, and pressed down to see if you had hurt him at all. He gave no reaction though, only looked down to see what you were doing now to his hoodie. You held the fabric tight then released it when you were convinced.

"… Good. I was scared I had hurt you for real…" You breathed a sigh of relief, sitting back slightly while he suddenly pulled you closer. You squeaked in surprise, bracing your hands on his chest to stop yourself from falling into him.

"worried about me, eh?" He wore a cheeky smile, phalanges tightening on your hip. It wasn't painful, it was more possessive and unwilling to let you leave then anything. You were starting to feel like you were the one caught now, not him. "don't worry… i'm made of tough stuff…"

He leaned forward, bringing a hand up to pull you towards him at the same time. You ended up with your chest pressed into his, while his deep voice whispered into your ear.

"you might even call it… boyfriend material, (Y/N)..."

"Alright, that's enough!" Ink tore you off him before you could process what he had just whispered, you stumbled off and into the protective arms of Ink. "Thank you for training her, that was very good and all. You lost so now I am taking her away, goodbye!"

With that, he all but carried out back to the house and away from a grinning Orange while you were stunned and stiff. You looked over Ink's shoulder to see him, giving you a sly wink. Your face heated up and you hide into Ink's shoulder.

 _...Carrot sticks has got some great game, my god..._

Was this blush going to be permanent?

* * *

 **Did you hear that?**

 **That was the sound of millions of panties dropping, all around the Undertale fandom ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **So, HELLO AGAIN! ⊂( ◜◒◝ )⊃**

 **I need to apologize, firstly. I'm sorry that I haven't been around!**

 **Found that I really needed a break, and I just couldn't focus on writing as much as I could before. I managed to get past it for now and crack out another chapter for everyone since I don't like making you wait.**

 **Again, I'm really sorry and I hope I'm forgiven! I know I need to just do this at my own pace, and that people probably won't mind... but I'm still sorry! \\( ʘᗩʘ)/**

 **Also, I made make another art in the meanwhile!**

 **I hope everyone likes it, check my facebook or the archive to see!**

 **I'm also always accepting fan art! I love seeing the work you guys have made out of this story! x3**

 **I made a Youtube too, for future use and videos. Go check it out if you want, link found of facebook or archive.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

You were starting to get really annoyed with Red following you everywhere. It was none stop and he wouldn't give you a break, at first you could cope but it was getting ridiculous now. At one point, you had to literally throw him out the bathroom when you wanted to take a shower. He had wiggled his bone brows at you and flirted about joining you, but you knew it was more than that. You knew it was some kind of attachment he had with you now, for what reasons you weren't sure, and he wanted to… protect you, maybe? Who knows?

Ink wasn't much better either and had gotten worse since that moment with Orange. He was acting like a body guard. Red trailed behind you, holding onto a wing like a child while Ink stood in front of you and glared anyone down that got close. Sans did try to get them both to back off and leave you be, but that didn't last very long since Sans gave up trying when they were being too stubborn about it.

You were about to either make a run for it or start yelling for them to give you some peace, when Black snapped. Seemed he had enough of this too.

He had been trying to get close to you for a good while now, with Ink there, it was difficult enough but he had one more person to deal with. Red was fairly tolerate of the others, but whenever _Black_ tried, Red would suddenly change. He would protect you like Ink was doing but in a most animalistic fashion. He would jump in front of you and start snarling, you were almost surprised he wasn't on all fours at this point.

Black had given up after a while, and left you alone for about an hour. At this point, the other skeletons had left you as well and gone to do their own thing. Patch had even gone, although he promised he would be back soon.

All was peaceful. Red had his head in your lap, lazily snoozing and refusing to let you move while Ink was sitting next you with an arm possessively around your shoulder. You had been watching television and the house was fairly quiet.

Until a certain Black burst into the room, ran over and scooped you straight upwards out of their grasp while yelling something like "SURPRISE ATTACK!" before making a mad dash for the stairs. Red had fallen onto the floor, having been knocked out your lap while Ink was shouting and scrambling to get up while the couch cushions ate him.

You were flopped over Black's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, gripping onto him and finding yourself _very_ high up. You knew this guy was tall, but jeez, the clouds look good up here. The sharp shoulder pads of his chest plate dug into you a little bit and you were uncomfortable, but you didn't have to stay up there very long. He was pretty fast to get to his destination.

His room was much like Red's, except it was more black than red. Guess that was to be expected. It was also much tidier and the bed was significantly larger. It must be a king size or something, which you found suited Black quite nicely. He probably couldn't even fit on normal beds, guess being tall had its draw backs sometimes but you were thinking it suited more for the name than size. He sure seemed to act like royalty, as if he was higher and greater than everyone else.

He threw you onto a bed, before running and locking the door. Next, he held his hands out and magic began to cover the door. You watched in awe as the red magic went over it like glossy paint, then a pair of sharp white bones shot out the ground for extra protection. You could hear banging from the other side, followed by angry yelling.

"THERE! THAT WILL KEEP THOSE IDIOTS OUT! NYEH-HEH-HEH!" His deep and scratchy-like voice declared while he posed at his victory. You tried not to laugh, since he seemed serious. "NOW THEN..."

He turned towards you, and you suddenly felt a little grateful that Red had been keeping him away. Perhaps letting yourself willing be taken was a bad idea… Oh god, that's what you did the last time which lead to a panic attack, you just let yourself be taken. What is he going to do now?!

You instantly scooted away, moving back until your back hit the headboard of his bed. He proceeded forward, although you did notice he was going a little slowly and carefully now. As if you were a deer and he might scare you away. It was strange to seem him acting so cautious.

He stood at the end of the bed, while you glanced around for a better way to avoid him but it seemed this was the best place. If he made a grab at you, then you could easily just leap off and give him the run around. Your shoulders were tense, your body ready to spring into actions at any moment but he didn't move an inch.

"(Y/N)…" He started, seemingly in thought for a moment before continuing "… I DEMAND A FIGHT TO SETTLE THINGS! YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN ORANGE, BUT HE IS USELESS AND YOU COULD NEVER POSSIBLY BEAT ME! FOR I, AM THE TERRIBLE BLACK!" Cue evil villain pose.

"… A fight? And settle what?" You tilted your head curiously, still on guard even so.

He paused for a moment, and actually looking a little guilty. It was a passing emotion that you just caught, before it was gone and he gave a mocking laugh.

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?!" You waited, while he cleared his throat dramatically "WE MUST DETERMINE WHO IS THE BEST FIGHTER, AND SETTLE… WHAT HAPPENED! WHEN YOU RAN OFF AND LEFT! IT DOES NOT COUNT, SINCE YOU RAN INSTEAD OF FIGHTING!"

"Oh... kay?" You raised an eyebrow, a little confused but just shrugged in the end. He wasn't going to change his mind. You slowly made your way to the side of the bed, watching him the whole time but he stayed still and watched you move. Once you were off the bed, you went to the furthest corner of the room. He clenched his fists. If you didn't know any better, you would say he was a little hurt that you were staying so far away. You couldn't be blamed though, he could try and hurt you. Or even put that collar on you when you let your guard down, you just didn't know. It would have been nice to know what happened to that collar.

"… ARE YOU SCARED!? YOU SHOULD BE!" He suddenly blurted "THERE ARE NO RULES! THE ONE WHO CAN NO LONGER GET UP LOSES! DO YOU ACCEPT?!"

You glanced around the room. Did… did he want to do this here? Well, suppose you didn't really have anywhere else since the others would separate you the moment you left the room. The garden would have been ideal but this room was fairly big too. Maybe you could do it here... What were you getting into now?

"… Yeah, alright"

The moment the words left your mouth, a white bone came straight for your legs with the intent of knocking you down early. You just barely managed to dodge it, letting out a yelp. Seemed to wanted to make his quick. More bones followed after, leaving you to run around the room to escape them. Each of them got stuck in the walls and various furniture behind you, in the background you could just about hear Red and Ink shouting and panicking even more so now. They must have heard the crashing.

"UGH! STOP MOVING AND FACE ME!" Black shouted, raising a hand upwards. A set of bones sprung out the ground in front of you, forcing you to skid to a halt. You turned to look behind you, seeing the other set of smaller bones getting closer. You did as he asked and faced him, you had no other choice.

You had to think fast, otherwise you were going to be a shish kebab. You didn't exactly like the idea of having a load of sharp, tagged bones pierced into your poor skin. Black was wearing a massive grin, his eyes wide and he pointed a hand out at you. He knew he had you…

 _But did he really? No. You weren't going to be beaten so easily. YOU WERE A GUARDIAN!_

It felt like electricity was shooting through your body, you felt a little lightheaded at your thoughts and it felt like your body was moving on its own accord. You began to go forward, taking quick steps and dodging any bones that came your way. It almost felt like time had slowed for you, each bone was slowly scraping by as you came towards him.

Black began to panic the closer you got, he took steps back while you came at him. Until you were finally close enough, you reached a hand out and a blast of purple magic shot out your fingertips like water. There wasn't much of it, but the magic hit Black in the chest and knocked him back. You blinked a few times.

Time went back to normal and you hurtled into him, knocking him back the rest of the way. You managed to get him lying on his stomach and held his arm behind his back with one hand, your other hand held his head down. He squirmed a lot and cursed while you grasped him.

"So… you said if you can't get up then I win…?" You confirmed and he snarled slightly, wriggling even more so. You put a little more pressure on, shifting so both your legs were on either side of him and keeping his legs from kicking as much as possible.

After some more struggling, he slumped down and just lay there on the floor. You kept your hold on him, thinking that it may be a trick to try and surprise you off.

"… You… You beat me" Blacks voice reached your ears, nothing like his usual loud and confident tone. You hesitated, wondering if maybe you had hurt him then he started to shake. You darted off him to kneel beside him and roll him over.

"Oh my god. Black, are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm so sorry" You checked him over hurriedly while he slowly sat up, his face downcast. You lifted his chin gently, checking his face and finally concluding that he was alright. You sighed with relief and looked at him to see what the problem was.

His tiny white pupils bore into your own purple eyes and you froze. Slowly, you began to remove your hand from his chin but he reached out and grabbed your wrist.

Before bringing your hand up to his mouth. His bony hand slide down to hold yours and he gently placed a kiss onto the back of your hand. You noticed how he had a few scars here and there, and his hand was a little rough. Must have been from so much fighting. You met his face again and watched, shocked while he smiled at you. He was still shaking, but you realized it was with silent laughter. Your eyes widened… Black could actually _laugh?_

"Congratulations… You beat me, something that not many have done before. I… I will follow you wherever you may go. I will defend you and be your loyal servant. I am yours, (Y/N)... I did not think this possible, to find someone as strong as myself. Nyeh-heh-heh..."

His words took a long time for you to process and when they did, your face heated up with a blush then you scrambled backwards. You stood and backed away, waving your hands quickly in denial. Servant?! Black is _yours!?_ WHAT?!

"No, no! I… Err, you don't have to do that! Really, it's okay! Black, you..!" You tried but he rose up to his full height and interrupted you.

"That is the way it worked in my universe and I will not take no for an answer. The strongest monsters rule over the weak and control those they beat. That is the reason Red wears my collar, he is mine and now… I am yours" He bowed slightly and your eyes turned to saucers at the gesture.

"NO!" You blurted quickly "Black, please. I don't want to control you, I just… let's just be friends, okay? Instead of… like a weird master thing. I… I don't want to control you, Black" You nervously played with your hair, brushing some behind your ears. He came forward, towering over you and took your hand again.

"You are so very kind, (Y/N), to someone like me… Very well, if that is what you want… In truth, I… I was very worried about you" You didn't think his voice could get any quieter. God, were you wrong. And he sounded so vulnerable right now. "I am sorry for what I did… I wanted to own you first, to show that I was stronger and have you be mine… Instead you beat me, but I find myself okay with that… As long I'm with you..."

"B-Black…" Your face flushed red even more so. The door burst open then, Black's bones that blocked the door went flying and the rescue squad invaded. Ink ran in holding his paint brush and made an angry dash straight at Black, who dodged just in time. Ink went after him again, while Red came over and grabbed you by the arms.

"are you okay!? _what happened?! there are bones everywhere!_ are you hurt?!" He checked you over hurriedly and panicked, reminding you of how you just looked Black over when you thought you had harmed him. You numbly shook your head, your face still on fire.

"N-No… He was so sweet" You mumbled, which Red caught. He looked at you like you were insane.

Ink continued to chase him around the house, swearing and yelling things like

 _"Why won't all you idiot skeletons leave her alone!"_

 _"She's mine, she's mine!"_

 _"I'll shove my paintbrush up your bony butts! Don't ever touch her again!"_

* * *

 **Cock-blocked again by Ink... These are very sad times indeed...**

 ***Pats both Orange and Black on the shoulder and offers my fans free hugs***

 **Keep fighting, soldiers ( ≧▽≦)ゝ**

 **Ink can't protect reader and hold us back further!**

 **Hope everyone liked this chapter! I'm picking things back up again!**

 **Just been a little delayed, between sorting my life out, family time and a trip to Chessington**

 **(Which was awesome, by the way! Hooray for roller coasters!)**

 **I've also got sun burnt. Damned sun, I want the rain back ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡**

 **Another fan art was sent too! Check it out on the archive or facebook! 3**

 **Links for different social medias and such can also be found there!**

 **See you guys soon, don't forget to review! I'll always reply and love reading them!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

A splash sounded out in the bathroom, water went everywhere over the floor and surfaces as a result but there was not a care in the world to be found. You had your head in the sink, filled to the brim with water and you raised your head after a few moments. Only to groan and dunk your face back in.

You hadn't been getting a lot of sleep recently and this seemed like a good way to wake yourself up before going downstairs, to face the house of skeletons.

Every morning, afternoon and evening – you would go through the same routine.

Wake up to Papyrus and Blueberry banging on your door and drag yourself downstairs to have breakfast with everyone. This usually involved a lot of fighting between them that you would have to break up, then you would flee in hopes of getting some space. This never worked.

Next, Papyrus and Blueberry would play with you for a while while Sans left to go to work. You would end up as some kind of babysitter, on your own, because the only other responsible skeleton – Orange – would go and watch the portal. Though, you suspected he slept more than guarded. The loud, giddy pair would tire you out then go training in the garden. This always surprised you how they could have so much energy, even after you played all kinds of games with them from tag to hide and seek.

Ink was usually the one who took up most of your time after that. The two of you would sit together, while you desperately tried to grasp at memories that just wouldn't come to you. Each unsuccessful day of not knowing who you were was painful and draining your emotional health. You could feel yourself getting sadder and sadder, losing hope.

Next, you would be forced to train magic with Black while everyone watched. At first, you weren't too bad and you could beat Black. But day after day, you started to lose energy. Black had started beating you, more and more, although he still claimed you just weren't trying and he was still your loyal servant. You still found this weird, especially coming from a guy with such a big would usually be the evening then, Sans would sometimes come home or he would be at another job. You would all have dinner together, which was either made by Papyrus, Blueberry or Black. Each meal was the same, depending on who was making it, and would be good or bad.

Next, Papyrus and Blueberry would play with you for a while while Sans left to go to work. You would end up as some kind of babysitter, on your own, because the only other responsible skeleton – Orange – would go and watch the portal. Though, you suspected he slept more than guarded. The loud, giddy pair would tire you out then go training in the garden. This always surprised you how they could have so much energy, even after you played all kinds of games with them from tag to hide and seek.

Ink was usually the one who took up most of your time after that. The two of you would sit together, while you desperately tried to grasp at memories that just wouldn't come to you. Each unsuccessful day of not knowing who you were was painful and draining your emotional health. You could feel yourself getting sadder and sadder, losing hope.

Then you would be forced to train magic with Black while everyone watched. At first, you weren't too bad and you could beat Black. But day after day, you started to lose energy. Black had started beating you, more and more, although he still claimed you just weren't trying and he was still your loyal servant. You still found this weird, especially coming from a guy with such a big ego.

It would usually be the evening then, Sans would sometimes come home or he would be at another job. You would all have dinner together, which was either made by Papyrus, Blueberry or Black. Each meal was the same, depending on who was making it, and would be good or bad.

Papyrus would make spaghetti, which was usually pretty good in contrast to the other two. Black was next, and he would make lasagna. His food was unpredictable. It would either be good, or bad. It usually helped if there was someone with him to stop him putting odd ingredients like glitter. He claimed it was so that the food shimmered and was just as legendary as he was. Red had told you that he used to put broken glass in there, for some reason, but you didn't believe him.

Blueberry would make tacos. Everyone usually either pretended to enjoy it, or they would get rid of it some way or another while he wasn't looking. No one quite had the heart to tell him no.

You would then try to go to bed, but Red would never let you. He acted much like a child, insisted that he wasn't tired and he wanted to stay awake with you. Eventually, you would let him drag you into the front room where he would lean against you and force you to watch gory films with him.

At first, you weren't too bothered by this and actually enjoy the time spent with him… then you got more and more tired, stayed up later and later and Red only got clingier. At one point, he even put his whole body in your lap and wrapped all his limbs around you like some kind of koala. You had blushed and found it adorable, until you found that you couldn't get him off. Goofus was present the whole day, and sometimes you swore you could see him giving you a pitying look.

Then when you actually did escape and went to go to bed, everyone would try and get into your room. One by one, they would appear and make excuses to sleep in your bed with you. Some were innocent things, like claiming they had nightmares, although you started to learn when they were lying about it. Some were flirts, these were mostly done by Orange but the others would try it too sometimes. You would usually blush and shut the door as quickly as possible… And lastly, some was where they would just come in without knocking and you would suddenly feel a weight on the other side of the bed. Each time, you kicked the offending skeleton out.

You would finally sleep, only to wake up feeling as if you hadn't at all.

"Ugh…" You groaned, lifting your face and trying to scrub your sleep out your eyes with the palms of your hands. You were utterly horrible.

"hey, buddy? you okay in there? you've been a while now…" Sans worried voice snapped you out of it a little, although you were still very drowsy. You cleaned the surfaces of water first, then carried a towel over to the door and opened it while drying your face.

Sans had a hand, half lifted as he was about to knock again but paused when you opened the door to him. He paused and took a moment to look you over, before smiling kindly.

"Morning…" You mumbled then brushed past him, carrying the towel with you to your room. You hadn't even bothered to get changed when you left and just dragging yourself out wearing your pajamas. You had dark purple, cotton bottoms with a purple vest that said "Dreaming wide awake".

"… you look like a zombie" You hadn't noticed, but Sans had followed you all the way and was aiming an even more worried look at you. You grunted in response and made it to your room, then starting dragging out clothes to wear and throwing them onto the bed. Sans dodged each article while you did "seriously, buddy. are you alright?"

"M'fine…" You replied, then lazily shooed him to get changed. He reluctantly left, bumping into Orange on the way out then completely forgot all about you to talk to him on the way downstairs.

You ignored the sudden twinge of pain that hit you, from him dropping the subject so quickly and locked the door just in case Red decided to bother you early today. Sans obviously didn't care that much if he was willing to forget about you that easily.

Moments later, you were downstairs with the others and chewing on a piece of toast and drinking coffee while Red argued with Black over who looked more intimidating. Blueberry and Papyrus were squabbling over which was best, spaghetti or tacos. Black switched quickly once he heard the topic, quick to defend his lasagna and claimed that was clearly the best. Orange was quietly drinking his coffee, cheering Blueberry on as usual while reading the newspaper then jumped and nearly spilled his coffee when Ink slammed his hands onto the table. Ink had a sudden burst of inspiration, and grabbed Orange's newspaper to scribble ideas all over it. The two quickly started bickering too.

You had your head nearly face planted on the table, trying to ignore all over them when you noticed a certain skeleton was staring at you again. Sans was drinking his own coffee, looking at you from across the table. You decided to try and ignore him off.

The door burst open sudden and Patch made a dramatic entrance. You tried not to cringe.

Patch was alright, but he was still one more skeleton to deal with and made constant attempts to flirt with you. When he visited, things would only become harder and more exhausting for you. And he was going to be moving in soon too.

Goofus suddenly galloped past you in an attempt to get at Patch, excited to see greet him and accidentally knocked your chair. Hot coffee went all over your top, and you jumped up with a little yelp. There was a pause, before there was giggling. Red covered his mouth, as did Ink but both were chuckling at your misfortune.

And that was it.

You aimed a death glare at them, thick and powerful magic crackled dangerously in air. The area surrounding you were so full of magic, it made your hair flow out as if it were being blown in the wind. It was enough to make the both of them gulp and snap their mouths shut.

Without a word, you left the room. Silence so thick, you could cut it with a knife was left in your wake and it stayed that way even after you were gone.

Once you got upstairs and safely into your room… You collapsed down onto your knees and broke.

You shoved your face into your hands, your back against the door and cried as quietly as you could although it was no easy task. Each sob was so hard, it made your body jerk and you couldn't see with how blurry your eyes were. Tears cascaded down your face and you pulled your knees up to cling to your legs and bury your face in your knees.

A quiet knock from the other side of the door alerted you that there was someone there, but you ignored it and continued to quietly cry to yourself.

Until you couldn't ignore that there was someone there, because a pair of hands lifted your chin first before pulling you into a tight embrace. You all but slumped against them, and let the figure lift you up from the floor. You buried your face into their shoulder and clung to them tightly.

"shh… it's okay…" the deep voice reassured, before laying the both of you down onto your bed. You peeked a blurry eye open, to see the familiar blue of Sans' jacket and held just a tad tighter. His hand stoked your hair gently, while he rocked you slowly and shushed you.

"S-Sans… don't you have work?" You managed to shakily get out after a minute or two. Your throat hurt a tad from sobbing so hard, you sounded as horrible as you felt.

"nah, got a day off… i'm going to take you out later, and don't argue about it. you are taking a break with me whether you like it or not…" He sternly told you, while you let out a pathetic little laugh. He pulled the cover up over the two of you and snuggled closer "for now… we are taking a nap"

"Sans…" You started then sighed, slumping even more into him and wrapping your arms as tight around him as you could. You glanced at him and lifted the corners of your mouth into the smallest of smiles "… Thank you"

He gave a warm smile in return, then tucked your head to his chest. He rested his chin on top of your head and rubbed your back soothingly. You nestled your face into him, noticing the slightest hint of ketchup in his scent along with a musky smell. It wasn't an unpleasant smell, and it was another things that led up to you passing out in his arms from emotional and physical exhaustion.

Sans didn't move an inch, just stayed there and held you as if you were all that mattered in the world. He was content with this, content with laying here with you. You were content too.

* * *

 **HAPPY 30th CHAPTER OF GUARDIAN OF BONES! ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ**

 **Never thought I would make it this far, thank you for the support!**

 **I could never have done it without you guys xx**

 **Sorry this chapter is a little bit sad and hurtful, but the next chapter will be quality time with the one and only - classic Sans!**

 **Who knows what could happen *Wink wonk***

 **Also, apologies. The chapter was meant to come out yesterday.**

 **But... something came up. I know you guys don't mind but still! ~(˘▾˘~)**

 **Err... I hope I'm not forgetting to say anything.**

 **I always feel like I've forgotten something when I do the author notes haha**

 **OH! That's right! TUMBLR! The link will be on facebook and archive for you guys! （╯°□°）╯**

 **I still haven't quite got the hang of it, so sorry if I mess something up or whatever xD**

 **Thank you again guys! I love you all ;3**

* * *

 **Dreaming Wide Awake**

 **With me, disaster finds a playfield.**

 **Love seems to draw dark, twisted pleasure tearing at me.**

 **Mercy, like water in a desert**

 **Shine through my memory like jewelry in the sun**

 **Another place and time, without a great divide.**

 **And we could be flying deadly high.**

 **I'll sell my soul to dream you wide awake.**

 **Her pajama vest is a song title from one of my favorite bands! Quoted above!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

An hour or so later, Sans gently nudged you awake and you begrudgingly pulled yourself off him and off the bed. He had chuckled and told you to get some shoes on, then disappeared. You could hear him downstairs talking to the other skeletons, and you had to presume he was filling them in that you needed a break. You came downstairs to see everyone sitting on the couches, looking shameful for having worn you down with Sans standing there like a scolding glare.

"(Y/N), we are so sorry!" Ink caught sight of you and rushed over to hug you tightly "For laughing when the coffee spilt on you and for being so clingy! I'm sorry!"

Red came to your over side and embraces you, burying his face in your shoulder and mumbling a tiny apology. You gently pet both their heads and pulled away to stand beside Sans. The other skeletons blocked your path and each took their turns to hug you, saying their own apologies for things that they have done.

You smiled softly, telling them it was alright and they were all forgiven. They answered with "You're so nice and merciful! We don't deserve you!" and grabbed you into a group hug, most of them looking like they might burst out crying. You were beginning to feel better already. And the hug was so nice, being surrounded and squished by all these people when you used to be so alone. Although, you could have sworn someone groped you during the hug. When you spun to get a glance at who was in that general direction, you saw no one so you shrugged it off.

"alright, that's enough" Sans took your hand and pulled you out the mass of skeletons. You waved goodbye as he dragged you out the house and down the street.

"So, where are we heading?" You asked casually, removing your hand from his grip and putting both hands behind your back innocently. You glancing over at him and caught him looking at your hand but you didn't think too much about it. You didn't notice he was enjoying holding your hand before. He chuckled, avoiding your gaze and shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

"you will find out when we get there" He mysteriously answered, causing you to puff out your cheeks slightly. The rest of the journey was filled with you nudging and pestering about where he was taking you until he suddenly grabbed your hand and teleported.

It caught you off caught, the world suddenly went black before the scenery changed in a flash. You were about to smack his arm and scold him with doing that, but your eyes caught the world around you. That instantly shut you up.

Everywhere you looked, there were plants and flowers of all different sizes and colours. You were in a large greenhouse and it was very warm compared to the chilly, autumn weather you had gotten used to. The path was gravelly and crunched under the feet as you began to wonder in awe, staring at the beauty around you. A butterfly shot past you, surprising you and you stopped to watch it flutter round in the air. A few more appeared, flying around you gracefully as you turned in a circle to keep watching them.

From a few feet away, Sans admired that wonder filled look. He had known this would be a good place to bring you. It would certainly make you forget about everything for a while. And as a bonus, he could see you like _this._ Looking so joyous and radiant around the flowers and butterflies, looking more gorgeous than any flower he could ever compare to you. He felt his cheeks start to colour blue.

A butterfly landed on his nasal bone, startling him and you stood in front of him. You giggled at the scene and his blush deepened to a darker shade of blue. He pouted slightly.

As gently and gracefully as anything, you gently moved it into your hand and it calmly allowed you to hold it. He watched with wide eyes and you carefully stroked along its wing with a finger, before lifting it into the arm. It fluttered off again, to join the others.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Sans" You turned back to him, a wide smile just for him. He casually kicked some gravel, rubbing the back of his head and avoiding looking at you since it was just make his blue worse.

"a-anytime…" He mumbled, before moving to take your hand and bringing you along the path to distract you. It worked, you began to gawk at all the other flowers along the path. Sans turned and smiled finally, watching your expression. He could happily stay like this forever, with you.

The both of you strolled through the large garden greenhouse, stopping sometimes to look at something or to just chat about things. There was never a dull moment, and you couldn't help but laugh at the constant flower puns he would spew out whenever he got the chance. Papyrus would have thrown him into a bush if he hear all this, the imagine made you cackle and you ended up telling Sans this. He started to laugh too, going on to talk about his brother fondly.

You spotted a particularly beautiful flower, and quickly dragged Sans over. You smiled, gently touching its purple petals before going to move on. Sans made a quick movement, one that you didn't notice as you began to walk with him. The two of you stopped on this small bridge, a little river filled with fish swam underneath and you looked down on them happily.

Sans took hold on your chin and turned you to look at him, while you arched an eyebrow and gave me a quizzical look. He reached up and put the same, pretty flower in your hair and complimented on how it made you look even more beautiful. You blushed hard and noticed that the bridge was so low down, you could reach the water. So you bent down, cupped down and threw it at Sans.

He froze for a moment, before getting a devious look. You squealed and ran while Sans chased after you, the both of you laughing like idiots. There weren't many people around to see the two of you, but you wouldn't have cared if there was. You had just forgotten the world around you with him.

The two of ended up somewhere on the other side of the greenhouse, in front of a wooden shed and Sans managed to catch up with you and pin you to the door. You were breathing heavily and chuckling, you gently prodded his collarbone.

"For a lazy skele, you are surprisingly fast… unless you cheated and teleported when I wasn't looking" You narrowed your eyes suspiciously towards the eye. He gasped and put a hand to where his heart would be.

"how dare you! i would never…" He started to feign upset but he dropped it pretty quickly to laugh sheepishly "… okay, yeah. I cheated… but I still got you…"

You rolled your eyes at his shit eating grin, crossing your arms sassily and glaring in defiance "So now what, huh? Cheaters don't get rewards, I'm afraid"

He seemed to think for a moment. Then shrugged and his smile stretched a tad wider.

"well, If I'm already a cheating criminal… might as well just take what I want and act like one…"

With that, he gripped your hips and pressed his mouth to yours. You gave a little yelp in surprise… then found yourself liking this feeling. It felt like he had lips, you knew otherwise but that didn't stop your intrigue. You let your arms hang over his shoulders, kissing him back gently to which he responded with rubbing your hips with his thumbs.

There was a slight tingle of magic, coming from what you were kissing and they didn't feel like what your lips felt like. It wasn't flesh and it was more… smooth? A little bit like jelly but not quite. I flicked your tongue out and got a taste of it, your eyes widening slightly. That tasted good.

Sans moan caught you a little off guard and you suddenly realized… you just licked him, didn't you?

He pressed you further into the shed, held your hips a tad tighter and deepened the kiss. You were starting to get a little out of breath but there wasn't a chance of escape anymore. But this kind… you didn't feel scared or trapped. Maybe because you knew Sans wouldn't hurt you, that you were safe with him. The thought made you smile in the kiss and wrap your arms loosely round his neck. Yes, you were safe with him and… you kind of liked him. He was a good guy… and an even better kisser.

 _Oh man, you needed to breath. WHY, OXYGEN?! WHY!?_

You managed to get hold of the hood of his jacket and pull him backwards, then hanged your head with a hand held in a stop motion to him while you breathed. You looked up after a few moments, about to suggest leaving since you had been here a long time now but Sans was on you again.

He kissed your again, his eyes full of adoration and need… for you? Oh my god. You couldn't recall anyone giving you this kind of look before. It wasn't quite lust, but it was something much more than need too. You had gotten needy looks from both Ink and Red, but never this type of need.

Ever so slowly, you felt his tongue peek out and pressed against your lips. His eyes begged for your permission… and who the hell were you to say no to that? _He looked damned sexy as hell._

Just as his tongue began to sneak in, there was a loud crash and a herd of stamping feet heading your way before Ink ripped Sans off you with a warrior cry.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Ink screamed at the top of his non-existent lungs.

* * *

 **NEWWWWWW CHAPTER!**

 **Hope you like this one! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Swiggty-Swooty-Sans-Get-Dat-Botteh!**

 **Thank you for the new fan art guys! My first comic fan art! I freaking love it! 3 Can't show any of the art here, so head over to AO3, my new tumblr or facebook! I also made more art myself for this chapter! You can find them their too! 3**

 **Err... Hope I'm not forgetting anything...**

 **Here, just take this free cookie! Take care!**

 **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Winter had finally come. The ground was covered in soft, white snow and flakes fell around you. Ice hung from trees, roofs and poles and there was not a hint of colour in sight. Just a pure, glorious white. Your feet made a soft crunching noise every step you took, you pulled your scarf tighter and buried you're face in to warm up your nose and face momentarily.

Goofus galloped ahead of you, running around gleefully in the garden. He ate the snow, rolled in the snow, kicked it all around him – if he could, then he would. Nothing was stopping your happy pup from enjoying the weather. You watched as he buried his body, so only his eyes were poking up and he raised his hackles so he looked like he had a shark fin on his back.

Smirking, you watched him creeping forwards while you sounded out the jaws theme. He reached you but instead of pouncing on you, he ran past and jumped onto Ink.

The skeletons had been walking behind you, also enjoying the winter weather and now they were laughing as Goofus licked and pinned Ink to the snowy ground. While he was down and calling for help, Sans grabbed a snowball and tossed it at him.

In a rage, Ink pushed the wolf off and declared war. You smiled and sat down on a nearby log, watching as the skeletons went to their battle stations. You noticed the pairing was mostly brothers, although not all of them had their brothers here. Red and Black, Sans and Papyrus, Ink and Patch… where had the other two gone?

Guess they were being sneaky about this, good strategy instead of charging in.

"You will pay for stealing such a passionate kiss from (Y/N)!" Ink yelled, tossing a snowball over Sans and Papyrus' hiding stop. Sans peeked round while Ink furiously made another ball of snow.

"you are still sore about that?! seriously?!" He yelled in response, only to receive an angry snowball straight into his face. Papyrus was quick to defend his brother, tossing multiple snow balls with a loud "Nyeh-Heh-Heh!" while Ink squeaked and hide as much as he could. Papyrus was like a machine gun, throwing ball after ball mercilessly. He seemed to take snow ball fights very seriously, and... it was kind of hot to see him like that, all determined, focused and dangerous.

You spied Patch, and found him watching you with a flirty smirk. He wiggled his bone brows when he saw you looking back, looking like he was going to cat call before a mountain of snow landed on him from above. You snorted into your hand, finding the culprit.

Black stood there with his hand gripping the branch, giving you a loyal smile as if he was sticking up for you and saving you from Patch. You gave him a grateful smile in return and watched as he charged straight for Ink next, yelling about winning something or other. Ink went to scramble away, only to smack right into Red who wore a sharp, intimidating grin. Before he shoved a hand full of snow down Ink's shirt.

Everyone started laughing, and the fight only got worse from there. They seemed to never get tired of fighting each other, acting as if there was some kind of great prize for the win. What a bunch of dorks… but you had to admit, you were fond of these dorks. They were becoming your dorks.

But… where were the swap dorks?

You yelped as Blueberry suddenly sailed into your arms, knocking you backwards but you fell into Orange who was standing just behind you. Holding the excited Blueberry on your lap, you looked upwards to see Orange looking down at you with a grin.

Until he disappeared, everything went black and you were teleported out of there.

Landing on your butt, you fell down in a place you had never seen before. You seemed to be somewhere near the town, but you weren't too sure. Blueberry landed on your lap with a little squeak and you managed to catch him in your arms before he could tumble away.

"(Y-Y/N)? WHAT HAPPENED? WHY ARE WE IN CENTRAL PARK?" Blueberry looked around, confused and you put a finger to your lips. You didn't catch how Blueberry stared.

"Hmm… I think… Orange teleported us. I'm not sure" You looked around, glaring and gently moved Blueberry off. "Alright, where are you hiding? Come on out, carrot sticks"

Only silence answered you. So instead of giving up, you stomped around and searched for him. You checked behind trees, up trees, in bushes – anywhere you could think of. But if he was around, then he was nowhere near you. Weird… why would he teleport the two of you like this?

"COME ON! THIS IS NO FUN, WE ARE IN THE PARK! LET'S ENJOY OURSELVES!" Blueberry grabbed your hand and began to drag you away, while you looked over your shoulder for anymore movement or flashes of orange… but he really wasn't here.

"Alright, alright… So what do we do?" You asked, glancing around for any signs of life or entertainment. It seemed the park was empty and you two were the only people crazy enough to be taking a stroll in this weather. There was nothing but trees and benches around.

"THIS WAY! I KNOW!" Blueberry yanked you forward, causing you to stumble a little before you hurried to keep up with his fast and excitable pace. He was like a little kid, holding your hand and pointing to wherever he wants to go. It made you smile.

This was… kind of nice. Quality time with Blueberry. He was one of the good skeletons, he was always so lovely, sweet and friendly towards you. Even though he exhausted you sometimes, it was worth it for the company and happiness he brings.

You were fast approaching what appeared to be a cart and a blue, bunny monster. He looked a little down, his ears were flopped and his head was rested in his arms. But once he saw you and Blueberry practically running over, his ears perked up and he smiled widely.

"Hello! What can I do for you?" He chirped. You looked him over, wondering how he wasn't freezing since all he was wearing was red trousers and a thin looking yellow shirt. Slapping a hand over your face as to not coo out loud, you noticed his fluffy, cute little bunny tail was practically wagging with joy.

"TWO NICE CREAMS PLEASE!" Blueberry slammed some money down onto the cart, making it shake momentarily. Your eyes sliced into him with surprise. For such a little skeleton, he sure was strong.

"Okay then! I haven't had much business lately, it's just too cold for nice cream but I guess you guys don't mind! Actually, have it for free today! Just pick your flavor!" He motioned to a board leaning on the cart with a long list of different flavors and you bent down to read them while Blueberry hugged the bunny in thanks.

"THEN I WANT A MUFFET MELT, PLEASE!" Blueberry declared, before ripping off the packaging as soon as he got it. You were unsure, never having tried this before and not understanding what most of them are. There were no normal options, like chocolate or strawberry.

"Err… I guess I'll have a… Heaven-in-Hotland… Or actually, how about an… Annoying-Dog-Delight…?" You mumbled to yourself, never quite loud enough to declare it until your eyes caught one. "I'll have… Echo Flower Flavor, please"

He handed you the cold lollipop and waved as the two of you walked off together. You glanced as Blueberry, to see him going to town on his. His was circular and purple, and he had a blue tongue licked casually. It began to drip down the sides and he started to sucked on the core of it and… you should really stop watching now.

Hesitantly, you unwrapped yours as the two of you sat down on a bench. You could see Blueberry watched, probably waiting for your approval and knowing this was your first nice cream.

"No matter what happens, stay strong. You can get through it" You read out loud. Inside the wrapping was that sentence, in goofy and curly writing. It brought a smile to your face and you glanced at Blueberry, to see him giving you an encouraging smile back.

Then you licked the nice cream.

Tastes exploded in your mouth and before you knew it, you had moaned out loud and shoved nearly the whole stick of blue into your mouth.

"EEP!" Blueberry made a weird, squeaky sound while you sucked on the delicious blue object. You had pretty much forgotten about him to just enjoy one of the most tastiest treats you have had since freedom. Your tongue working up and down the length, not noticing Blueberry starting to sweat bullets despite it being freezing cold outside.

You finished yours in no time, turning to give Blueberry a thumbs up and finding his face to be as blue as Undyne's skin. You gasped and pressed a hand to his cheek.

"Blueberry! You are so… blue! Are you cold?! Err… Here!" You scooted closer and put your arms around him, trying your best to warm him up. Blueberry's face only got worse, his face dangerously closer to your breasts. He breathed heavily, trying to calm himself down as much as possible.

Until you opened up the black jacket you had been wearing and wrapped it around him. He found both of his hands on your breasts, pressed up against you while your arms were tight around him and trapping him against you. Blueberry released a shaky breath.

… In truth... He had been behind all of this. He watched and longed for you from afar, until he couldn't take it anymore. He bribed his brother, Orange, with very expensive honey and allowance on smoking in his bedroom if he teleported the both of you away from the others. He had been plotting this for a while, slowly gathering all the things he needed like the money for everything while planning everything out so he could make the most of being alone with you…

But he had never planned this. He didn't even need to do anything or make advances, because you had already made a move on him… now was his time to show you he wasn't just a kid. He could keep up with the rest of him.

So he gave your breasts a squeeze, looking up to give you a half lidded look. You yelped and looked down, seeing his expression and… instantly seeing your mistake. Your face heated right up.

Blueberry… was another skeleton male. How could you possibly think for a second that he wouldn't react to this, that he wouldn't find this pleasurable or something? He wasn't a child, in fact, he was older than Orange! And that skeleton was one of the biggest flirts ever! You have made a terrible mistake, ABORT, ABORT! RIGHT NOW!

"Err… Heh… You warm now? Yeah? Guess I can let you go" You quickly unwrapped him and scooted back as far as you could on the bench. Blueberry's expression didn't change though, in fact, it only seemed to get worse and you thought you saw his starry eyes flash into the shapes of hearts.

"OH? ALREADY? I DON'T KNOW… I'M STILL PRETTY COLD…" He shuffled closer, outstretching his arms and making childish grabby hands towards your breasts. Arms went straight to covering your chest, alarm clear on your face before you jumped up and threw your scarf into his face.

"There you go! Put that on and you'll be warm! I-I'm… Err… going to get another nice cream, yeah! Bye!" You shot off like a bullet, covering your blushing face with one hand and holding a hand over your chest with your other to calm your heart.

Blueberry watched you go before wrapping the scarf round his neck. He lifted the warm fabric and buried his face in it, smelling nothing but your sweet and perfect scent. His eyes flashed to hearts again, glancing in the direction you had run off with a devious look.

 _He wouldn't be giving up and letting the others have you that easily._

* * *

 **Blueberry finally makes his intentions clear and he makes a move ( ͡ o ͜ʖ ͡ o)**

 **... towards readers chest area ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o )**

 **Giggity-Swiggity-Swoog!**

 **So, hey everyone! Nice to see you all again and update the chapter!**

 **Only one of you seemed to know that Blueberry was actually a cheeky little devil in disguise**

 **so props to that person (you know who you are) that figured it out**

 **and found the hidden line everyone seemed to overlook! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **I quote from chapter twenty-one -**

 **"You could have sworn he squeezed your breast while hugging you from behind but you weren't sure"**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Take care everyone, love you and stay awesome 3**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

He finally managed to do it. For what felt like years (which may have been, since time outside the anti-void was much faster), he had been trapped and Ink had still blocked off every portal out that he tried to make. In fact, the block seemed stronger than ever now. As if he was working harder on protecting something… _or someone._

Watching in a mixture of jealousy, hate and longing – he often found himself just sitting there and observing you. It had been such a long time, yet here you were and you seemed to be enjoying almost every moment of freedom. Error loved watching how you would appreciate every little thing around you, from the small butterfly to the single drop of snow fall.

What he didn't like was those other damned skeletons. Not only did they constantly make moves on you, but they took you for granted. If you were with him, he would never treat you the way they did sometimes. You deserved better than what they were giving you, you deserved respect.

And now, he would prove himself. It took a lot of time, but he was finally about to make a big enough portal to reach through. Ink had weakened his defenses ever so slightly, when he saw you and Sans kissing. It was just enough for Error to make a move, even though he felt his own soul drop at the scene. How dare that stupid abomination make such a bold move on you! _He would pay for that._

Error would show you what a kiss was, he would show you what joy you deserve, he would…

Wait… what was he saying? When had he become so… needy for you?

He sighed, rubbing at his temple and thinking it over. He made a mistake, way back then and he paid the price of it. And now that you were back… he just wanted to hold you and make sure nothing ever happened to you again. He wanted to protect you, instead of hurt you. He wanted to go back to the old days, where it was just the three of you… only he would prefer just the two you now.

Ink was still a thorn in his side, after all. It was clear that the two of them had long since lost their friendship and respect for one another. Who knew it would all come down to a girl too... But (Y/N) wasn't just any plain old girl… she was something special. A gem in the darkness.

He just wanted you back beside him. Maybe, since you couldn't remember, the two of you could make new memories together...

It could be a whole new start! You didn't need to remember what happened!

The revelation suddenly clicked in his head. He jumped up, grinning wide and feeling that his energy had finally recovered after his efforts of opening that portal. Error was out of practice. Heading over to the portal he had managed to create, he prepared himself to confront you.

He had missed you so much. And he couldn't wait to hold you, the only person that he could stand to be near since everything. The last person that he had willing touched was you, when he dealt the final blow and destroyed you. Since, he was haphephobic and hated being touched. Even _feared_ it enough to consider it a phobia. But you… having contact with you again brought about no fear... only hope.

He hoped to make things right with you again.

* * *

 **A break, because Raven is lazy as hell~**

* * *

Blueberry hadn't let up much, since your little groping session and he refused to let you go back home until he was finished with you. If that wasn't scary enough, he also refused to let go of your hand too and dragged you everywhere around town.

You had never thought Blueberry could be like this, he always seemed too sweet and innocent but that previous Blueberry was no more. Every chance he got, he would grope you or suddenly push you into a secluded area. He would flirt and tease you, run fingers along your lips as if tempting a kiss then he would back off with that sweet smile from before. Except that smile didn't fool you anymore, Blueberry was not to be underestimated. He was a _sin_ amon roll.

And it was getting to you. Blueberry probably couldn't tell… but your insides felt like they were on fire and it took all your strength to make sure your cheeks weren't the same. He seemed to be getting worse too, more bold with each passing moment.

It seemed his end target was a kiss, or something worse which you wouldn't put pass him at this point. And you needed an escape the moment, you were in an aquarium together and he was excitedly pointing at a tank of sharks with one hand while squeezing your hand with the other. You had to admit… you were having fun. But you were still on edge, always waiting for him to do something.

Sometimes he would just smirk at you with this flirty and evil expression that would make you freeze up more than the winter ice outside.

"(Y/N), LOOK AT THESE!" Blueberry suddenly pulled you a little closer. He wrapped a hand round your waist while he pointed at a particularly big shark. If you weren't so aware of his sneaky motives then you might not have even noticed him. You made an interested humming sound, while your eyes were forever searching for an escape.

As if fate favored you, a staff member noticed him and came over to tell him a few things about the sharks. Blueberry was distracted, his grip loosening slightly as he listened in intrigue at their words.

You carefully slipped out of his grip, he did glance to see what you were doing but you made it look as if you just wanted to closer look at the sharks. You pressed closer to the tank, pretending to watch the sharks when you were actually watching the reflection of the glass. You watched Blueberry's eye linger on your back for a moment, before he went back to chatting happily to the staff member.

Carefully, you slipped off to the side and out the room unnoticed.

The halls was patterned blue, tanks of many different types of fish flew by as you jogged and you spared a few glances at them as you went. You couldn't help but be interested in them, there were so many sights for you to see. Maybe you could come back here, when you weren't running away from a crazed and boob groping skeleton.

You ran into a completely black room and paused instantly. It was pitch black, with a few glowing rocks along the walls. A sign, barely lit by the glow read 'The Abyss'

As you slowly made your way through, keeping close to the walls and blending it with the darkness as much as you could, you found a few tanks filled with strange looking creatures. You would have linger there more but you heard shouting in the distance so you ducked down into a dark corner.

"WHERE DID YOU GO? (Y/N)!?" Blueberry went running past, you could see it was him by his glowing blue eyes in the black. You held your breath until he was gone.

A pair of black hands grabbed you and pulled you down before you got a chance to relax.

Your screams were cut off by one hand covering your mouth, you kicked and fought back…

But you were dragged down. Deeper into the darkness. _Gone._

* * *

 **I have so many more plans to come after this...**

 ***Evil cackling* (¬‿¬)**

 **Well, there you go. I know you guys have kind of been starved of Error so I thought it was about time that he had some time to shine hehe**

 **Hope I didn't disappoint! (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃**

 **So, I figure I might as well just explain a few things quickly.**

 **I figure I'm going to be a little more busy, doing my job again and all that jazz (I was sort of taking a break from it all, it can be pretty taxing)**

 **I won't stop writing and I'll take any free time I have to do chapters, I'm slowly working out a schedule for you too if that helps ⊂(・ヮ・⊂)**

 **(I'll also make sure to relax a bit too and not over-do anything!)**

 **But at the same time, chapters should be coming quicker too since I haven't got so much personal stuff holding me back anymore ~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ**

 **Anyway, if you can't tell, it's all a bit up in the air at the moment ( o _o)**

 **Just felt like you guys should know what's going on with chapter updates?**

 **I don't know? Maybe you wanted to know? Possibly? I'm just being tsundere lol**

 **Also, this chapter was inspired from the mini holiday I went on last week-end!**

 **It was totally fun and great to relax, I could feel all the stress just peel away.**

 **I went to an aquarium at one point, the abyss was one of my favorite parts.**

 **It was cool seeing all the glowing rocks and complete darkness, not to mention all the funky looking fish. Just thought it was be a good place for the story...**

 **I didn't intend for shit to go down but that was bound to happen (_＾∇＾)/ Lmao**

 **Anyway, hope everyone is having a good time! Next chapter coming soon!**

 **I'm always accepting fan art, just send it anywhere you want! I love them all!**

 **(I'm on facebook, AO3, Tumblr and Youtube)**

 **Don't forget to leave reviews too, I love reading your thoughts 3**

 **Raven~**

 **(P.S. I haven't really checked this over, so if you spot any mistakes then please tell me. Thanks!)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

All was quiet and peaceful in the skeleton household. The snow fell gently outside, covering the ground in a white blanket and the skeletons were relaxing in the living room after a vicious snowball fight. In the end, they had to admit a tie since their strengths were so close to one another.

Apart from Ink, who had held back but the others didn't know that. Had it been a real fight then things may have been different…

Jackets and hoodies of different colours in a row along the radiator drying, a towel underneath to catch any droplets of melted snow and they all happily sipped tea in their shirts.

"… why do I feel like we are missing something important…?" Patch wondered outloud after a while of comfortable silence. He tapped his mandible as he thought then shrugged, Orange took a quiet sip of his drink and looked away quickly.

There was another long moment of silence…

"WHERE'S (Y/N)!?" They all stood at the same time, apart from Orange who wore a smirk.

Ink looked around at everyone, about to start suggesting way to find her when he noticed and approached Orange quickly with a threatening expression.

"relax, she's fine. Everything is fine…" Orange waved a hand dismissively, unaffected.

"EVERYTHING IS NOT FINE!" Blueberry ran in, breaking down the door as he went with unshed tears in his eyes "SHE'S GONE! I CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE! AND THE STAFF ARE THE AQUARIUM SAID THAT SHE NEVER LEFT! SHE'S JUST GONE! SHE'S GONE!"

Orange held his wailing brother while Ink got closer to the pair, shouting and pointing an accusing finger at them. This made Blueberry worse and earned a glare from Orange.

"You stupid swap brothers! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! You took her all for yourself while no one was looking! She's not yours!"

Gently, Orange began to move Blueberry away and stand up to Ink when Red growled low in his throat and jerked Ink backwards. He spun him round and prodded at his chest hard.

"and she's not yours either! So why don't you just back off from her and stop being a possessive asshole for once!" He gave a final prod, so hard that it pushed Ink back a few steps.

"I'm not possessive! How dare you! I just care about (Y/N) is all!" Ink argued, throwing his hand up into the air and stepped back to gesture to everyone furiously "UNLIKE THE REST OF YOU! You only care about her underwear and getting them off!"

There was a pause, Ink seemed to be actually thinking about it rather than just dismissing it and a thoughtful frown made its way onto his face. Blueberry had stopped crying, but instead he sat beside Orange and leaned against his arm for comfort.

"… let's face it, you are kind of possessive…" Orange watched him and was none too surprised when Ink turned round to him fiercely again "do you think (Y/N) likes it when you stop her from having fun or hanging out with us? or when you carry her off saying she's yours?"

Orange was still kind of sore about that… he was so close and yet, so far.

"SHE'S NOT A POSSESSION OR TROPHY" Black nodded in agreement, looking a little solemn.

"… I-I… I just…!" Ink hesitated a moment. They saw emotions play across his face. He went from fury to a look of understanding, as if he was looking at himself all those times in someone else's eyes.

Then he threw himself into Orange, crying out just like Blueberry had. "I want to protect her from the world! I lost her once already! Never again! I don't want to! I was so alone and now she's gone again and WHAT DO I DOOOOOOO!?"

Black sighed and rubbed his temple, Sans started to ring your mobile and Toriel, just in case you went to hang with them, while Patch went out to look for you. Blueberry called the aquarium again in case you turned up and Red went off to check your room. Orange held Ink in the meantime, trying to calm him down and reassure him.

Papyrus, however…

He went outside, unnoticed except by one, and sat on the porch.

"Nyeh…" He sighed quietly, dropping his loud and enthusiastic voice for once. When he talked like that, it helped him look on the bright side. To feel confident and happy… but he couldn't keep it up right now. "What is someone as great as me to do…?"

Papyrus watched the snow for a while, his scarf gently blew and he rested his elbows on his knees then put his head into his hands.

"you okay, bro?" Sans appeared beside him suddenly, Papyrus jumped up in surprise and began to stomp his foot angrily. His foot hit the ground so hard, snow lifted off the ground at the force and showed the hidden nature under the snow. Undyne taught Papyrus well, he was strong.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!"

"heh, sorry bro… but really, what's up? apart from the sky"

And so, Papyrus sat back down and explained everything to his older brother. There was so much to say and no one came out, leaving them to talk.

Papyrus had a bad feeling, for a start. Something wasn't quite right and he knew it. He feared for (Y/N) and he wasn't quite sure why but he wasn't sure of himself either. He could be wrong, after all.

In fact, he really hoped he was wrong.

He was scared of something else too though…

He had missed his chance to woo (Y/N).

Papyrus was aware that he had never really acted on his feelings, never really showed her just how he felt and he was _very_ aware that he was the only one now that had take action. Even _Blueberry_ had done _something..._ He didn't want to lose her and have her never know the truth.

Originally, he felt it best to hold back… but he wasn't so sure anymore. He may have held back a bit too much… either way, he needed to see you. He needed to find you.

And so, that's what they did. They went out and searched all around town, with the help of Toriel and Frisk too. They got the police involved and gave them your description… But no one found anything…

Until suddenly, Patch came back. He had been the first to go and search, not bothering to take his phone so no one could call him back home. As much as they didn't want to, they needed to take a break from looking for you.

"Look at this!" He waved a piece of black fabric around as soon as he got in. He looked a bit rough, covering in mud and snow but no one paid him much attention. Ink snatched the fabric out of his hand, looking it over and meeting everyone's eyes.

One word fell out of his mouth.

"… Error"

* * *

 **BEHOLD! A NEW CHAPTER! ヽ( ﾟヮﾟ)ノ**

 **So... I haven't really checked it yet. I will soon but I'm too tired right now. I think it's alright but if you happen to read this beforehand or just spot any mistake then please do tell me! ⊂( ◜◒◝ )⊃**

 **Thank you all so much! 3**

 **Been a little busy time these days, but I'm still finding time for you guys.**

 **Whenever I get a free day then I'm writing as best as I can. I hope this one is okay... There's another out in the next day so keep a look out! ( ﾟヮﾟ)**

 **Shit is starting to go down (¬‿¬)**

 **Also, hope the little Papyrus bit is good ;3**

 **He's been a bit out of the scene. Just gentle reminder that the tall guy has feelings too and wants love 3**

 ***Hugs poor little cinnamon Pappy while Editor is off screaming somewhere***

 **Hush... She will be fine... ( oヮo )**

 **Err...I think... ( oヮo )**

 **Don't forget to review and stuff if you want!**

 **I love reading them, always will and I'll usually reply as soon as I can!**

 **Fanart is always appreciated too! (▰˘◡˘▰)**

 **You guys... you warm my heart so much ( ^3^)**

 **THANK YOOOU!**

 **Raven~**

 **(Can't put Links here, but you can find me on ArchiveOfOurOwn, Tumblr, Facebook and Youtube)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

"I went all around, checked every street until I finally went to that aquarium the both of you went to and found that" Patch sat beside Orange, looking tired and troubled "Looked like there was a struggle and she fought back"

Everyone was silent, Ink was crouched on the ground and clutching the black piece of fabric tightly in his hand. It appeared to be a piece of the same fabric from the Sans personalities usual outfit, but in black. Ink felt the fabric of his hoodie, wrapped around his hips… it was defiantly the same.

He slowly got up and teleported upstairs into his bedroom, leaving the other skeletons in the front room. Ink's bedroom was full of colour, the white walls had been drawn all over in many different colours. Art supplies littered the floor, along with loads of paper but Ink only had one thing that he needed right now. There was only one art tool that could do what he needed.

Kicking some of the objects to the side to make a clear space on the floor, he got onto his knees in front of his bed and reached underneath. Out came his paintbrush, tucked away since he hadn't needed it for anything recently. But now… he was going to need it again.

No one was going to hurt her ever again. He only just got her back, he refused to lose her again… and he would not let Error make the same mistake again. He wasn't going to let another fight go down, the world needed you and he needed you too.

And once he got you back… he would back off.

He would let you live and enjoy your life, he could be content with just knowing you were okay… he was your friend, after all. As much as he wanted to be more than that… he needed to respect your boundaries and let you do your own thing. And maybe, not maybe… you would come to him instead.

Goofus ran over and butted against his side, nuzzling him. Ink watched him and rubbed his ears gently, then brought the piece of fabric in front of his nose. The void wolf sniffed it, then went still for a moment before snarling angrily. Looks like they had one more person who wanted to save her.

Ink grabbed some monster candy and stuffed it into his pocket, then ran downstairs with Goofus and went in front of the other skeletons.

"Alright. We are going to get her back" He tossed some of the candy to the other monsters then grabbed their dried hoodies and scarfs. He dished them out, everyone smiling and starting to prepare themselves. "We are going back to the anti-void"

"LET'S DO THIS!" Black yelled, summoning a massive bone that looked as sharp as any sword and striking a heroic pose. "NO ONE TAKES HER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

The other Papyrus personalities joined in, posing like some kind of super hero duo with their scarfs flowing in a nonexistence wind. The Sans personalities shared some serious looking, nodding to each other as their eyes began to glow.

Ink grinned at the sight of everyone working together and lifted a hand to open the portal to the anti-void. "Let's give Error a bad time"

"How sweet of you, although… I'd like to see you try"

The new voice in the room made everyone pause. Leaning against the back of the couch was none other than Error himself.

"Where is she!?" Ink demanded, leveling his paintbrush in his direction and gritting his teeth together. The other skeletons summoned their magic, waiting for a signal from Ink who appeared to have taken the leader role in this battle.

"… Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Error frowned at him.

"… What?"

"She's not with you!?"

"NO! We thought that you took her!?"

Error stepped out, coming around the couch to reveal that his jacket was completely intact with no signs of rips or scratches. He crossed his arms.

"I had just come to get her now… are you saying that you don't know where she is?!"

Everyone stood in stunned, horrified silence.

"Oh god…" Papyrus almost whispered, everyone was surprised by his quiet voice "… Where is she?"

* * *

Mumbling, you slowly sat up and groaned. Why were you laying on the floor? And why did your head feel like someone hit you with a sledge hammer?

You sat up and looked around, unsure of yourself and where exactly you were for a moment.

Then you realized you were standing in the same club that you met Patch in.

"What the… how did I get here?" You looked around, watching all the dances figures on the dance floor and the people talking among themselves. You walked over to the same bar, looking around and half expecting Patch to suddenly appear and start throwing pickup lines your way.

"Hey hot stuff" A slurred voice breathed against your shoulder from behind and you jumped back a few feet in surprise. The same man from the bar stood there, wearing the same white blouse and the same creepy smile. You edged away.

"Err… I don't know what's going on here, but I'm still not interested… So why don't you just leave me alone, yeah?"

He ignored you and continued forward, his smile becoming wider and more sinister. You decided you had enough of this, so you took off through the crowd of people towards the front door. You smiled triumphantly when you saw it, going at a faster pace and deciding you were just going to go straight home. You don't know how you go here, but that isn't important.

You reached a hand out to the bar of the door, about to pull it open when a hand came and grabbed your shoulder. The man yanked you back, holding your shoulder in one hand and grabbing your wrist in his other as he made you face him.

"G-Get the hell off me!" You shouted and tried to hit him with your other hand. The hit had barely any force though, it felt like you just feebly tapped him. Like your hand had pushed through thick water that made the movement slow and delayed.

You fought back harder, determined to get away from me until you fell backwards. You kicked his shin for good measure, then pushed backwards through the door and out.

As you slid backwards along the floor and out, you hadn't excepted there to be no floor on the other side of the door. So you fell backwards suddenly, letting out a scream of surprise as you fell through the air and into water.

You kicked up to the surface as soon as you could, panicking as the scenery changed. There was no sign of the door you just came out of, instead there was an ocean of water from as far as you could see. You began to swim in a general direction, occasionally pausing to shout each of the skeletons names and take a break.

Eventually, for what felt like hours, you were too tired to swim anymore. You began to sink down and the water swallowed you whole… just like… before?

What was going on?

Just as you relaxed and accepted your fate like that time before, the surface of the water appeared to be getting closer again. Even though you knew that you weren't kicking or trying to stay above.

You suddenly found yourself standing and the water drained around you, soaking up into the floor as if it were a sponge. Now you were standing in a completely white place.

The floor was white, there didn't seem to be any walls or perimeter nor did there seem to be a ceiling. It was like everyone continued on forever.

As you began to walk, pressing a hand to your chest, you tried to calm yourself down. You weren't completely crazy, right? This must just be another hallucination and right now, you were passed out in the aquarium or something. You just hoped that Blueberry was looking after you, maybe he had called the others and you were home now. All tucked up in your bed, safe and sound.

A blob came into view. Sat on the ground… was a skeleton. He was crying softly, his head in his hands with his legs pulled up to his chest. Little words flashed all around him, you were about to make out that the words said _Error._

Just as you reached a hand out, wanting to comfort him… Black consumed your vision.

You yelped and watched as everything light went dark and horrible. Sinister looking trees sprouted up from the ground, rotten apples hung off the branches and littered the floor. There was no moon or stars to see but instead there was just a dull, grey sky.

"Welcome, Editor…"

Stood a few feet away was another skeleton, leaning against a tree and tossing an apple up and down in his hand. He didn't look at you, just looked at the rotting apple like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Tell me… if you decided to give up on just one bad apple, would you give up on the entire tree of apples too?"

You watching him carefully, unsure about how you should feel right now. It didn't seem to be wanting to act you, he just seemed normal although maybe a little creepy. You paused and thought for a moment, then cautiously spoke.

"… I-I… don't think so? You shouldn't give up on everyone else just because… one person did something wrong… Is that what you mean?"

He paused too, then began to chuckle.

"… If you truly believed that… then why did you give up on me?"

Suddenly, he was standing in front of you in a flash and he grabbed your chin in his hand. He forced you to look at his face, which was dripping black as well as the rest of his body. He wore clothes similar to Sans but black covered every spot. There was a little rip just near the pocket, as if someone had grabbed it and tore at it at some point.

Tentacles were coming out of his back, all coming round and pointing at you as if ready to stab. All you could see was one, glowing blue eye.

"Welcome back to your sweetest nightmare, (Y/N). Did you really think you could escape so easily?"

And then you were back in the hallway.

 _Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

* * *

 **So... Err... You guys were actually wrong all along... (°▾°)**

 ***Coughs and hides slightly as I notice some people sharpening pitchforks***

 **Everyone actually thought it was Error... (o _o )**

 **Except it wasn't and I had planned all of this...**

 **I mean, there was always the mystery of how she ended up where she did...**

 **It was never Error who did that, since he was just as sad about her death.**

 **ANYWAY, INTRODUCING A NEW SKELETON! ( ﾟヮﾟ)**

 **I'm sure I don't need to actually say his name lol**

 **Thank you guys for reading and I hope this chapter is all good!**

 **Please don't kill me for throwing you back into turmoil**

 **and fooling you guys into thinking it was Error (_＾∇＾)･_･)η**

 **(P.S. I still need to check it over but I'm a bit too lazy at the moment lol)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

 _No._

 _Please._

Anything… _anything_ but this.

You couldn't be back here again, you had practically just gotten out. _Not again._

You paced up and down the hallway that you had ended up in, unwilling to open any of the doors since that would just make this way too real than it already was. You were having a hard time dealing with this right now, opening any doors would just make it worse. You didn't want to know what was past any of the doors, you were too afraid it would just be duplicates again.

"This can't be happening…" You despairing muttered, feeling tears threatening to fall as you walked up and down like a caged lion. You pinched yourself hard for good measure, hoping to suddenly wake up and find that none of this was real. _But it was._

It was different than how it was in a dream. If it wasn't real then you wouldn't have been able to smell the damp, mouldy, wooden smell and you wouldn't be feeling the same chilly breeze that always seemed to blow through the hall despite there being no open windows.

If there had been, you would have jumped through it by now. But no… _there was no escape._

"Please…" You begged no one in particular, hoping someone out there was listening to you right now as you sunk down onto your knees. You looked to the ceiling, your tears starting to leak out of your eyes as you pleaded "Please let me go, please. I'll be good, I'll do anything just _please!"_

Silence answered you.

You lowered yourself down to sit on your legs, then slowly fell to the side hopelessly. You laid on the hard ground and curled in on yourself, sobbing.

A hand came out nowhere and stroked down your head, briefly lifting a piece of hair to rub between their fingers while they chuckled quietly.

You peeked out a little to see the black, gooey skeleton from before while he regarded your pitiful state. So someone had heard you after all. That hope made you grasp his hand desperately.

"No!" He snatched his hand away, looking disgusted and retreating slightly into the darkness of the room. It was then that you noticed the lamp wasn't nearly as bright as before, it barely reached some of the corners of the room. The only bright place was in the middle of the hall, directly beside the lamp. "You best watch yourself, (Y/N)… Hope is dangerous and I don't want to see any of it here"

"Please let me go… _please._ I don't know what I did to deserve this but I'm begging you, let me go. I'll do anything you want, just _anything_ but this" Despite all your rational thoughts telling you to stay the hell away from him, you took a desperate step towards him with your hand reached out.

He didn't react at first, just watched you with a blank expression before laughing again and shoving you back with a tentacle. You skidded further away and grasped the drawers to stay upright.

"Oh, of course you don't remember. Silly me" He pressed a hand to his forehead, smiling and shaking his head in disbelief. "I erased your memories, oh Nightmare, what a fool…"

"… You did that?" You paused, staring at him. He paused too, at first you thought that he hadn't meant to tell you but then you noticed his smile. He was being dramatic. He meant for you to know that… but why? What was there to gain out of it?

"Oh dear, I guess I have to tell you now" He chuckled into his hand then made a sweeping gesture towards you. Your head suddenly exploded in pain and you cried out, falling to your knees again and grasping either side. You could see him saunter over and smile down at you "Or show you…"

* * *

"Error, stop!" Ink ran to try and block the attack, but was forced out the way by a large bone.

The glitched skeleton ignored him as his body flopped off to the side, focusing wholeheartedly on the person just a few feet away. The person stared back, but with less of an angry expression.

The Editor was patient, never spoke a word during the whole thing except the occasional whispered _"please"_ whenever she got close enough to him. This would just make Error more furious, and Editor would always end up getting skewers by bones before having to run for a while and let the wounds heal up until trying again.

With each strike, a crack on the white floor would appear and make Ink more desperate to stop them. Error clearly hadn't noticed this, he couldn't tell if (Y/N) knew though. She wore a expressionless face and never hinted at how she felt during all of this.

In reality, behind the mask, she was upset.

She didn't want this, she didn't want to fight her friend. Even if he meant to kill her forever. She could never muster the strength to really fight back, all she would do was dodge and run to him in hopes that he would listen to her pleas. But every time, the begging fell on deaf ears.

"Just die already!" Error shrieked suddenly, summoning a large creature. It was made out of the same black, bone of Error and was shaped like the skull of some kind of wolf or dragon. It opened it's mouth and an explosion of red, yellow, blue and black fired out of it's mouth.

(Y/N) dodged quickly out the way, then looked back to see it was already about to fire again. She gave a very low curse, too quiet to be heard, then began to run in a circle around Error. All the while, the blasts of the creature hit her heels while Error yelled in frustration and aimed at her.

This was getting ridiculous. How long had they been fighting for? _Too long,_ she concluded in her head. She did worry about the universes, she couldn't exactly check on them during the fight and she didn't know what kind of state they were in. Anything could happen.

But then… couldn't Error do that? He would watch over them and destroy anything that tries to hard the universes… so what was she really needed for? What good can she do?

She felt her heart sink. Maybe he was right after all… she took his job. She replaced him…

(Y/N) began to slow her movements. She had gotten a bit in front of the explosions, she was fast after all but… she had stopped now. She turned and faced Error, he smiled triumphantly as if he would suddenly see his opening. As if he knew he had won… and he had.

The creature charged up, ready to deliver the final blow while (Y/N) dropped everything. The wrench landed with a loud clattered, as did the glue and scissors. She pulled out her own soul, cupped it in front of her and waited while Error laughed.

"Good riddance!" Error fired. She could briefly hear Ink, screaming out in horror.

As the blast came towards her, she shut her eyes.

She couldn't see what saved her and the explosion blocked the skeletons view but a pair of black hands came up out of the ground and snatched her. They dragged her down into a puddle of black, her screams cut off by a single hand over her mouth. Her tools sunk down with her.

By the time the explosion had finished and the dust had settled, there was nothing left in her place.

She was gone.

... You were " _dead"_

* * *

 **So... ( o_ o)**

 **Nightmare may or may not have let up on some of that amnesia.**

 **CONGRATS! YOU REMEMBERED YOUR "DEATH" AND THE FIGHT...**

 **... Oh. Maybe not such a good thing to celebrate, huh?**

 ***Looks over at shocked, distressed Editor***

 **... Whoops? OH WELL. YOU REMEMBER! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧**

 ***Dances around Editor, throwing confetti***

 **Anyway, hope this chapter was alright guys ~(˘▾˘~)**

 **There might be another one tomorrow, so keep a look out!**

 **If there isn't another update on this, then there might be a new story posted up instead! Keep a look out, please! Thank you! 3**

 **So, to calm some of this tension and make this all a little happier... ヽ( ﾟヮﾟ)ノ**

 **Do you want to see my kitten? My smol bean? My child? The next ruler of the underworld?**

 **Why am I asking? OF COURSE YOU DO! ( ﾟヮﾟ)**

 **... But I can't post the picture on her, cause it won't let me.**

 **THEREFORE.**

 **If you want to see, then you will have to go to my archiveofourown, tumblr or facebook. Sorry :(**

 **Anyway, take care guys! Fan art, reviews and stuff is always appreciated! Thank you for the support! (▰˘◡˘▰)**

 **(P.S. I haven't fully checked the chapter over yet, but skimmed cause I'm lazy)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty - Seven**

You flinched violently and slowly opened your eyes to look up at Nightmare. He had crouched down to your level and watched you with a creepy smile. You opened your mouth but no words would come out. You didn't know what to say. You remembered it. The fight. And in addition, every day before that. Ink… your best friend and… Error…

Tears began to flood your eyes. And then you remembered the last part of the memory…

Nightmare took you away.

Now wasn't the time to cry.

"Aww, how sweet. You remember them now and you're sad…" Nightmare began to mock, he reached out a hand to stroke your cheek then you looked up. Your purple eyes were bright and blazing with magic. You grabbed him by the collar and threw him back, holding him down to the floor.

 _You knew who you were_. The Editor, you were the third guardian. You were a powerful being created to protect and change the world. To keep everything in order. You were capable of things beyond belief and this… this _thing_ took you away and locked you up for thousands of years.

This _bastard._ You were going to kill him!

"Wow, hey! That's pretty rude of you! You should be thanking me! I SAVED YOU!" Nightmare yelled up at you. Lifting him slightly, then proceeded to slam him back to the ground again hard enough that the wooden boards cracked under the force. He choked out a pained noise.

"Fuck you! You have no idea what you put me through! _I was in hell, I was suffering so much and it was all your fault!_ And you've put the universes in danger! _without me there,_ everything has gone to shit! Is this what you wanted?! Is this why you locked me up?!"

You raised him to your face and looked him dead in the eyes, you yelled while he stared back.

"Do you want everything to be destroyed?! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED!?"

There was a pause as you waited for him to speak. And… he began to laugh. Quiet at first and then louder. He shoved you off and pushed away from you, holding a hand over his stomach and trying to breath through his laughter.

You could feel yourself getting angrier, magic continued to crackle and whip dangerously in and around the air.

It were as if it was just waiting for you to use it. Waiting for you to blow him to pieces for all of this. It was tempting you, calling to you. It would be so easy.

"I must admit, that would bring me great joy" He wiped a tear of amusement and leaned back against the wall. The magic in the air thickened with his words. But you did the same on the opposite wall, listening as patiently as you could. You needed answers. "To feel the suffering of everyone in every universes would be… just marvelous. Can you imagine it? All those screams of pain as everything gets shattered and turning into nothingness… God, it sends a shiver of delight up my spine thinking about it"

"You're sick" You spat out, disgusted. He chuckled.

"A skeleton like me has to get energy somehow. This is how I survive, (Y/N). I wouldn't exist if it weren't for the suffering of others…"

"… So why? You… saved me from Error, as much as I hate to admit it. But I don't think it was out of the goodness of your soul. So why are you doing this? What do you gain by kidnapping me?" You pressed, never taking your eyes off him. He could make a move at any point and if he had the strength to trap you, make you forget everything… then you shouldn't underestimate him.

"You really want to know?" He leaned forward as if including you in a secret. You made no move to get closer to him. If anything, you tried to lean further away. As much as you could with a wall behind you. This seemed to amuse him a bit.

Without giving you a chance to react or see it coming, a tentacle snapped out towards you and jerked you over to him. A little cry made its way out your throat. He pinned you on his lap and circled his arms around your hips, almost lovingly. It made your stomach twist.

More tentacles came around and held you there as you tried to get away, swearing and slapping at him as much as you could. Two tentacles grasped your hands as soon as you started to punch him, your body was pulled upwards and tentacles held your legs on either side of his.

Teasingly, he cupped a hand to your cheek and pushed some of your hair behind your ear. You could feel another tentacle slide up the back of your shirt, the slimy and slick feeling made you gasp. It was cold and wet, you shivered. The tentacle rubbed at your lower back while Nightmare caressed your cheek.

"My dear, (Y/N). Don't you understand? You are the reason for my existence. Your pain and suffering on the day of the fight, your hurt and heart break. It was strong enough to create me, strong enough to awaken me. You made me, with all your power and magic. You, who wasn't meant to be able to create. You are so much stronger than those other two. You are mine, my reason for everything. I need you here with me" He spilled out passionately as his other hand came up to hold the back of your neck. Your breathing picked up slightly as another tentacle slid inside your shirt. "You are mine... and _mine only"_

"F-fuck you. I'm not yours and I could never have done such a thing. You're fucking insane. N-now get the hell off me" You wriggled again in hopes of escape but nothing seemed to be working, his hold was too tight on you. He shook his head in denial.

"But you did! It's true! (Y/N), you...!" He argument.

"I-I said… _get off"_

With that, you let your magic explode out your hands. The tentacles holding you let go instantly and Nightmare moved away with a shriek of pain. You hadn't wanted to use magic, you wanted to save as much as possible for your escape but he left you no choice. He wasn't going to listen to what you wanted. _He's fucking insane. There's no way any of that is true._ And there is no way he's going to willing let you go.

You quickly fled, bursting through the nearest door and taking off.

You could hear him shouting as you ran, laughter in his voice "You'll be back! You will come back to me, I know you will! _You always do! YOU ALWAYS COME BACK TO ME! WE ARE MEANT TO BE!"_

Covering your ears, you ran faster.

 _No… NO…_ He's wrong.

 _YOU WILL NEVER GO TO HIM!_

You'd rather chew on nails than go anywhere n-near him ever again. T-that sicko can rot for all that you cared. You were g-getting out of here, with or without your friends help... Tears slipped out your eyes and you cried out as you ran through the repeating halls.

Where the hell are they?!

* * *

 ***Blood pouring out my nose, staring at the screen***

 **"WHAT DID I JUST DO!? TENTACLES!? GAAAAAHHHHH, BUT I COULDN'T RESIST!"**

 **Hey everyone, sorry there hasn't been too many chapters recently ヽ( ﾟロ ﾟ)ノ**

 **I haven't had much time but I have some free time now.**

 **There should be another chapter tomorrow or tonight too so keep a look out if you want to see what happens next! d=(´▽｀)=b**

 **Also, I'm kind of working on another story (Just another Undertale fanfic).**

 **It might end up getting posted on here soon and I would love it if you guys checked it out!**

 **... So yeah. There are so questions answered, not in too much detail though (o_o )**

 **And WHERE THE HELL ARE THE OTHERS!? Jeez. The savior skele squad is late is hell.**

 **Nightmare even had time to pretty much feel up the reader and stuff... (¬‿¬)**

 **Oh, by the way. You people with tentacle kinks... You people are welcome ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **See you guys soon! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧**

 **(You can find me on AO3 (where the story is also posted), tumblr, facebook and youtube)**


End file.
